


Welcome to Hell

by maypoison



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Out Of Hell, Canon Compliant, Demon Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Happy Ending, Helpful Crowley, In Character, Knight(s) of Hell, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Mark of Cain, Protective Sam Winchester, Season/Series 10, Series Finale, Team Free Purgatory, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 50
Words: 66,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maypoison/pseuds/maypoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly, a figure appears beside Crowley in the centre of the room.</p><p>“Sorry boys, Deans with me now.”</p><p>Crowley sends a sad smile to Sam, but Castiel cannot stop staring at Dean’s face. His pitch black eyes are cold and unknowing. The first blade is clutched in his right hand, and his plaid shirt is covered in congealing blood that the Angel sickeningly realises is his own.</p><p>Crowley clicks his fingers, and the two men disappear from the room, leaving a shocked Angel and Hunter.</p><p>Castiel just stops, staring in shock at the place where Crowley and Dean had disappeared. He counts three of Sam’s breaths before the man turns and walks over to the corner of the room.</p><p>“Sam …”</p><p>Castiel’s consolation is interrupted when Sam bends down, clutching his stomach, and is violently sick. The Angel stands still in the centre of the room, just staring at Sam as his heart breaks.</p><p>Castiel is sure that if it was possible, he would be violently sick too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tables Have Turned

**Author's Note:**

> Dean Winchester has awoken a demon. The Hunter and oldest of the Winchester brothers is drawn into Hell by Crowley, but the man refuses to work with the King of Hell for nothing. He strikes a deal with Crowley, and will give the Demon his allegiance for the safe return of his youngest brother, Adam Milligan. 
> 
> Takes place immediately after the end of Season 9, a alternative and complete fan story of Season 10.

“Evening Moose”

Crowley stands in the centre of the room Sam Winchester had summoned him to. He studies the devils trap on the floor of the dungeon, but inwardly sighs in relief when he notes that it is broken. They won’t be trapped.

“You know why you’re here” Sam says, his voice raw from crying and his two fists clenched at the sides of his towering and intimidating frame.

“Yes, I believe I do” Crowley replies, placing his hands into his pockets.

Sam looks annoyed briefly, and clenches his jaw. Crowley could see the man had been crying, and for a long time at that. 

“Well?” The hunter asks, still appearing to be annoyed, and not at all in the mood to be dealing with the King of Hell. 

“You have to ask Moose, I’m not a mind reader”

Sam sighs, before bringing a hand to his face and roughly wiping away a tear that had managed to escape from one of his red bloodshot eyes.

“My soul for Dean, bring him back”

“Ah see now this is a typical Winchester ending.” Crowley sighs, walking towards Sam but avoiding his eyes. Instead, the demon studies the collection of artefacts in front of the Hunters feet. “He dies, you bring him back. You die, he brings you back. Rinse and repeat …Don’t you ever get sick of it?”

“Enough Crowley.” Sam growls, reminding the King of Hell just exactly who he was talking to “Can you do it?”

“Don’t need to.” Crowley says quietly, but before Same has a chance to question the Demon, a light gust disturbs the room, and a figure appears in the doorway.

“Cas” Sam gasps, making his way over to the Angel, relief apparent on his heartbroken face.

“Evening Castiel. And what brings you here?” Crowley says, trying to sound as nonchalant and normal as possible.

“Where is he?” Castiel asks Sam, his voice rough with emotion. It was impossible for the Angel to cry, no matter how much he wanted to, but Sam could see the upshed tears behind the eyes of his friend. 

“Upstairs, but wait Cas…” Sam reaches out to grab the Angel, enveloping him into his arm in a warm embrace, his tears running unimpeded from his eyes onto Castiel’s trench coat.

“I can help, I still have some Grace left …” Castiel says quietly into Sam’s ear, trying to sound confident, but his cracking voice betrays him.

The raw emotion makes Sam feel worse, and he shakes his head into Castiel’s shoulder.

“No, it’s too late. He’s gone.” The Hunter says.

“No.” The Angel says in response. 

“Cas ... ” Sam sighs, releasing the man to look at his face. The Hunter frowns when he notes Castiel’s expression. He appears no longer sad but ... confused.

“He’s not … he’s...”

Suddenly, a figure appears beside Crowley in the centre of the room.

“Sorry boys, Deans with me now.”

Crowley sends a sad smile to Sam, but Castiel cannot stop staring at Dean’s face. His pitch black eyes are cold and unknowing. The first blade is clutched in his right hand, and his plaid shirt is covered in congealing blood that the Angel sickeningly realises is his own.

Crowley clicks his fingers, and the two men disappear from the room, leaving a shocked Angel and Hunter.

Castiel just stops, staring in shock at the place where Crowley and Dean had disappeared. He counts three of Sam’s breaths before the man turns and walks over to the corner of the room.

“Sam …”

Castiel’s consolation is interrupted when Sam bends down, clutching his stomach, and is violently sick. The Angel stands still in the centre of the room, just staring at Sam as his heart breaks.

Castiel is sure that if it was possible, he would be violently sick too.  


	2. Deal With The Devil

“Welcome to Hell …”

Crowley lets Dean walk ahead of him into his newly refurbished office. The King of Hell had to make some changes from when its previous tenant had vacated. He and Abaddon had some very different preferences when it came to décor. Crowley for one did not enjoy having screaming souls attached to his walls.

The door to the King’s office opens suddenly as Crowley just continues to watch his new associate explore the room. A suit wearing demon enters holding a file.

“Sir, the report you wanted.” He says quickly, before looking over and gazing at Dean.

Crowley rolls his eyes at the demons dumbfounded expression, before grabbing the file from his hands and shooing him out the room. He closes the door, before turning back to the man now walking deeper into the chamber.

The King puts the folder on his desk with a quiet thud, before turning back to Dean. The man stands near his fireplace, looking up at a painting of Crowley that had hung above the roaring fire.

“Not that I don’t love this silent but deadly thing you’ve got going on here Dean, but I would appreciate a little bit of dialogue on your part …”

“It’s cosy.” Dean says suddenly, in his deep gravelly voice.

Crowley breathes out a sigh of relief, careful that Dean can’t hear him. “Well, I’m glad you like it. No doubt you’ll be spending a bit of time here.”

“What do you want Crowley?” Dean says suddenly, turning to face the man, still Crowley notes holding the First Blade.

“I have a bit of a problem. Remember you asked me how Hell was …”

“Yeah.” Dean prompts after Crowley remains silent for a few beats.  

“Well, I may have lied when I said all was ‘a okay’”

“You, lie? Really?” Dean replies, before putting his Blade into the back pocket of his ruined and tatted jeans.

“And there’s the Dean Winchester sass we all know and love.”

“What kind of problem?” Dean continues, walking forward towards Crowley with his arms crossed over his chest.

“With Abaddon gone, thanks for that by the way …” Crowley adds as an afterthought.

“Don’t mention it.”

“There’s only one other Knight of Hell unaccounted for.”

Crowley moves to pick up the file he had just received, flicking through its contents quickly.

“'One other’? Who’s the other?” Dean asks, and Crowley looks up at the man slowly.

“You.” He replies simply, trying not to sound too belittling.

“Me?” Dean asks incredulously, and it reminds the King of many of their previous encounters.

“Technically with the First Blade, you’re a Knight now. Congrats.” Crowley says smoothly, walking over to Dean, trying not to make it too obvious that he was eyeing the place Dean had placed his Blade.

“Who’s the other Knight?”

Crowley hands Dean the file, before placing his hands in his pockets and walking towards the fire. “Jezebeth, although I have been informed that she prefers Beth.”

“She?” Dean asks, and odd look of amusement on his face.

“Yes. Unlike Angels and Demons, Knights and Gods have genders; another thing to congratulate you about.” Crowley adds, relieved again when Dean just rolls his eyes in response, much like his old self.

“So where is she?”

“That’s the problem. We have no idea.” Crowley answers.

He realises suddenly that he is talking to a Winchester about hunting, and has an idea. The King walks over to where he keeps his alcohol. Some whisky should help Dean feel like his old self he reasons, pouring both he and Dean a glass.

“And where do I come in?”

“You’re a Knight now Dean. That Ass bone doesn’t just give you a bit of extra juice. It gives you a new rank.” Crowley explains, turning to Dean and holding out the glass of whisky. Dean however, makes no move to take it.

“You want me to pull rank on her. Get her to … what?”

“Just accept me as her King and do whatever I tell her to.” Crowley says quickly, looking at Dean but still holding out the glass of whisky.

Dean sighs, and throws down the file onto a nearby chair. He takes the glass from Crowley and the King rejoices inwardly.

“Great.” Dean says sarcastically, before taking a quick swig.

“Well, I have some info …”

“Hang on. I didn’t say I was going to do this for free.” Dean interrupts, and Crowley stops mid drink, eyeing Deans pocket again.

“Don’t make me pull rank on you Squirrel. I am the King you know.” Crowley responds, trying to sound intimidating and not intimidated.

“That’s thanks to who Crowley?” Dean says gruffly, and Crowley’s silence tells himself that the Winchester won that round. “I want something in return.”

“Ok.” The King says slowly, before taking another swig from his own glass.

“Sam deserves a brother, a family …”

“Dean, I can’t reverse this.” Crowley interrupts, signalling up and down Dean’s body with the hand not holding the glass. Dean just looks back at the man icily.

“I’m not asking you to.”

“Then …”

“Adam.” Dean says quickly “I want you to bring back Adam.”

“Adam?” Crowley asks perplexed, his whisky glass pausing close to his mouth once again. 

“My brother.” Dean replies completely deadpan, before crossing his arms over his chest.

“You mean the one in the cage?”

“Yes.” 

“With Michael? And Lucifer?” Crowley questions, trying to keep from raising his voice.

“Yes”

“The most guarded cage in Hell?”

“Yes.”

“With …”

“Crowley!” Dean interrupts, yelling at the man and making the King take a step back in precaution.

“Alright!” Crowley placates, holding up his hand in surrender. “You want him out? After all this time …”

“There was no way. But now there is.”

Crowley chooses not to argue with Dean’s statement, instead moving to place his glass on top of the fireplace mantle and watching as Dean does the same.

“You know just because I’m King doesn’t mean I have the keys to the Kingdom.”

Dean frowns at that comment, looking Crowley notes, much like his old annoyed human self. “That’s exactly what it means.”

Crowley sighs in exasperation “You want Adam out, just Adam?”

“Yes. Lucifer and Michael can stay and rot.” Dean growls and Crowley nods.

“Well, at least we agree on that.”

“You get Adam, take him to Sam, I’ll do whatever you want.”

“Is that a deal Squirrel?” Crowley asks, holding out his hand for Dean to shake.

“Yes.” Dean says with barely a pause to consider, reaching to shake the man’s hand instantly. 

Suddenly the room around the two men begins to shake, and the roaring of something that sounds like an open fire blares in their ears. Dean and Crowley’s hands glow a faint red, before everything suddenly just stops.

“What the hell was that!?”Dean yells, before wincing suddenly.

“Watch your language Dean. And that, was a demon deal, with demons …” Crowley replies slowly in his melodious British accent.

Dean frowns in confusion. “What?” He growls, looking at his hand closely.

“We take deals very seriously around here Dean. But of course, you knew that.” The King adds, remembering just how many demon deals the Winchesters had been involved in. 

“So …” Dean drawls slowly, watching Crowley’s expression closely.

“So, I’ll find a way to get Adam. You find this ‘Jezebeth’ and convince her to join the cause.”

“What cause?” Dean asks, turning to watch Crowley as he sits at his desk.

“Our cause. The cause to save hell.”


	3. The Righteous Man

"Sam?” The man sits in silence in the Bunker, staring seemingly at nothing and completely ignoring the man who sat opposite him. “Sam you need to eat something.” Castiel pleads, trying not to let grief or confusion overtake him as well. “I understand …”

“No, no you don’t” Sam says suddenly, sounding cold and distant.

“I’ve lost people I care about …”

“I haven’t lost him.” Sam snaps, glaring at the angel.

Both men sit looking at each other for a few moments, not knowing what to say next. Sam appears angry, Castiel appears lost, but both men look absolutely heartbroken.

“Sam …” Castiel sighs the man’s name, trying to be the voice of reason.

“He’s not gone Cas, he’s just …” Sam stops then, letting the rest of the sentence go unsaid. 

“A demon.” Castiel finishes for him. Sam closes his eyes as he hears the word, and Castiel leans back into his chair, looking up at the heavens.  “You know, it might make you feel better if you say it out loud.” The angel reasons, turning back to the young Hunter.

“No”

Castiel sighs, before sitting up again and leaning forward towards his friend. “It’s like, that episode of _The Walking Dead_." Sam frowns, finally looking to the Angel who was beginning to go off on a tangent. "Hershel and the others are all in denial, they think the Walkers are like them, but …”

“Cas, stop.” Sam interrupts sternly, holding up his hand, before letting it slap down onto the table with a heavy thud. “Just stop.”

Both men remain silent for a few minutes, staring at nothing and trying to digest what had happened that day.

“We need to do something.” Castiel says suddenly, feeling determined to help his friend.

“Any ideas?” Sam says, but he doesn’t sound determined, just sarcastic and defeated.

“Do you know anyone who could help us? Any hunters?”

“No.”

“Sam …”

“If anyone found out Dean was a demon …” Sam trails off, unable to finish. But Castiel understands immediately what he means to say.

“They would kill him.”

Sam stands suddenly, walking over to a book shelf and pulling down a thick leather bound book.

“I’ll do what I always do to help.” Sam says as he turns to place a book on the table, before turning to collect another.

Castiel raises an eyebrow in question, watching the man slowly accumulate seemingly random books around the seat he had just vacated. The angel wonders if the young Winchester had any ideas on what to do next.

“Research.” Sam says, before sitting and opening a book. Noticing Castiel hadn’t moved, he pushes a small pile towards the Angel “Let’s find a way to save my brother.”

 

“Cas? What is it?”

“Nothing.”

“You know, you still really suck at lying.”

Castiel sighs, too tired and distracted to make a retort. “It’s the Angel Radio. Someone is contacting me …”

“Who?” Sam asks, closing the book he was reading and looking at Castiel closely.

“Hannah. And some of the other Angels left in Heaven.”

“They’re not all back?” Sam questions, frowning in confusion and watching the Angel closely as he looks into the distance, squinting his eyes in what looks like concentration.

“What?” Castiel asks suddenly, noting Sam waiting for a response.

“The Angels. We … I thought, with Metraton locked up all the Angels would just go back.”

“It’s not that simple Sam.” Castiel sighs, happy now that the communication had appeared to have stopped “Metraton is gone yes, but the spell that expelled all the Angels from Heaven is still in effect.”

“You mean …”

“The only way into and out of Heaven remains the gateways that Metraton created. We can keep track of where they are from Heaven, but it’s impossible to simply invite all the Angels to use them.”

“Why not? You’re the big boss up there right, you could just …”

“I’m not ‘the big boss’ Sam. I don’t want that.” Castiel interrupts, before being distracted again by another incoming message from Hannah.

“Well, want it or not Cas, it looks like a lot of people are counting on you know.”

Sam looks of into the bunker, looking lost and heartbroken. The book he was reading lies ignored in front of him.

“What do you have? Anything that can help Dean?”

“No.” Sam says quickly.

“Nothing about The First Blade?” Castiel continues, wanting to do something, anything to help.

“I haven’t been looking at that.” Sam mutters, pushing away a leather bound book and looking down at the table.

“Then what …” Castiel pauses, before sighing in understanding. “Knights of Hell”

“It makes sense. Cain was a Knight because of the Mark and the Blade. If Dean’s …” Sam trails off, again unable to talk about his newly demon brother.

“So we can use this information; find a way to, I don’t know trap a Knight? Heal one?” Castiel asks Sam, but the Hunter is not really paying attention.  

“Yeah, sure thing.” The man says distractedly, beginning to look at another book of the table.

The message from Hannah on Angel Radio comes to Castiel again, but this time it is louder and Castiel cannot ignore it. He rubs his head to try and soothe the discomfort, before sighing in defeat. “Sam, I’m sorry … I have to…”

Sam looks up to see the Angel gesturing to leave. He clears his throat, a sign Castiel notes, of discomfort. “It’s ok Cas. I’ve got this.”

“You’re sure you’ll be alright by yourself?” Castiel asks before pushing back his chair. He was unsure whether to leave the young Winchester.

“Yeah. You go, I’ll be fine.” Sam says, delving back into his work and ignoring Castiel as he stands and walks away.

“Sam” The Hunter looks up from this book, his eyes still red and raw from crying “If anyone can survive this and still be a good man, it’s Dean Winchester.”


	4. The Ring of Jezebeth

“Ta da!”

Crowley gestures widely with his arm, introducing his new Knight of Hell to a group of terrified and uncomfortable looking demons.

“This is it? This group of Goth wannabes …”

“These are some of my best and brightest Dean.” Crowley scolds fondly, watching as the man approaches the demons and begins to walk up and down the ranks “ And may I add, most loyal to the cause. They’ll get you what I need.”

“Ok.” Dean turns to Crowley with a determined expression on his face. “Get any Wi-Fi down here?”

“Of course. This is Hell not a barn.” Crowley retorts, waving his hand to excuse the demons from the room.

“I’ll need a computer, something that will let me track down odd movements.” Dean says, going over to his new desk and gathering up a pen and sheet of paper. Crowley watches curiously as he begins to scribble notes furiously, his eyes furrowed in concentration.

“What exactly are you looking for?”

“Murders, disappearances, you know typical demon activity.” Dean answers, not looking up from the paper.

“You know Dean; you have the whole of Hell at your disposal now. You don’t have to hunt like it’s the Dark Ages.” Crowley states amused, sitting opposite Dean in his guest chair.

“Ok, so what’s your idea genius?” Dean growls, before rolling up the paper and throwing it into the corner of the room.  

“Mummy did teach me a few good tricks. One of which, is a tracker spell.”

“And you want me to what; hold your hand as you chant around a campfire?”

Crowley smiles at his new companion, before quickly becoming serious again. Glas as he was that Dean was acting like his old self, now wasn’t the time to get distracted. “I need you to find an artefact of Jezebeth. A weapon, a piece of clothing … A half-eaten sandwich for all I care.”

“Something she owned?”

“Exactly, I can use that to do the spell. Then bob’s your uncle … we have our Knight.”

Dean leans back into his leather chair, and crosses his arms in a mirror of Crowley’s posture. “If this is so easy, when haven’t you just done it before?”

“I didn’t have a Knight before, now I do.” Crowley answers, gesturing to Dean with a smile and another ‘ta da!’ movement of his arms.

“So I’m your errand boy?” Dean questions, sounding completely unamused by The King of Hell’s antics.

“Make it as kinky as you want Squirrel, just help me find that Knight.”

 

“A ring?”

“You know, that bloody makes sense …” Crowley grumbles, picking up the sheet they had both been studying and walking over to the demon that stood in the doorway.

“How does that make sense?” Dean asks from his spot by the desk, crossing his arms and frowning at the King.

“You’re sure about this?” Crowley asks the demon, who gulps under Dean’s threatening gaze.

“Yes Sir.” The demon mutters “Those documents have remained untouched and unaltered in the archives.”

“Ok good. Good.” Crowley says, walking back over to Dean and dismissing the demon by waving his hand. “Now shoo …” The door closes in the confused demons face, and Crowley continues to look at the paper, completely ignoring everything else.

“A ring? Why not a weapon?” Dean asks in his gruff voice.

“Remember who you’re dealing with here Squirrel. This isn’t a run of the mill demon. This is the demon of lies and falsehood …” Crowley trails off, still studying the document in his hands.

“Yeah but a ring?”

“Hell some kids have daggers, some have a First Blade, and she has shops at Tiffany’s. Each to their own.”

“So who do we find this thing?”

“No idea?”

“What does it look like?”

Crowley stops, putting his hands in his pockets. “A ring …” he muses with an amused smile.

“Great. So all we know is that this Knight is called Jezebeth and she had a ring …”

“That’s more than we had a few hours ago, That’s progress.” Crowley responds, trying to sound optimistic.  

“Too slow for my liking …” Dean growls.

“Well, we could always draft in an extra pair of hands …”

Dean runs his hands through his hair, sending his short brown hair in all different directions. “Yeah, like who?”

“Well I for one know a gentleman who has a particular liking for finding demons. Tall, long billowing hair … goes by the name of Moose …”

“No way Crowley.” Dean interrupts, looking up at Crowley with a furious expression.

“Dean …”

“Leave Sam out of this or so help me God you’ll be finding this bitch yourself.” Dean snaps, and Crowley sighs before continuing.

“Ok.  No Moose. Then I guess we have to do this ourselves …”

“Not we. Just ‘I’” Dean grumbles. He leans his head on one of his hands, before suddenly sitting back in his chair with a small smile.

“And where are you going?” The King of Hell asks, watching in amusement as Dean suddenly develops a determined expression.

“I have an idea on where to find this thing.” Dean growls, striding over to the door.  

“Dean wait …” Crowley stands, adjusting his black suit and smiling as Dean frowns in confusion “You’re one of us now. It’s time Daddy taught you a few tricks.”


	5. Angel Radio

Castiel enters the abandoned warehouse that had been the centre of his operations against Metraton. After the Angels had left, the place had become empty and unused. Castiel approaches the screen in which he had agreed to meet with Hannah. He had decided leaving Sam to visit Heaven was not an option, and Hannah strangely had agreed.

“Castiel” Hannah greets on the screen and Castiel smiles.

“Hannah”

“Thank you for coming. I understand, this may be a hard time for you …” She trails off, giving Castiel a sad smile.

“Thank you”

“Everyone here heard about what happened.” She pauses, looking genuinely spry and upset “We’re so sorry Castiel …”

“You summoned me?” Castiel interrupts, trying not to sound too harsh.

“Yes. It’s about the gateways?”

“The entrances to Heaven?”

“Yes. It seems that Metraton still has some allies amongst us. They plan to break him out of the Prison …”

“What is it Hannah?” Castiel prompts after the Angel remained silent for a few moments.

“The group of Angels left loyal to Metraton know exactly where these gateways will appear, and are guarding them.”

“How can they know?”

“There seems to be some sort of pattern to where the gateways will appear. They know before even we do. Then they move to the location and slaughter any Angel that attempts to use the portal …”

“They have you pinned. Like the 300 Spartans.” Castiel muses, but Hannah frowns in confusion, not understanding the reference.

“We cannot defeat them from this end Castiel. They have us so not enough of us can get through to fight back; we are being slaughtered.”

“What can I do to help?” Castiel asks, looking back at the screen.

“We are sending messages to all Angels remaining on Earth, to avoid the gateways. But we need to do something …”

“Yes?” Castiel prompts again when Hannah remains quiet.

“We need someone who can fight, someone you can defeat them …”

Castile interrupts her suddenly, understanding what she was trying to say. He sighs and smiles coldly. “You want me to get Dean, to slaughter the Angels?”

“He is our only hope Castiel. A knight of Hell could defeat the Angels, and then the portals would be open. We could come and go as we pleased …”

“No.” Castiel snaps, before regaining his composure. “I’m sorry Hannah … that is impossible. You will have to come up with another plan. What about the Angels on Earth?”

“There are not enough to fight them Castiel. These Angels are warriors, and many that chose to remain did so because they were scholars, researchers or healers … You are the only Angel capable to fight on Earth. At least on our side”

“I will do something about his Hannah. You have my word.”

“Thank you Castiel.” Hannah says with a small smile. “And again, I am very sorry …”

The screen fades to black, and Castiel remains staring at his reflection for a few moments. He decides to go back to Sam, and worry about Heaven later. He had more important things to worry about.

 


	6. The Bunker of Cuthbert Sinclair

“And that was lesson one. Teleportation.” Crowley says with a smug smile, watching as Dean squints and shakes his head to clear it.

“I prefer walking.” Dean mumbles, and Crowley just smiles in response.  

“Really? Personally I think that’s a pretty good perk to the job.”

“Whatever …” Dean growls.

He walks towards the door of the hidden bunker of Cuthbert Sinclair, also known as Magnus, lead magician of the Men of Letters. Or at least he was, until Dean killed him with the First Blade.

“You didn’t do that bad you know. Most start of by only Teleporting half way …”

“You mean …” Dean says, walking through the door and into the bunker “I could have just been cut in half?”

“Yes” Crowley answers quickly “But you didn’t” He adds with his playful expression.

“Good for me” Dean growls.

“Well, this is going to take a while …” Crowley says, opening the door to the first of many rooms in the building.

“Then better get moving.” Dean says, stepping into the room and scanning the room.

Crowley sighs, before also entering the room and beginning to look around. “This was a good hunch Squirrel. If anyone’s got any info on this thing …”

“Was that a compliment Crowley?” Dean interrupts, before opening some drawers from what looks to be an old apothecary table.

“Don’t get used to it.” Crowley replies, and Dean huffs a laugh.

“I thought the whole point of me was to find this thing when you were … doing whatever it is you do.”

“Yes well, as it stands, this is more important.”

“And Adam?” Dean asks, turning to face the man.

“Still in the Cage.” The King responds quickly, avoiding Dean’s gaze and instead flicking through some seemingly random sheet of paper.

“I gathered that.” Dean says crossing his arms. “How are you going to get him out?”

“That I haven’t decided yet.” Crowley retorts, before looking up at Dean who has a murderous expression on his face. “What? It’s not as if we can just open the front door …”

“Who are you more worried about, Michael or Lucifer?”

“Well neither of them are exactly on my Christmas list.”

Dean sighs before turning back to continue searching the room. “Just get him out Crowley, that was the deal.”

“I’m very well aware of that Dean. Don’t worry, your little bro will be back on solid land soon enough.”

“So you have no idea what this thing looks like …”

“No, but it belongs to a very powerful demon. It will …” Crowley stops suddenly, his eyes widening in realisation.

“What?” Dean questions, as Crowley slaps his hands together.

“Ok Squirrel, lesson two …” Crowley says, turning to Dean who was rummaging through various small boxes and drawers. “Demon artefacts have an ‘aura’ if you will. It’s like the equivalent of a ghost leaving sulphur. We just follow the trail”

“Ok …”

“You’re a Knight Dean, follow your instincts …” Dean sighs, but suddenly he feels something. Crowley watches closely as Dean’s eyes turn to a jet black, and he begins to stalk like a predator through the halls of the hidden building. “Well, this could actually work” Crowley says, before following Dean like he was following the trail of a sniffer dog.

Crowley finds himself stood in the doorway of an even smaller room, this one appearing to be a storage room of some kind. Boxes and books line the shelves and are scattered all over the floor. The King turns his attention to Dean, who suddenly plunges his hand into a pile of small boxes, and pulls out one green case. Crowley walks forward slowly.

“It’s empty.” Dean growls, his eyes returning to their natural colour.

The box contains a small piece of paper, and Dean picks it up and begins to read quickly.

“But it’s definitely got a demon trail. Powerful essence of demon …”

“ _Artefact_ _2.45.1, Ring of Jezebeth”_ Dean reads, before looking over at Crowley.

“Bingo” The King says “Although it would be better if the ring box had the bloody ring” Crowley grumbles

“ _Men of Letters Archive …”_ Dean trails off, stopping to slam the empty box and note down onto the table.

“What?” Crowley asks, picking up the box and reading for himself.

“The Bunker. The Ring is in the Bunker …” Dean grumbles, running a hand over his eyes and pacing up and down the small wooden room.

Crowley sighs, before saying something that definitely didn’t match his gentlemanly appearance or accent. “Oh.” The man replies, putting down the box “Well shit.”


	7. Hey Little Brother

“Looks like someone’s been busy …” Crowley says as he walks towards the tables in the central room of the Bunker.

Dean walks further into the room slowly, feeling uncomfortable and totally out of place in the place he had once called home.

“Always looking for a way out huh Sammy …” Dean murmurs, looking at the paper and research complied on the table. He sees his name written several times, but abandons reading further.

 Instead he walks to the end of the room to where Sam and he and stored boxes of old artefacts the Men of Letters had gathered.

“So what’s the plan here exactly Dean?” Crowley asks, watching as Dean begins to open drawers and boxes quietly along the shelves, his new abilities allowing him to be all but silent in his endeavours.

“Just look for the box, it should be around here …”

“Dean?” A gravelly voice disturbs Dean’s search, and he turns inhumanly quickly, startled by the voice and not fully realising who had approached himself and his companion.

“Lesson three Squirrel, angels are one of the few beings that can sneak up on us,” Crowley whispers to Dean comically, knowing fully well that Castiel could still hear him.

“Don’t say ‘us’, He is nothing like you Crowley” Castiel retorts, stepping forward and further towards the two demons.

“Cas …” Dean says quietly, hanging his head and rubbing his eyes, more so out of it being a nervous habit than necessity. He was technically dead after all.

“Actually Feathers, he’s almost exactly like me.” Crowley says, more serious than his usual mocking self.

“Get out of here.” Castiel all but growls, taking a threatening pose.

“Is that how you greet family Cas” Crowley says in mock shock, gesturing at Dean who was now staring at a space behind the Angel.

“I was talking to you Crowley … you’ve done enough.”

Castiel turns suddenly hearing someone approach him from behind.

“Hey Sam.” Dean says quietly, trying to smile but seeing Sam’s heartbroken expression, stops quickly,

“Evening Moose.” Crowley says, nodding his head at the Hunter who stands partway hidden behind Castiel. The Angel turns, watching closely for Sam’s reaction.

There is deathly silence in the bunker, everyone waiting for Sam to say something, anything. Castiel remains quiet, unsure of how the younger Winchester will react, and not wanting to leave his side.

“Well this is a touching family reunion …” Crowley grumbles.

Castiel just glares at the King, making Crowley stop smiling and almost hang his head in surrender.

Sam is crying silently now, and Dean continues to look at him closely, a sad smile on his lips.

“Let me ask you Sam, do I have something in my eye?” After making his joke, Dean closes one eye, and it changes from his famous forest green to a deep jet black.

Crowley chuckles once at the joke, but Dean and Sam do not break eye contact. Dean suddenly looks guilty, and smiles his famous ‘sorry Sam’ smile.

In that moment, Sam doesn’t see a demon, a killer with black eyes. He only sees his big brother, making jokes and trying to make the best of a horrible situation.

He’s trying to make me smile, Sam thinks. After everything he had to go through, no matter what awful things he has had to deal with, he still is only thinking about everyone else; about making sure I’m ok.

“Sam?” Castiel approaches the man cautiously, before putting a hand on his shoulder to offer some comfort.

“Sammy …”

Dean can barely finish speaking before Sam all but throws himself on his brother, enveloping him in a fierce hug.

“Dean” Sam rasps, now crying loudly into his brothers shoulder.

“It’s ok little brother.” Dean responds, wrapping his arms around Sam and patting his pack soothingly “It’s still just me …”

 

“You’re awfully quiet …”

“I’ll be honest with you Sammy. I’m not sure exactly what I’m supposed to say.”

“You know this doesn’t change anything Dean.” Sam states, leaning forward to be closer to his brother, despite them being sat on opposite sides of the long wooden table. “You’re still my brother …”

“Thanks Sam.” Dean says with a small smile. “I don’t Cas feels the same way.” He adds, looking over at the Angel.

“Give it some time Dean. He is an angel after all.” Sam reasons quietly, trying not to be overheard by the man who was busily searching through some Men of Letters boxes.

“He’s worked with Crowley before … Hell more than I have.”

“I told you to watch your language Squirrel …” Crowley suddenly says, and Dean looks up to retort, but notices that the man had placed a small box on the table.

“Is that it?” Dean asks, looking at the small silver ring nestled in an old ring box.

“The Ring of Jezebeth.” Crowley announces to the room “I’ll admit, it’s a little bit of a let-down after all the hype …”

“Dean, does that look familiar to you …” Sam interrupts, looking up at his big brother with a worried expression.

“The Horseman …” Dean muses, looking at the ring closely.

“Beg pardon?” Crowley asks, watching Dean’s expression carefully.  

“The Four Horsemen, they all had rings that looked similar to … that” Sam replies, nodding his head over at the seemingly plan ring sitting on the table.  

“Maybe it’s connected.” Dean says in response. He watches as his little brother moves closer to the ring, but it begins to glow, and vibrate violently. “Sam don’t! …”

Dean grabs his brother’s hand before he can touch the ring, his eyes flashing black as the ring sends a wave of energy through the room and knocks some loose papers from the table.

“Well, that was exciting …” Crowley says after a few beats of shocked silence.

“What the hell was that?!” Sam yells, looking at Dean for some sort of explanation.

“It’s reacting to Dean.” Castiel murmurs and it is the first time he had spoken in a long while. Dean looks up at his friend, but finds the Angel is staring intently at the ring and avoiding his gaze.

“Well, now that we have this …” Crowley says, snapping the box shut and putting it in his coat “We can get started. Say your goodbyes Squirrel …”

“Goodbye?” Sam says, sounding like a heartbroken child.

“We’ll be back Sammy. We’ve just got something we need to do.” Dean replies, looking down at his brother with a small smile before following Crowley.

“Dean wait!” Sam calls, before the demons have a chance to disappear from the bunker. “What am I supposed to do?”

Dean doesn’t respond, unsure of what to say, but Crowley answers for him.

“Well Moose, I suggest you get a room ready. You’re going to have some company."


	8. Team Holy Hell

“So that’s the plan?”

Dean sits opposite Crowley in the Kings office. He had remained relatively quiet since returning to Hell from the Bunker. Obviously his interaction with Sam had shaken him,

“Yes. With you, me and Jezebeth, that’s enough firepower to keep Michael and Lucifer inside the cage, and to get Adam out.” Crowley replies. Dean looks off into the distance, not really paying attention to what the man was saying. “That is, if you still want him …”

“What?” Dean asks suddenly, snapping to attention.

“Well, now that Sam seems to be adjusting…”

“This doesn’t change anything Crowley. I’m not Sam’s big brother. Not anymore.” Dean replies. His voice is still famously gravelly and rough, but the man sounds totally dejected; almost exhausted.

“Suit yourself Lancelot.” Dean quirks an eyebrow at Crowley, at the Kings smile drops. “Lancelot? Knight of the Round Table? Ring any bells …”

“I know who it is.” Dean all but whines, crossing his arms over his chest for what Crowley believed must have been the hundredth time that day “Just a stupid nickname …”

“If you prefer Squirrel …” Crowley muses, raising a questioning eyebrow at his Knight.

“What do you need?”

“Ok, here’s a shopping list.” Crowley says, handing Dean a list of things he would need for the tracking spell “Send your henchmen, we’ve got another problem.” Crowley adds, frowning at the ring as it sits in the centre of the table.

“What problem?” Dean asks, looking at the ring himself and checking that it wasn’t acting strangely.  

“Trying to make a Devils Trap in Hell …” Dean rolls his eyes as Crowley produces a pot of red paint like he always carried it with him. “Don’t get stuck Squirrel.”

 

Dean watches closely as the King of Hell slices a cut along his arm, gritting his teeth as he does, before placing his arm over a bowl and filling it partway with his blood.

Both men stand in Crowley’s office, a huge collection of various bowls, jars, books and other strange artefacts surrounding them on any available surface.  

“Ok” Crowley holds out his hand towards Dean, a smile on his face “Your turn …”

“What?”

Crowley sighs, before rolling his eyes and grabbing Dean’s arm. “This requires more blood than your usual tracker spell. She’s not a normal demon Dean …” Crowley explains, making a long cut on Dean’s left forearm and letting the blood drip into the wooden bowl sitting on the table.

“Son of …” Dean clenches his teeth against the pain, not being use to a knife cut being so painful.

“Apologises, demon knife” Crowley says, holding up the small pocket knife to show his companion before putting in back into his black suit jacket.

Dean holds his arm and looks at the scar, amazed that he can already see it begin to heal.

“Stand back Squirrel, this can get explosive …”

Dean obliges, moving a few steps back behind Crowley. Crowley drops the match into the bowl of his and Deans collected blood, before begin the chant to summon the Knight of Hell …

_“Infernus subter vos anima mea, in commutationem satelles Mitte mihi_

_Et a carcere de sanguinem, et ignem,_

_Iunctis manibus tuis sunt, altiora in flammas et plantabis in sanguine crescunt media et aperuerit ianuam inferni Pentagram.”_

The blood contained in the bowl begins to shimmer, and Dean sees a red light emerge and illuminate the Kings face in an eerie glow. Crowley bends and picks up the bowl, bringing it close to his pale and troubled face.

“Well that’s weird …” Crowley mumbles, looking into the bowl with a frown etched onto his face.

“What?” Dean asks, trying to look over the man’s shoulder.

“According to this … she’s here.” He turns to look at Dean over his shoulder, a perplexed expression on his face “In Hell.”

“Hell?”

“That can’t be right …” Crowley murmurs to himself, looking back into the bowl.

“She’s in Hell?” Dean asks again, trying to gain the man’s attention.

“That’s definitely not right …”

“Crowley!”  

Crowley sighs, before all but slamming the bowl back down onto the table. He walks over to the selection of ingredients and tools gathered for the spell, and begins to look through.

“Yes Squirrel, she’s in Hell. And apparently is also a Chameleon … because I have never seen her …” Crowley mumbles, beginning to gather some herb jars and other strange objects.

“So what now?” Dean asks, frowning  as he watches Crowley pace around the room, placing down jars on random surfaces.

“We summon her.” Crowley explains, wincing as he opens and smells a jar of so called herbs.

“How?”

“King of Hell mate, I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve …” Crowley responds in his typical cheeky vernacular.

“You sure this is going to work?” Dean asks, crossing his arms and making no move to help the King of Hell as he continues manically collecting various things.  

“No” Crowley says quickly.

As he turns Dean sees what he is holding in his large hands. The ring of Jezebeth sits in one hand, and a glittering steel knife lies in the other.

“Great” Dean growls. “Well then lets summon this bitch …”


	9. Little Brother or Big Sister

The bunker remains quiet and eerie after the departure of Crowley and Dean.

Castiel had excused himself for a while, leaving Sam sitting at his well-used spot at the central tables. Despite being surrounded with piles of books and research, the young hunter completely ignores all of it. He stares out into the room, looking past Castiel as the Angel reappears suddenly with a light gust of wind.

“Sam?” The young man continues staring into space, not hearing Castiel as he approaches, trying not to startle his companion. “Sam?”

Sam looks up suddenly, scoffing when he spots the Angel and rubbing his eyes to clear away some of the sleep.

“Sorry Cas” He replies with a small smile “It’s been a long day …”

“Yes. I can understand that.” Castiel responds, still walking over to Sam slowly.

Sam watches as Castiel walks, his eyes creased in what looks like pain. If he were human, Sam would assume that he was suffering from a headache or something similar. As it was, Sam knew that was impossible. He  clears his throat, trying to gain the Angels attention as he gets closer to the tables.

“How are you?” Sam asks, trying desperately not to sound patronising.

“Me?” Castiel asks perplexed, seeming confused at Sam’s concern.

“Yeah. You seem …” Sam pauses, looking up at Castiel with his brows furrowed. “Distant.” He finishes, watching as the Angel carefully takes a seat at the table next to the Hunter.

“I apologise Sam. I think I’m just concerned about Heaven.”

“How are things up there? Did you sort out that problem?” Sam begins clearing away some of the papers that had accumulated on the table, making room for Castiel to lean on the wooden table.

“No.” Castiel sighs, rubbing his head as if clearing away pain.

Sam watches his action closely, trying not to outwardly show his concern at the Angels odd behaviour. “You’ll figure something out Cas. You always do.”

“I hope your right Sam.”

Sam smiles at the Angel, trying to offer some comfort, but notices that Castiel seems distracted, and is not looking in his direction. He clears his throat, deciding it may be better to change the subject.

“So, it looks like we’ll have some company soon.” Sam says, leaning back in his chair to get more comfortable.

Castiel smiles then and Sam inwardly lets out a breath of relief.

“I look forward to meeting your brother Sam. Another Winchester …”

“Well technically it’s Milligan.” Sam corrects, matching Castiel’s small smile. Suddenly his expression changes and Castiel watches his face closely to see why.  “Honestly, we don’t know him all that well.” Sam continues, seeming troubled.

“Really?”

“Yeah. He was killed, by a Ghoul. Him and his mother …”

“That’s terrible.” Castiel replies after Sam trails off, unable or unwilling to discuss the topic further. Castiel had not been around when the Winchester brothers had first met Adam, there younger half-brother.

“Yeah, and you know the rest.”

“He became Michaels vessel, and was trapped in the Cage” Castiel recites, remembering a time when he had been almost killed by Lucifer by intervening and throwing holy fire at Michael. He hoped Adam wouldn’t feel too upset by that …

“Yeah.” Sam sighs, beginning to play with a pencil that led on the table. “Me and Dean never talked about that.”

“Why?” Castiel prompts after Sam goes quiet again.

“We had no way of getting him back …”

“You had me …” Castiel responds, his brow furrowed in confusion. He didn’t want to say it outright, but was slightly confused as to why the brothers hadn’t requested he fetch there young brother, as he had done with Sam.

“Yeah, but …” Sam stops fumbling with the pencil suddenly, looking up at Castiel “We never really knew Adam. We didn’t know if it would be worth the risk. Plus we never really knew what we could do if we got him back anyway,,,” Sam trails off, before making scowling at himself. “That makes us sound like terrible people.”

“No. No it doesn’t Sam.” Castiel says confidently, leaning forward in his seat to be closer to the young man. “You and Dean have always had to make terrible choices in the past for the sake of everyone else. This was just another one of them.”

Sam smiles at the Angel, before sighing and resuming batting the pencil up and down the table. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He replies “Well, it looks like we’ll have a chance to make it up to him now.”

“I think you’re right Sam.” Castiel smiles in response. “You will be a good big brother.” He says sincerely, causing Sam to let out a small laugh.

“I hope so; I have had a good teacher …”

“Yes. You did …” Castiel trails off, not truly understand why he hadn’t said ‘do’.

“Well, I should get some rest. Will you let me know when they get back?” Sam asks, standing and stretching slightly.

“Of course” Castiel replies, smiling as he watches Sam leave the room and go to his bedroom.

After the Hunter had left the room, the Angel gathers the book Sam had been reading and pulls it towards him. Seeing the topic, he sighs loudly, before putting his head in his hands in despair.

“ _Knights of Hell: The Damned Warriors of the Devil”_   

 


	10. All Hail The Queen

“You may want to whip it out …”

Crowley says with a blank face, earning an unamused expression from Dean. The Knight does reach for his Blade however, keeping his hand hovered over the place he stored it in his back pocket.

“You ever met her before?” Dean asks, watching as the air around the two demons begins to shimmer, and darkness begins to gather and warp into an abnormal figure.

“No. And I will admit Squirrel, I never planned to …”

Dean doesn’t have chance to question Crowley’s comment, before suddenly a woman appears before the men. She was incredibly pale, her skin being radiantly white and almost luminous. Her thick black hair hung untamed and wild down her back, and her body was covered in a long patterned dress. The woman looks around the room with a bored expression, before turning to look at Crowley.

“Evening sunshine.”

“Crowley.” Jezebeth sighs, ignoring the other man in the room who was glaring at the Knight who had just suddenly appeared from the darkness.

“You know, for once it would be nice for someone to sound like they want to see me.” Crowley grumbles, placing his hands in his pockets.

“Never going to happen … your majesty.” Jezebeth retorts, before sinking into a ridiculous curtsey with a childish expression on her face.

“Have a seat.” Crowley says, gesturing to the seemingly innocuous chair directly in the centre of the room.

“… because you asked so nicely.”

Jezebeth sits in the chair slowly, keeping a blank expression. Crowley begins to mutter something under his breath, just as the Knight starts placing her arms and hands on the armrests of the wooden chair. Chains emerge from the darkness slowly, capturing the woman’s arms, legs and chest. Jezebeth sighs, apparently amused by the Kings antics.

“Really Crowley? I wasn’t exactly fighting back …” The woman grumbles, before beginning to move slightly to test the strength of the chains. Crowley simply smiles in return, ignoring her comment.

“I believe you may be familiar with Dean Winchester …” Crowley says, gesturing to the man who stood a little way away from the two demons in the centre of the room.

“No.” “But I am now.”

“We have a request …”

“A request?” Jezebeth questions amused, almost laughing at Crowley. Dean glares in response, before moving his shirt to expose the hidden Blade. Crowley watches the woman’s face closely for her reaction, surprised when she simply rolls her eyes in response. “I’m listening.” The Knight continues sounding bored.

“She’s all yours Squirrel …” Crowley says, moving from the centre of the room.

Dean approaches the knight slowly. They both watch each other closely, Jezebeth looking into Dean’s eyes with intent curiosity, and Dean glaring back in what could only be seen as hatred.

Suddenly, Dean pockets his Blade, and crosses his arms over his chest. “Never seen you before.” The man comments, eliciting a smile from his captive.

“I keep to myself, do my job.”

“What job?” Dean asks quickly, and Jezebeth smiles a teasing smile.

She clears her throat comically, sitting up to recite her job to the watching demon and King of Hell. “My charge is to protect the souls that enter Hell. To sort them to their rightful place, and insure no harm comes to them …”

“A bit of a conflict of interest there, wouldn’t you say?” Dean interrupts, scowling at the Knight who was moving her hands, trying to ascertain the strength of her bonds.

“This is Hell. Not a torture chamber Dean. Souls don’t last forever. Even the wicked ones deserve to be treated with respect.”

“So while everything has been going to crap upstairs and in Heaven, you’ve been babysitting?”

“It is my job.” Jezebeth responds with a shrug. “I don’t really question it …”

“And who exactly, gave you this job?” Dean interrupts again, shifting his stance

“Lucifer.”

“Lucifer?” Crowley asks from the corner of the room, and Jezebeth turns to him with a knife like smile.

“There were three of us. Lilith, Abaddon and myself. We were each given a charge, something to live for that wouldn’t mean our lives and abilities were wasted.”

“Well, it looks like you’re not exactly doing a great job …” Dean retorts, looking at Jezebeth’s bonds. She glares at the man, and Crowley walks forward to be included in the exchange.

“And where does Cain fit into this? And Alastair …”

“Alastair isn’t …” Jezebeth stops suddenly, her eyes widening when she realises her mistake “Wasn’t my problem. Nor is Cain.”

“…was” Crowley interjects, before shrinking back deeper into the back of the room when he receives a glare from Dean.

The Knight walks forward, before crouching in front of the seated prisoner. She keeps a vacant expression, not making any move to get further away from the man’s penetrating gaze.

“So you chose to just hide down here. To do nothing while people suffer.”

Dean looks down at the woman’s bonds suddenly, hearing them tighten abruptly when the Knight tries to lurch forward. Jezebeth glares at Dean, before leaning forward to be mere inches away from his face. Despite everything, and them being evenly matched, Dean gulps.

“I know what happens when one of us leaves Hell. Eve, left to defend her children. She never came back. Lilith, left to gather troops to aid Lucifer. Never came back. Even Abaddon, the first Knight of Hell. All she was told to do was to find the Men of Letters and put a stop to them. She …”

“Never came back, yeah we get the picture.” Dean finishes, standing up from his crouched position and beginning to circle Jezebeth in her chair.

“So you can understand why I chose to remain here. I don’t fancy getting hunted.”

Dean scoffs at that, before pulling out his First Blade. He stands behind her out of her line of sight, twirling the weapon in his hands.

“So instead you chose to stick around in this crap hole. Having slumber parties with your girlfriends …”

“What can I say? Women have to stick together. Even demon women …” Jezebeth murmurs, sending a sarcastic smile to Crowley, who was watching the exchange curiously.

“Well, from now on …” Dean says, pocketing his Blade and getting a questioning look from Crowley “You’ll be hanging with us.”


	11. O' Death

_“You have so much potential. I can see why he has taken a shine to you…”_

_“St … stop” The girl rasps, struggling against the ropes that burn into her arms and legs. Her capture just laughs at her attempts, moving over to his collection of instruments._

_“Let’s try something else …” The man says, dropping down his knife, and selecting another tool in its place._

_“Please. Please stop …” The girl cries again quietly, her voice to raw and painful from screaming and pleading to say anything more._

_“You can stop all this. You can stop the pain …” The man says, turning to her, the new instrument gleaming harshly in his pale thin hands. “Just say yes.”_

_“No” The girl answers automatically, shaking her head quickly, sending her ebony hair to fall over her pale face._

_“Wrong answer …” The man growls._

_He moves forward and strikes the woman in the stomach, piercing her flesh with the huge shard of crystal. She gasps and writes, trying desperately to move away._

_“Please! Please Alistair!”_

_Hearing his name, the man retracts the shard, before standing and wiping the stark scarlet blood from his weapon with the bottom of his clothes. “Begging won’t get you anywhere Angel. Just take the deal …”_

_“I’ll never work for Lucifer.” The girl cries, tears running unimpeded down her broken face._

_Alistair scoffs, throwing over the shard back onto the table. “It really doesn’t look like you’ve got much a choice …” The man drones, eyeing the girl closely._

_“No, please! … PLEASE! …”_

“Hey?! Hey! You still with me …”

The voice of another man pulls Jezebeth from her own mind, causing her to jump and move away from the source of the disturbance.

“Take it easy” Dean says, stepping back but holding up his arms in surrender.

Jezebeth scans the room quickly, noticing that Crowley stands in his place at the back of the room, where he had been just a few moments before. No one had moved even an inch, but she had felt like she had been gone for a long time …

“Let me go.” The Knight says suddenly, her voice cracking like she was about to cry.

“What?” Dean asks shocked, looking over at Crowley who just shrugs in response.

“Please … let me … let me go!” Jezebeth cries, writing furiously in the chair.

“Woah, woah take is easy sister.” Dean says approaching her warily. Crowley waves his hand, and the chains that had been holding the demon disappear in an instant.

“The last thing we want is an angry knight…” Crowley whisper to Dean as an explanation.

“I am not your sister.” Jezebeth says quietly, sinking down into the chair, before deciding she wants to stand up. Dean notices and makes a move to help her up.

“Crowley. Little help …” Dean says, looking over his shoulder at the King.

“Don’t know if that’s such a good idea Squirrel …” Crowley responds, not making any move

“I got it …” Jezebeth says, feeling embarrassed and determined not to accept the help of the Knight.

“Not a fan of being tied up huh?” Dean says casually, watching the woman stretch her arms and legs.

“Just remembering the last time.” Jezebeth says in a small voice, and Dean notices the woman shudder. “Wasn’t a good time.”

“So much for a fearsome Knight. She’s just a scared kid …”Dean says to Crowley over his shoulder, as Jezebeth walks to the other side of the room to look at Crowley’s impressive collection of jar and boxes.

“Don’t underestimate an Agent of Hell Dean.” Crowley whispers in response, before finally stepping out of his position and nodding over to the ring that lies on the table. Dean picks it up quickly, moving over to the woman now flicking through a spell book.

“What about this?”

Jezebeth drops the book to the floor carelessly, causing Crowley to frown in confusion. Dean doesn’t flinch, just continues to hold out the ring. “Where … where did you get that?” The woman asks, moving to take it from him.

“Not important. It is your isn’t it?”

“Yes. Yes that’s mine.” Jezebeth says with a smile, placing it on her ring finger.

“Where did you get it anyway? I’ve never heard of a Knight having anything like that.” Crowley asks, walking forward. Dean rolls his eyes when he notices the King stands behind him like a shield.

“Death.”

“What?” Dean asks, distracted by Crowley and not knowing if he had heard her correctly.

“Death gave me this ring …”

“Death?”

“Yes.” Jezebeth answers distractedly, smiling at the ring on her finger.

“Death?”

“Yes thank you Squirrel, I think we’ve got the picture.” Crowley interjects, stopping Dean and the Knight before they continue their useless call and response.

“Have you never heard of crossing your fingers?” Jezebeth says suddenly, causing both men to eye her curiously. The demon was nothing like the two men had expected. Instead of fearsome and the woman was flippant and changeable, focused and argumentative one minute, and vacant and childish another…

“What?” Crowley asks, wondering for a second if the Knight was mad.

 “When someone is lying, they cross their fingers behind there back.” Jezebeth holds up her ring finger holding the ring and crosses her middle finger over it, hiding the front of the ring “It blocks it. It doesn’t really do anything … just an old wives tale.”

Jezebeth trails off, looking down at the gleaming ring on her finger and beginning to twirl it. Crowley and Dean share a quick glance, before Dean just shrugs.

“Yes, well not that that’s not incredibly interesting but …”

“We need your help with something” Dean interrupts, moving away from Crowley and towards the very distracted and distant demon.

“What happened to the threatening interrogation?” Jezebeth says suddenly, crossing her arms over her chest, almost mirroring Dean’s previous stance. “Now you’re just asking politely …”

“I’ve done my fair share of interrogation.” Dean says coldly.

“That I believe.” Jezebeth continues, eyeing the man up and down.

“How can you not know Dean Winchester? Everyone bloody knows the Winchesters …” Crowley interrupts, frowning at the two Knights and stepping forward, again feeling left out of the conversation.

“Not me. I haven’t left Hell since … Well since Lucifer ruled Hell.”

Crowley’s eyes grow wide in shock, and Dean turns to look at his reaction. “Bloody Hell.” The King grumbles.

“Exactly.” Jezebeth retorts, smiling smugly.

“So you have no idea about what has happened on Earth? And in heaven?” Dean asks gruffly, making a move to cross his arms but stopping when he notices that the woman is still in the same position, and not wanting to look like he was copying her.

“I have another job I’ve been doing. I assume you know my full title?” Jezebeth asks, finally releasing her arms and moving over to one of Crowley’s many overflowing bookshelves.

“Demon of Lies and Falsehood …” Crowley recites, watching the woman closely.

“I can recognise a souls true nature as well; whether they truly belong in Hell. I help sort the souls …” Jezebeth trails off, picking up a book she apparently found interesting.  

“Jesus Christ, you basically work in my office. I had no idea.” Crowley grumbles under his breath, earning an unamused expression from Dean.

“Don’t beat yourself up Your Majesty. I’m good at keeping a low profile.” Jezebeth replies, still appearing engrossed in her selected book.

“Why would you need to? You’re a Knight of Hell aren’t you?” Dean asks. Jezebeth sighs, before placing the book back where she found it carefully.

“Do you know how the original Knights were created Dean?”

“I have an inkling.” Dean says, looking down at his arm that bears The Mark of Cain. Even though it was covered by his clothing, the man was always aware of it. Dean stops his inspection quickly when noticing Crowley watching him intently.

“Ok, what about why they were made?” Jezebeth continues, unaware of Crowley and Dean’s silent conversation. “We are warriors Dean, made to destroy and kill. That wasn’t my kind of thing …”

“So you hid?” Dean asks, believing immediately that the woman was telling the truth. Dean could spot a killer, and she simply wasn’t one.

“I went into hiding yes. Somewhere I knew no one would ever think I would hide.”

“Hell” Crowley answers with a small laugh, before sitting down at his desk.

“Hiding in plain sight I believe you could call it. Even Abaddon didn’t know I was here.” Jezebeth continues, turning away from the shelves at last to look at the two men.

“Lucky for you …” Crowley all but hisses under his breath.

“So, what’s the plan?” Jezebeth asks suddenly, sitting opposite Crowley at his desk.

“Plan for what?” Dean asks, before looking over at Crowley who shared his confused expression.

“To open The Cage. You’re right Crowley, with the three of us that should be enough power to stop anyone from getting through …”

“Hang on, we didn’t say anything about The Cage.” Dean says, his hand subconsciously moving towards his hidden Blade.

“I know.” The woman replies, still looking around Crowley’s office with an expression of pure curiosity.

“The how did you know that’s what we wanted you for?” Dean continues, moving closer to the desk and the two demons sat opposite each other.

“I saw it” Jezebeth answers simply, waiting for Crowley to understand …

“Oh bloody hell, its true” Crowley grumbles, leaning his head back on his leather chair.

“What’s true?” Dean asks, watching as Jezebeth just smiles at response at Crowley’s antics.

“I can’t read your mind Crowley, just spot any hidden lies hidden behind your eyes.”

Dean and Crowley look at each other quickly, with mirroring frowns of confusion.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean whispers to the King, not really caring that the woman could hear him perfectly well.

“Oh great, she’s an enigma wrapped in a riddle … wrapped in a dress from the 1800’s …” Crowley says, eyeing Jezebeth’s dress with a look of disgust.

“Crowley, focus …”

“Sam doesn’t hate you Dean.” Jezebeth says suddenly, causing Dean to stop dead.

“What?” The man snaps, earning him a look of warning from the King.

“Sam, your brother. He doesn’t hate you …” Jezebeth explains, suddenly becoming very interested at some of her dress material that hangs over her knee.

“Oh. Well great, that’s good to know …” Dean answers sarcastically.

“He’s afraid of you.”


	12. Best Friend or Horsemen

“We don’t have time to be worrying about Moose Squirrel, bigger fish and all that.”

“I know Crowley. Just back off”

 “Things have changed here. I miss the old days …” Jezebeth murmurs under her breath, closing her eyes and appearing to be almost meditating.

“Old days? You mean when Lucifer and his minions were crawling around?” Crowley retorts, before smiling smugly.

“Hell was pretty organised back then. Things were simpler.” Jezebeth continues, still maintaining her strange posture.  

“Really?” Crowley asks incredulously.

“Yes.” Jezebeth sighs, before finally opening her eyes “Sorry to break it to you Your Majesty, but Hell did last for thousands of years before you came along.”  

“Yeah, led by a …” Crowley pauses then, no doubt trying to find a word suitable to describe Lucifer. “A dick.” Crowley says suddenly, causing Dean to turn and look at the man, raising an eyebrow in amusement. “What? You know I’m telling the truth”

“Hey, you wanna talk dirt on Lucifer then gossip with Sam. I’m sure he’d be more than happy to oblige.” Dean says, and Crowley notes how his voice lacks the humour behind his comment.

“Lilith was in charge of Hellhounds, Abaddon was Demons, I was Reapers.” Jezebeth contunes, having been ignoring the exchange between Crowley and his new Knight.  

“Reapers?” Crowley asks, sounding more disbelieving than interested.

“Death wasn’t … isn’t around that often your Majesty. Someone had to help babysit his minions”

“Death?”

Jezebeth sighs, before turning to address Dean with a smile playing on her lips. “You really do have a habit for repeating everything people say don’t you?” Dean just scowls in response, and Jezebeth continues. “Before there were Crossroad demons, Kings and Knights, we were all pretty much the same; fallen Angels who were warped into something else. Something more …”

“You mean Abaddon and Lilith were Angels?” Dean asks, and Crowley shakes his head.

“No.” Jezebeth says quickly, and Dean frowns.

“You just said …”

“It’s complicated …” Jezebeth interrupts, sending a quick glance to Crowley. “Lucifer created us; technically we are the children of an Angel.”

“Lucky you.”

“Hardly”

“So, where the Hell have you been all this time?” Dean asks, crossing his arms over his chest again, causing Crowley to roll his eyes.

“I already told you …”

“Well yes, I think that’s enough of a history lesson for today.” Crowley says suddenly, standing from his desk and walking towards the exit to his office “Shall we?” The King says, gesturing for Jezebeth and Dean to follow.

“You’re not interested in hearing this?” Dean asks, gesturing to the demon who was currently standing up slowly, avoiding the impending confrontation she could sense was about to happen.

“Of course, but we do have a schedule to keep to Dean. Unless you want to keep Moose waiting …”

At the mention of his brother, Dean stands taller, ready to move at a moment’s notice. Suddenly, a demon appears at the doorway, and begins a quiet but extremely animated conversation with his King.

“He is not going to be the man you knew Dean.” Jezebeth says quietly, watching the exchange between Crowley and one of his many demon assistants.

“Look Jezebeth …”

“Beth.” The woman says, and Dean nods his head in acknowledgment.

“Ok, Beth …I’ve had to deal with the aftermath of Lucifer’s extended slumber party before.”

“You mean Sam?” Beth questions “Your brother?”

Dean stops then, thinking carefully about how to respond. He wants to ask the demon how someone who admittedly had never left Hell, could possibly know about Sam and Adam. Before he has a chance to ask however, he hears Crowley clear his throat loudly.

“Oi, gossip on your own time …” Crowley says, and his two Knights share a quick glance, before following the demon from the room, and into the deeper sanctums of Hell.


	13. Welcome to Hell

“So let’s go over the plan again”

“We do all the work … try not succumb to let the urge to lock you in …” Dean grumbles under his breath, earning a sigh from Crowley and an almost imperceptible smile from Jezebeth.

The woman clears her throat, before turning to address the unamused King.

“Dean and I stand back when you open the Cage. We reach in, block Michael and Lucifer, and you grab Adam. We all stand back, check Adam has his soul and leave before Michael and Lucifer come to enough to realise what is happening.”

“Thank you.” Crowley replies, sounding very much like a pleased school teacher “At least someone pays attention to me …” He growls, but Dean is no longer watching the man.

Dean looks over Crowley’s shoulder. The tunnel is long and completely black. The trio stopped passing demons and other entities hours ago, and ever since they had just been faced with darkness and silence. Apart from Crowley’s many comments however, and the King was yet again trying to ease the tension by making another ridiculous Hell related pun.

“Do you ever think that demons just pretend to find you amusing, because you’re there king?” Dean grumbles, as Crowley laughed to himself. 

“The thought had occurred …”

“How do we know that they won’t try and fight us?” Jezebeth interrupts, and she obviously wasn't amused by the Kings puns either. 

“We don’t. Don’t worry Squirrel, you’ve got an advantage this time.” Crowley adds, seeing Dean's raised eyebrow and a expression that said 'you have got to be kidding me'. Crowley sighs, before continuing. “Michael and Lucifer have been trapped without any access to Souls or Grace for years now Dean. They will be weak and drained. If we’re lucky they won’t even realise we're there. Even so, these guys aren’t to be messed with. You’re going to need a few more things in your arsenal. We can’t just rely of the donkey bone …”

“Like what?”

“Smoking out” Crowley says, stopping to face Dean and effectively halting the two Knights as they walked behind him “You can leave the physical body and become ethereal. That’s a handy little trick."

“You mean like possessing people?” Dean says, and Jezebeth notes the man sounds totally disgusted by the idea.

“Sometimes.” Crowley says, sounding defensive. “You know what they say Dean, if you can’t beat them …”

 

A few minutes later, Jezebeth had reclined against the wall of the corridor, drifting off into her mind and completely ignoring the impromptu lesson taking place. Dean had been unable to leave his body, and Crowley was getting more and more frustrated.

“You know, maybe it’s the teacher …” Dean growls defensively.

“Shut it.” Crowley stops suddenly, his eyes widening in realisation “Oh, bloody Hell … it’s the tattoo isn’t it?”

“Tattoo?” Jezebeth asks, and Dean sighs, before laughing at himself.

“Oh well brilliant. A demon who can’t smoke out.” Crowley grumbles, before putting his hands in his pockets. “Completely bloody useless …”

“What is it?” Jezebeth asks, stepping closer to be involved in the conversation.

“Anti-possession tattoo. Me and my brother got it when I was a Hunter.” Dean says, pulling his shirt down to expose the black mark on his chest.

“Was?” Crowley asks jokingly, earning a glare from Dean.  

“So you can’t leave your body? That’s strange …” Jezebeth continues, staring at the exposed tattoo. She reaches out suddenly, touching it gently and gazing at the tattoo in wonder.

“Not that this isn’t great for me, we do have other things to worry about …” Crowley says, startling the woman who pulls her hand back as if Dean’s skin had shocked her.

“So what happens if I get stuck in there?” Dean asks Crowley, adjusting his shirt.

“Don’t worry about it.” Crowley says flippantly with a smile.

“Really?”

“Yeah. We can Smoke Out, we’ll be fine.” Crowley responds, gesturing to himself and the female Knight.

“Screw you Crowley” Dean growls, but it lacks its usual menace.

“That’s screw you … Your Majesty” Crowley says, making Dean roll his eyes. Jezebeth smiles at the exchange.

“You ready for this gentlemen?” Jezebeth asks. She turns and begins walking further down the dark corridor, flexing her arms as if she were preparing for a fight.

“Dean …” Crowley whispers, his gaze flicking to Jezebeth to ensure she couldn’t overhear them “No matter how tempted … don’t kill them”

“What?” Dean asks, before making a move to follow the Knight towards The Cage.

Crowley stops before reaching out and grabbing the man, making Dean stop suddenly. “Trust me.” Crowley hisses quietly, holding onto Dean’s arm “Don’t. Kill. Them.”

 

The round stone slides across the doorway with finality, and all three of the demons let out a sigh of relief.

“Michael?” Crowley asks Dean, sounding uncharacteristically worried.

“Didn’t move a muscle.” Dean says, shifting the man leaning on his shoulder “Thought I was in his head I think …”

“That makes sense.” Crowley says, nodding his head rapidly before turning to Jezebeth. “Lucifer?”

“Same. They were both pretty distant Crowley.” Jezebeth says, but is distracted by the man sinking further into Dean. “Let me help you …” The Knight says, walking forward to help support the figure.

“Adam?”

All three of the demons remain deadly silent, straining in the darkness and waiting to hear the man’s response.

The rescued man just stares straight ahead, not paying attention to any of the people that surround him. 

“Adam? Can you hear me?” Dean tries again, moving to stand in front of his brother and leaving Jezebeth to support his weight.

Suddenly, the man takes a breath, before beginning to recite seemingly random words.

Dean’s eyes widen as he hears them, torn between relief that he was speaking to horror at what he was saying.

“Adam … Milligan … Winchester … Windom … Kate …”

“What’s he going on about?” Crowley asks, raising and eyebrow and making no move to help Jezebeth and Dean with the mumbling man.

Adam continues to speak, but sways as Jezebeth tries to hold him still. With a nod to his companion, Dean takes the man from the Knight, and gently lowers Adam to the floor. The older man places a hand on each of his brother’s shoulders, before shaking him gently.

“Adam, can you hear me?” The man asks pleadingly, searching his face for any sign of recognition.

“Michael … Zachariah … Lucifer …” Adam continues, his eyes wide and staring vacantly into the darkness.

“Maybe it’s a hit list.” Crowley says with a shrug. 

“Shut it Crowley” Dean growls “Help me get him up Beth.”

Jezebeth moves forward again, taking one of Adam’s arms.  Despite being supported on both sides, the man suddenly buckles, falling to the floor in a heap and startling the two Knights that had been supporting him.

“He’s heavy …” Jezebeth says completely shocked and she starts stepping back, trying to get further away from the man on the floor.

“Demon … Angel … Demon … Angel” Adam continues to mumble, and Dean becomes increasingly more worried, checking over the man for any injuries.

“We’re going to need an Angel Dean.” Crowley says, sounding relatively bored and unconcerned. “Someone to check his soul …”

“I’ll do it” Jezebeth says quickly, making a move to step forward.

“No” Dean snaps, startling Adam and causing him to try and push away from the man currently holding onto his shoulder. Dean just holds him tighter, trying to gain his attention.

“You don’t trust me.” Jezebeth states, crossing her arms over her chest and watching Dean closely.

“With holding a door open yes.” Dean growls, not turning his gaze away from the figure lying on the floor “With my brother … no” He adds in a small voice.

“Dean, let the girl do it” Crowley says, placing a hand of the man’s shoulder pulling him backwards, before moving them both to the side of the corridor and making room for Jezebeth to step forward.

The Knight stalks forward slowly, as not to startle the mumbling and writhing man. She sends a frown to Crowley before kneeling down beside Adam. Dean watches closely as her hand begins to glow, a sickening red that reminds him of hellfire.

“It’s woman Crowley …” Jezebeth murmurs, still amazingly being heard over the pants and screams of the man on the floor. Suddenly the man stops, and Dean watches closely to check his brother was still breathing. Adam opens his eyes slowly, blinking and looking around in confusion.  Jezebeth turns to Crowley with a small smile, before getting up and moving to make room for Dean. “Don’t forget it.” She adds, beginning to walk up the corridor and back into the main pits of Hell.

“Adam?” Dean asks, gently shaking the man and trying to gain his attention.

“Dean? …” The man’s eyes furrow in confusion, before a small spark of recognition can be seen to take over. “Dean.” He says again, and this time the name is not a question.

“Yeah bud, it’s me …” Dean says quietly, his face breaking into a heart-warming smile, and it is clear that the man is relieved.

“Where am I?” The man rasps, making a move to sit up.

“Hello baby Winchester.” Crowley says coolly, looking at the fragile form in front of Dean’s crouched body. “Welcome to Hell”


	14. Defender of Heaven

Castiel enters the abandoned warehouse, looking around closely to ascertain whether or not he was alone. After Hannah’s warning that Metatron’s followers were still on Earth, the Angel had been extra wary of his movements. Castiel’s priorities had changed in the past few days, and now keeping Sam safe was at the top of his list.

“Castiel?”

The screen across from flickers to life, and another Angel appears. Nervously, Castiel approaches and forces a smile to the face on the monitor.

“Hannah” Castiel greets in response, standing awkwardly in front of the screen.

“Thank you for coming back Castiel.” Hannah replies with a smile “We knew you would make the right decision.”

Castiel shifts his weight, changing his stance and showing his discomfort. Hannah frowns seeing the Angels strange behaviour, but her question about it is cut off when Castiel speaks suddenly.

“I can’t let you use Dean Hannah”

“What?” Hannah responds, trying to keep her voice even and not alert the Angels around her.

“Dean is not a weapon. This is not his fight” Castiel says equally quietly, whilst still trying to sound stern and sure of himself.

“Not his fight?!” Hannah exclaims, before sending a quick glance around her “Castiel …” The Angel replies in a much more even tone “Metatron killed Dean Winchester.”

Castiel closes his eyes and sighs, demonstrating yet another very human response. “Hannah …”

“Dean Winchester is dead because of Metatron Castiel. He has more cause than most …”

“To seek vengeance on Metatron, not kill his followers.” Castiel replies firmly, glaring at the screen “That’s not the kind of man he is.”

“That’s exactly what kind of man he is Castiel. He’s a Hunter.”

 _“Was_ a Hunter Hannah.” Castiel adds quietly, and the Angel just smiles sadly.

“… A Hunter who bares the Mark of Cain.” Hannah says after a pause “It is destiny …”

“No Hannah.” Castiel interrupts “Dean is no longer part of the problems of Heaven.

Hannah frowns, looking at Castiel closely. “You mean, no longer part of Heaven.” She says, and the statement catches the other Angel off-guard.

“What?”

“Castiel, do not let your sadness at the loss of your friend to cloud your judgement.”

The man does not know what to say in response, but instead just stands awkwardly. He clears his throat, trying to form a retort. “I …”

“Dean Winchester is dead yes, but the being who bares the Mark of Cain is a direct link to Heaven. He owes it to us …”

“Dean Winchester owes you nothing.” Castiel says sharply, but Hannah just sighs in response. “He has already given his life to try and stop Metatron. He doesn’t owe us anything more than that.”

“The demon can destroy Metatron and his followers.” Hannah says coldly, beginning to become frustrated. “He can stop the war Castiel. Regain peace in Heaven …”

“What happened to being a fair leader Hannah?” Castiel responses, making the woman stop quickly “To punishing Metatron and not killing him?”

“That was before we truly understood the impact that he has had.” Hannah replies sadly, “He is the leader of a cult Castiel, a group of Angels who believe he should be the new God.”

“Killing these people will not bring peace Hannah.”

“No, perhaps not.” Hannah says with another sigh. Castiel notes that the woman looks exhausted, but does not comment on it. “But it will stop any more of our Brothers and Sisters being slaughtered.”

_“Cas? If you’re there buddy, I need your help …”_

The voice of a prayer in Castiel’s head distracts him from the conversation, and he immediately stands taller, ready for action.

“Castiel?” Hannah says, trying to again the Angels attention.

“I have to go Hannah.” Castiel says quickly, about to leave when Hannah’s voice distracts him.

“Think about what Dean Winchester would have wanted Castiel.” The Angel says, watching closely for Castiel’s reaction. “Your friend would have wanted to help us. He would have helped us …”

The screen flicks off, and Castiel stands still for a few seconds, shocked and his exhaustion beginning to catch up on him.

Suddenly he remembers Sam’s call, and goes to The Bunker to find his friend, scattering paper around the abandoned room as he unfurls his wings and flies from the room.

 

Castiel enters the Bunker, and immediately finds Sam in the same place he had left him, sat at the long wooden table. The Angel sighs, alerting the Hunter to his presence and he begins to move away books.  

“Did you get any sleep?” Castiel asks, approaching Sam warily and watching as the man quickly begins covering various things he had been reading.

“What do you think …” Sam responds sharply, avoiding Castiel’s questioning gaze.

“Sam, you need to rest.” Castiel chides, not making a move to sit at the table, despite how exhausted he was feeling.

Sam looks up suddenly, and glares at the Angel stood over him. The change startles Castiel, and he almost takes a step back.

“Where were you last night?” Sam asks Castiel, sounding very much like a concerned parent.

“What?” Castiel asks dumbfounded, having not been expecting that Sam would notice he had left the Bunker.

“I went looking for you and you weren’t here.” Sam replies, before looking back at his research with a sigh “You said you weren’t going to talk to Hannah …”

“I wasn’t.” Castiel says quickly, and hears Sam let out a sharp huff of laughter “I didn’t …” The Angel corrects.

Sam stands up suddenly, before walking over to one of the many shelves of books that line the long room of the Bunker.

“Still a bad liar Cas.” Sam says over his shoulder, sounding cold and annoyed.

Castiel winces inwardly, scolding himself for causing Sam any more unwanted emotions or worry. “Sam …”

Before Castiel can continue, a loud thumping noise echoes throughout the Bunker. Both men freeze, waiting to see if the noise continues.

“What was that?” Sam asks, turning to look around the Bunker for signs of movement. Castiel notices that the Hunter automatically takes a fighting stance.

The noise sounds again, but this time the thumping is accompanied by a strange humming sound, almost like an electrically current …

“It’s coming from upstairs …” Castiel says, pinpointing the room in a matter of seconds. Dean’s room. Sam immediately heads in the direction of the stairs, and Castiel reaches out and arm to try and halt him. “Sam wait, this could be a trap.”

“We’re warded Cas, no one could just show up” Sam says quickly, still heading upstairs.

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean …” Castiel stops, hearing a new sound in addition to the strange thumping and humming.

Sam turns to the Angel, raising his eyebrows in an expression almost daring Castiel to follow him. “It might be Dean. Let’s go.”


	15. Return From Oz

Castiel sighs, before flying in ahead of Sam and appearing outside the door of the offending room. Sam just rolls his eyes at Castiel, and the Angel tries to hide how drained even simple teleportation was making him. Suddenly the strange noises stop as quickly as they had appeared, and the two men hear an almighty crash and a groan.

“I swear to anyone … that is the last time I do that.” A muffled voice says through the door, and Sam reaches out around Castiel excitedly to open the door before the Angel could.

A figure was lying on the floor, wearing what appeared to be a strange grey tunic and leather leggings. Her short red hair was raised in all different directions, and her face was contorted into a grimace.

“Charlie?”

Hearing the familiar voice, the woman looks up quickly, before breaking out into a huge smile.

“Sam!” The woman exclaims, gratefully accepting the man’s hand to help her stand. “Phew, for a minute there I thought I was gonna get stuck in some weird alternate dimension …” Charlie murmurs, brushing herself off and trying to tame her wild hair.

“Yeah that wouldn’t have been good” Sam says with a smile, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

Charlie stops smiling instantly, reaching out to place a comforting hand on her friends shoulder.

“Are you ok?” Charlie asks, her voice becoming warm and concerned.   

“Um, not really …”Sam mumurs, unsure of how to continue.

“What …”

“Sam?” Castiel questions, cutting Charlie off before she has a chance to question the Hunter further. The Angel looks at the woman curiously, not recognising her but noting that she was oibvioulsy a close firend of Sam’s.  

“Cas. This is Charlie.” Sam says, gesturing to the young woman, who was staring at the man with her mouth hanging wide open. “Charlie … this is Castiel.”

“Castiel? Castiel!” Charlie stammers, stepping further towards him. “Oh my god. No wait … not that … erm ,,, It’s nice to meet you!” Charlie exclaims, holding out a hand in greeting.

Castiel shakes the woman’s hand cautiously, and Charlie just continues to beam at the Angel.

“How did you get back?” Sam asks Charlie suddenly, and the woman clears his throat, trying to concentrate.

“Long story, and one I don’t fancy repeating.” Charlie says with a smile, before beginning to look around the room and over Castiel’s shoulder at the doorway. “Where’s Dean?”

Sam suddenly becomes deadly silent, and Charlie looks between the two men’s heartbroken expressions.

“Charlie …” Sam begins, cannot continue, unsure of what to say.

“What?” Charlie asks with a forced smile. “Dean’s ok right? … Right?”

Sam sighs, before placing an arm around Charlie’s shoulders and leading her from his brother’s old bedroom.

“We should take this downstairs.” Sam says “Come on”

 

“I want to help” Charlie says suddenly, trying to sound convincing and strong, but pausing to roughly wipe away a stray tear that was running down her face.

“Sorry Charlie.” Sam says in response, looking down at the table and avoiding his friends’ gazes.

“Sam, I’m not useless …” Charlie continues with a light laugh, trying to ease the tension in the room.

“I know that Charlie, but  …”

“I can help. I can fight …” Charlie interrupts, her voice sounding much more confident.

“No, no way.” Sam says, rapidly shaking his head and sending his long brunette hair flailing around his pale face and red rimmed eyes.

“Sam!” Charlie exclaims, but the man just continues to shake his head.

“I have to agree with Charlie Sam, we are going to need as much help as we can get.” Castiel interjects, causing the hunter to frown at him in confusion.

“What?” The Hunter asks, wondering suddenly why Castiel had decided that they needed more help to assist the Angels.

“Thanks Cas. Oh, is it ok if I call you that? I know that’s like … a Winchester thing.” Charlie asks with a small smile, not noticing that Sam was eyeing Castiel closely.

“It’s fine.” Castiel says, returning a smile to his new acquaintance.

“Charlie, I understand that you’ve got more … experience in this kind of thing now. But this is … this is huge.” Sam says, turning back to Charlie before giving his friend a pleading look.

“I know. Which is exactly why you are gonna need my help.” Charlie responds.

“Charlie, I understand …”

“No Sam,  _I_ understand, you lost Dean …” Charlie says, and her voice breaks on the last word, causing Sam to close his eyes. He hangs his head, desperately trying not to let his emotions get the better of him. “But that doesn’t mean you’re gonna loose me.” Charlie continues. “Trust me, I know what I’m capable of.”

Sam tilts his head up to look at his companion, before sending her a watery smile through his pained expression.

“So, Oz really hardened you up huh?” Sam asks, blinking away a tear and sniffling.

“You could say that.” Charlie says with a smile, glad she could change the tone of the conversation. “Although, if I see one more flying monkey …”

“Monkey?” Castiel asks, tilting his head and squinting his eyes. Sam smiles noticing one of Castiel’s signature looks, before turning back to look at Charlie.

“Cas likes monkeys.” The man says, turning at and looking at Castiel with a fond expression.

“I don’t.” Charlie says suddenly “I hate monkeys. Especially flying monkeys …” Charlie grumbles, earning a small smile from Sam.

“Well, isn’t this sweet. Family reunion is it Moose?” A voice says from the corner of the room, and all three turn to see where the melodious accent had come from.

“Crowley.” Sam says, all but snarling his name as a greeting.

“What are you doing here?” Castiel ask, his usually even voice sounding harsh and sharp.

“Crowley? As in … King of Hell Crowley?” Charlie mutters, looking warily between the hunter and the new figure who had just appeared.

“Smart girl.” Crowley says with a small smile aimed towards Charlie “Replacing Dean already are we Moose?” Adds Crowley, looking over to Sam.

“What the hell do you want Crowley?” Sam growls, trying hard not to show his emotions, but Charlie notices, and places a supportive hand on the Hunters arm.

“Thought I’d stop by … and tell you that your brothers will be here shortly.” Crowley says, and Sam looks over at Castiel in confusion.

“Brother _s_?” Charlie asks, exaggerating the ‘s’.

“You mean …” Sam starts, but is unable to finish the sentence.

“Yes Moose. Adam has been retrieved from the Cage. Hallelujah and all that jazz …” Crowley jokes, waving a hand around flippantly and moving closer towards the table and its three occupants.

“He’s coming here?” Castiel asks, and Sam cannot tell whether he is referring to Adam, or Dean.

“Yes, but before he does, we need to talk.” Crowley says, gesturing towards himself and the hunter, before motioning to the corner of the room.

“About what?” Sam asks, making no move to leave his companions and go somewhere more private with the King of Hell.

“Your brother. The demon one …” Crowley adds as an afterthought, watching in amusement as Castiel clenches his teeth in response to his last comment.

“What about him?” Sam asks, looking back and forth between Castiel and Crowley.

“Well, he’s not technically speaking … a demon.” Crowley adds walking towards the table and flipping open a book that Sam had been showing Charlie.

“What?” Castiel asks, frowning in confusion.

“Then what is he?” Sam asks, leaning forward towards the demon who was still looking through the book casually.

“Honestly Moose …” Crowley says, before shutting the book with a light thud “I have no idea.”


	16. Welcome to the Bunker

“What are you talking about?” Sam questions Crowley, watching the man’s movements closely.

Crowley sighs, before stepping back, addressing the table like a teacher to his students. “Demons are made in Hell. They are souls that were taken to Hell and warped into something else …”

“Yeah …” Sam prompts, when Crowley suddenly pauses.

“Dean died on Earth, becoming a demon without either him or his soul going to hell.” Crowley continues, before frowning to himself. Sam and Castiel share a mirrored look of confusion, before Sam turns back to the demon before them.

“What are you saying Crowley?” The hunter asks, thoroughly bemused.

“After I knew Dean was dead, I went on a little search in Hell to find his soul…”

“How did you know his soul would be in Hell?” Castiel interrupts gruffly, sounding extremely defensive.

“C’mon Cas … we can disagree on many things, but Dean Winchester … he had a one way ticket to the big Fire Pit when he died.”

“So what Crowley …” Sam asks, rubbing his eyes to try and clear his head.

“It wasn’t there.” Crowley says quickly, placing his hands in his coat pockets.

“No soul?”

“No soul, so that only meant one thing …”

“It could have gone to Heaven” Castiel interjects, again sounding defensive and ignoring Sam’s pleading looks.

“No one bearing the Mark of bloody Cain was going to get a ride to the penthouse.” Crowley snaps at the Angel, causing Castiel to tense.

“Crowley …” Sam says slowly, trying to get the man to continue.

“He wasn’t dead. He didn’t die …”

“It was you.” Castiel interrupts suddenly, his eyes widening with realisation. The King of Hell looks visibly worried, and backs up almost undetected.

“Castiel?” Charlie questions the Angel, noticing that a knife had appeared in the man’s hand as he begins to stand from the table.

“You put the Blade in his hand. You woke him.” Castiel continues, and Sam turns to look at Crowley, his face contorted with confusion.

“Cas?” Sam asks, trying to get the Angel to explain.

“I did what I had to Cas. If I didn’t …”

“He wouldn’t have become a demon!”

“He would have been stuck in limbo.” Crowley snaps back, releasing his hands from his pockets “Not dead … just … waiting.”

“You turned Dean Winchester into a monster.” Castiel growls and Charlie shivers from hearing the raw emotion and power just in his voice.  

“He was already a monster Cas.” Crowley responds quietly “I just gave that monster a purpose ,,,”

“Cas! Cas stop!” Sam calls after the Angel, but Castiel stands, ready to attack the demon before him.

The Angel begins to descend on Crowley, before two figures appear before him out of thin air. Castiel jumps, moving back to take a defensive stance before he notices who had scared him.

“See, not so fun when it happens to you right?” Dean says to Castiel, before turning to smile at his younger brother.

“Dean.” Sam says, sounding relieved but yet wary.

“Hey.” Dean says in response to his brother, before scowling at the King of Hell “Thanks for the help by the way Crowley …”

“You’re welcome.” Crowley says sarcastically, and Dean just rolls his eyes.

“Adam?” Sam asks, his voice breaking with emotion. He gets no response, and Dean grunts, shifting the man in his arms.

“Hey Sammy, you wanna give me a hand here …” Dean says, struggling to hold up the limp figure in his arms.

Sam takes the man from Dean, before leading him up the stairs. Crowley points after Sam, announcing that he was going to follow, and Dean nods, letting the two man leave alone.

“Hi Dean” A voice says from behind the Knight, at the table, and he turns to find its source.

“Charlie?” Dean asks, frowning in confusion.

“Yeah. I’m back …” Charlie says with a shrug, and Dean notices the woman he once knew so well appears to be shy and almost nervous in his presence.

“Huh.” Dean says with a smile, looking at Charlie’s new appearance. “It’s good to see you.” The man says, making his friends uneasy expression morph into a smile in return.

The Knight turns, about to address Castiel when they both make eye contact for the first time since the man had died.

Dean just stares at Castiel, completely in awe of what he could see. Looking into the Angels eyes, he saw faces, faces he instinctively knew belonged to his friend, despite never seeing them before. He wings were tall and proud behind his back, shimmering like a precious stone and yet appearing powerful and menacing.

“What?” Castiel asks, somewhat uneasily, noting that Dean had remained quiet for a few seconds and looked completely dazed.

“Nice feathers …” Is all Dean says, before he disappears upstairs to be with his brothers, leaving Castiel who remains frozen … truly and utterly stunned.

 

“I’m still not interested Crowley.” Sam says to the man currently stood in the corner of the bedroom.

“You will be, trust me on …”

Crowley stops speaking suddenly, and Sam turns to see why, only to be almost knocked over by a figure that appears in front of them from thin air.

“I’m going to have to get use to that …” Sam murmurs, turning back to the man led in the bed and continuing to dampen his forehead with a cloth.

“Did you know that Cas has four faces?” Dean says suddenly, and Crowley rolls his eyes at his boyish enthusiasm.

“What?” Sam asks, not even bothering to turn to look at his older brother.

“I know!” Dean exclaims, stepping around to the other side of the bed that holds Adam “It’s super weird, and kinda creepy …”

“Don’t you have somewhere to be Dean?” Crowley says from his place in the corner of the room, sounding relatively bored.

“Jezebeth …” Dean sighs, remembering the Knight who was currently waiting for him back in Hell.

“She’ll be in my office. Tick tock.” Crowley continues, stepping forward.

“I’ll be back in a flash.” Dean says to his brother, and Sam looks up to nod an affirmative. Dean breaks out into a smile when Sam rolls his eyes, noticing that the demon had turned his eyes to a deep jet black. “Get it … flash?”

“Yes thank you Dean. I do believe someone is waiting …” Crowley says, when Sam just shakes his head and huffs a laugh at Dean.

“Don’t wait up Sammy ...” Dean tells his brother, before sharing a parting glance with Adam. He disappears as suddenly as he had appeared, and Crowley walks further towards Sam and the man currently asleep in the small bed.

“Right. So, know that we’re alone…”

“Not alone Crowley.” Sam interrupts, gesturing to his younger brother. “And I don’t want to speak to you …” The man continues, moistening his cloth from a bowl of water resting on a bedside table.

“Oh please, let’s save the emotional outburst for a later episode. Right now, we have more important things to talk about.”

Sam turns to make a retort, but notices that Crowley looks deadly serious, almost worried. Sighing, Sam places the cloth into the bowl, and turns to address the demon. “Ok fine.” The Hunter says, crossing his arms. “What is it?”

“Dean.” Crowley responds, and Sam frowns.

“Dean is acting perfectly fine Crowley. Making jokes, talking to us all, even Charlie …” Sam continues, gesturing out the door and the to the bottom floor of the Bunker.

“That is exactly my point Sam. When have you ever known a Demon to be so … so …”

“Human?” Sam finishes for Crowley, raising an eyebrow.

“Exactly.” Crowley says, releasing one of his hands from his pockets to gesture with. “Human” The demon says the last word almost with a shudder, and Sam rolls his eyes.

“Well let me think ,,, You?” Sam says, trying not to sound too sarcastic.

“That was different.” Crowley responds sharply.

“How?”

“I was all, hopped up on human blood, that wasn’t me. But Dean, this is all him.” Crowley says, dropping his voice almost as if he was worried that they would be overheard by the eldest Winchester.

“So he’s joking around, not being all serious and broody, so what?” Sam says, turning back to his sleeping brother.

“So what?” Crowley asks shocked. “So what?!”

“Keep your voice down.” Sam hisses, turning to address the red faced and angry demon “Charlie and Cas are downstairs…”

“Sam, I don’t think you fully understand what I’m trying to say here.”

“What exactly are you trying to say?” Sam asks frustrated.

“Dean’s …” Crowley pauses, trying to find the right word. “transformation is happening more slowly than I would have anticipated. His powers are all fine, but  _him_  …”

“Go on …” Sam says, turning to the demon who had paused, and was looking at the floor with an odd expression.

“You saw what the Mark was doing to him before. I don’t think that it is going to stop just because Dean is dead.”

“So you’re saying …”

“I’m saying, enjoy having your brother around, because he’s not going to be the dear old Dean we all know and love for long.”

Crowley and Sam eye each closely, before Sam turns and all but slams the cloth he had been using on Adam back on the table.

“Bullshit …” He growls, but stops suddenly, placing his hands over his eyes.

“Sam …”

“No. No way. Crowley.” Sam argues, turning to the man. “I’ve known you for a long time …”

“… yeah and don’t I know it.” Crowley mumbles, but Sam ignores the comment.

“And I’ve seen you do things before … things I never thought a demon would do.”

“Ok, such as …”

“Bobby.” Sam says quickly, making Crowley frown in confusion.

“Bobby?” The demon questions. “What about dear old darling Singer?”

“You healed him, made it so he could walk again.”

“Yeah … and …”

“And?!” Sam yells, before stopping himself quietly and glancing to the door. Once certain no one was coming, Crowley continues.

“It was beneficial to me. I needed his help …”

“Ok fine. What about you and Dean? Before all this …” Sam adds with a frown, trying not to say the word ‘demon’.

“What about us?”

“You were allies before, years ago, when you were stopping the apocalypse.”

“Which one?” Crowley asks with a sarcastic smile, and Sam sighs, frustrated.

“I didn’t want to say it then, but you were almost … friends.”

“Ok Moose, let’s not get too Rom-Com about this.” Crowley says defensively, before beginning to pace around the small room.

“I’m just saying Crowley, maybe you don’t know Demons as much as you think you do.”

“No, he doesn’t.” A voice says from the doorway, and a startled Sam turns quickly.

“Cas?”

“But I know The Mark of Cain Sam. And I know what it does to the man who wears it …” The Angel continues, stepping into the room and showing that there was a woman stood behind him.

“Man?” Charlie says with an unamused expression. “Now that’s kinda sexist.”

“Charlie? Can you watch Adam for a few minutes?” Sam says, and the woman walks towards him to take the cloth and bowl he was holding from his hands.

“Yeah sure, why?” Charlie asks, before sitting on the edge of the bed.

“We need to talk.” Sam snaps, gesturing to the two men stood at opposite sides of the bedroom.

Castiel and Crowley share a quick look, before following as Sam strides from the room, leaving a perplexed Charlie to care for a still sleeping Adam.


	17. A Conference with the King

Castiel and Crowley follow Sam into his room, Crowley immediately making a beeline for the chair at the side of the room, and Castiel turns to watch Sam close the door with a thud. He turns to the Angel, exhausted but still sporting a determined expression.  

“Cas, what is going on?” Sam asks, moving to push away some hair that had fallen into his eyes.

“Dean is acting strangely. More so than usual …”

“If by strangely you mean ‘human’,” Crowley interrupts, air quoting the last word “then … and I can’t believe I am saying this, but I agreeing with Feathers”

Sam’s eyes widen at Crowley’s comment, not being able to believe that the demon and angel were on the same side of an argument for once.

“Sam, I’m sorry to say this, but Dean should not be acting this way.” Castiel continues, still standing at the front of the double bed, but not making any move to make himself more at home in the hunters room.

“He seems fine …” Sam murmurs.

“Exactly Sam. He should be … angry, confused, conflicted.” Castiel replies with a frown, and Crowley remains quiet, just watching for Sam’s reaction.

“Ok, so what should be do?” The hunter sighs, moving to sit on the edge of his bed.

“How about an experiment?” Crowley says from his seat, and the lightness in his voice makes the angel turn and glare.

“What kind of experiment?” Sam says quietly, before rubbing at his face to try and fight away some tiredness. Suddenly, Sam realises who had just suggested experimenting on his brother, and turns to stare disgustedly at Crowley. Crowley’s smug smile drops instantly seeing the man’s expression, and looks annoyed.

“Give me some credit Moose, I’m not going to dissect him.”

“Then what?” Castiel asks, still standing awkwardly above the two men.

“I have an idea or two. Give me a minute …” Crowley says, before disappearing suddenly and silently from his chair.

“There’s something else we need to address Sam.” Castiel says after watching the demon leave, turning to look softly at the hunter on the bed.

“Adam.” Sam says quickly, and Castiel nods in reply.

“Yes, I can’t guarantee that he will wake up. And … right now I don’t have the power to help him” Castiel adds, before instinctively looking down at his clenched hands.

Sam looks at Castiel, before shaking his head, his wild and unbrushed hair falling back over his eyes, and the man moves it away roughly. “No, you’re not going to help him.”  The hunter replies, causing Castiel to frown in confusion.

“Sam …”

“No Cas.” The Hunter interrupts, standing to face the Angel who had still remained standing in the room throughout the exchange. “I know what happened last time, when you tried to help me. You … lost it.” Sam says, frowning at the last words.

Castiel sighs, not really being able to argue with Sam’s point. Healing Sam and removing his memories from his time in the cage had almost completely destroyed the Angel, making him unpredictable, childlike and basically mad.

“We don’t know that would happen again. We can't know for sure …” Castiel tries to argue, but Sam immediately stops him by raising his hand.

“I can guess Cas.” Sam says quickly, before moving to return to his position back on the bed. Castiel could see how hard it was for the man to try and remain awake, the tension of the events and drama surrounding his two brothers preventing the man from getting any rest. “How are you anyway?” Sam asks his friend, and Castiel yet again is amazed at Sam's compassion for others.

“Tired.” Castiel’s says with a sigh, not wanting to lie to Sam. “Hungry.” He continues, wishing he could enjoy eating something like a human.

“Really?” Sam asks incredulously, knowing fully well that Angels did not eat.

“Yes.” Castiel continues, before finally moving to sit next to Sam on his hard but well-made bed. “It would seem that loosing this Grace is altering my vessel. I feel more human.”

“Well I guess you know what that feels like now.”

Sam and Castiel share a knowing look, before the angel smiles shyly at his companion. His time as a human had been brief, but he remembered all of it, from his painful transformation to the most mundane human things like eating and sleeping.

Suddenly, Castiel turns and sees that Crowley has returned, looking slightly dishevelled and dusty.

“Ok.” The man says simply with a smile, causing the other two men to frown.

“Ok what?”  Sam asks, looking at Crowley’s dirt covered coat and trousers.

“Where did you go?” Castiel asks simply, watching the place his hands in his pockets and not reply to Sam.

“Just took a little side trip to Purgatory.” Crowley replies easily, causing Sam to frown even deeper and Castiel’s eyes to widen in shock.

“Purgatory?” Sam asks, causing the demon to roll his eyes.

“I’m going ignore that comment, Do you ever get sick of repeating what people say? Dean has the same problem …”

“Crowley, what’s the plan?” Sam interrupts sharply.

“We Moose, are going to test Dean’s humanity. I’ve got plan b, you two goons can take care of plan a.” Crowley says, whilst waving his hands flippantly at his two companions.

“Plan A?” Castiel asks, confused.

”And what’s that?” Sam continues.

Crowley just smiles wickedly, before walking from the room. Without another word Castiel and Sam follow, knowing the man’s trickster expression anywhere …


	18. Demon Insurance Policy

“You took long enough.” Jezebeth says, not lifting her eyes from whatever she was reading.

Dean steps further into the room, his newly learned skill of teleportation not having perfect aim.

“Sorry. Hate to leave you alone in Crowley’s office with absolutely nothing to do.” Dean says sarcastically, eyeing he huge collection of books, once sealed boxes and jars that completely surrounded the woman sat at the desk. Her eyes were trained closely on one huge leather bound book, and here shoeless feet were resting casually on Crowley’s table. “You could have come with us.” Dean continues, walking forward to sit opposite the thoroughly occupied demon.

“I think both of us can agree that wouldn’t have been a good idea.” The woman replies, finally shutting the huge book and placing it on the table. She keeps her feet on the table, close to Dean’s face.

“Well?” The man asks, raising an eyebrow. Despite his friendly demeanour, the man was clearly here for answers, and didn’t want to be kept waiting.

Jezebeth sighs, her eyes raising to the ceiling of the office almost in a mirror of an exaggerated eye roll. “No one has heard from Death since you Dean. When he helped Sam …”

“Which is exactly why we need him now.” Dean replies gruffly, staring to become irritated. “He helped Sam, he can help Adam.”

“I don’t know about that.” Jezebeth continues, still avoiding the man’s penetrating gaze.

“What?” Dean snaps. Jezebeth’s gaze sways to Dean in an instance, instantly remembering who she was talking to.

“Dean you have to understand, time in Hell moves differently than it does on Earth.” The woman reasons simply, trying not to look at the Blade that was currently resting in Dean’s front pocket. “For Adam, he wasn’t just in that Cage a few years. It was more like … decades.”

“What?” Dean asks with a frown. He knew from Sam that his time in Hell felt different, but he couldn’t understand how his experience could have been that different to his younger brother.

“I don’t know if even Death could put up a wall strong enough to block that many memories. Or even if Adam was conscious enough towards the end…”

“He recognised me.” Dean interrupts, and Jezebeth sighs, before pushing herself up from her chair and beginning to pace the room.

“Yes, yes he did.” The woman replies, whilst nodding her head “He also repeated random things over and over again.” She adds, causing Dean to roll his eyes “You can’t just assume that he can be healed Dean. Surely you of all people can understand that …”

Jezebeth’s eyes fall over Dean’s arm, and the demon follows her stare. The Mark of Cain sat, unwanted and waiting on the demons skin, and Dean moves his hand over it slowly, as if trying to catch it unaware.

“So, what do we do?” Dean continues, continually turning his body to follow the ever moving woman who was currently gathering even more books.

“We?” Jezebeth asks, turning to smile an amused smile at the Knight.

“Yes ‘we’. Me and Crowley summoned you to help us, and that’s what you’re gonna do.” The man replies defiantly, crossing his arms.

“I guess I could try and find Death.” Jezebeth says somewhat flippantly, before dropping a book to the fall. “We do have a ... connection.”

“Ok, do that.” Dean says quickly, not giving much room for a discussion.

“I want something in return.” Jezebeth says, turning to face the seated demon. Dean’s eyes narrow in question, watching as the woman suddenly changed from flippant and curious to suddenly much more dangerous.

“Fine” Dean snaps, and the woman breaks into a knife like smile. “What is it?”

“Insurance.” Jezebeth says quickly, and Dean stands to walk towards her, not enjoying being at a disadvantage. “The Blade.”

Dean stops suddenly, before laughing coldly. “You’re kidding.”

“That thing is the only thing that can kill me Dean …”

“It’s also useless without me.” Dean interrupts, his hands moving unordered to where the Blade was currently hidden.

“Exactly. Until I help you, and can walk away from you and Crowley, you let me have it … just for reassurance that you’re not going to stab me in the stomach.” The demon adds, crossing her arms in a mirror from Dean’s stance.

Dean stares at his fellow Knight closely, watching as he face remains passive, and almost bored. The woman keeps silence, waiting for Dean to make his decision. She tries not to smile outwardly when the man reaches for his hidden weapon, before slowly drawing it out and holding it up. Jezebeth moves back almost instinctively, wanting to move away from the Blade.

“Not permanently …” Dean says, slowly placing it in the demons awaiting hands.

“No.” Jezebeth says, taking the Blade like it was a loaded weapon “Just until I can leave you and Crowley.”

“Take care of it.” Dean says, looking closely as Jezebeth begins to move the small bone fluidly, like a practised swordsman.

“Don’t worry Dean. I know what this thing can do. We wouldn’t want to lose it would we …”

Jezebeth smiles once more, before disappearing suddenly. The absence of the Blade is tangible to Dean, who can almost feel it pulling after him as it moves further and further from him.

“Damn Demons.” The man growls under his breath, before turning back towards the desk

“Now Dean, don’t go insulting yourself.” Crowley says, appearing in his chair. Seeing the state of his desk and office, the man curses under his breath, before starting to push away books that covered up his wooden desk.

“What’s up?” Dean asks, resting his hands on the back of a visitors chair.

“Earth.” Crowley says, and Dean rolls his eyes and Crowley’s attempt at a joke. “And your brother, who wants to see you…”


	19. Angel With a Shotgun

The Bunker remains eerily quiet, with only a small sound of a pen hastily being scrawled against a paper being heard. Castiel stands with his back to the man currently sitting at the table in the Bunkers main room, trying to occupy by himself by looking at the shelves lining the long room.

“So, do you think it’s going to work?” The man at the table says to his companion, and Castiel doesn’t turn to respond.

“It’s possible.” The Angel replies, reaching out to run a hand down a huge copy of a Bible resting on the wooden shelf.

“Well, don’t get too excited Cas …” Sam says sarcastically, still busily writing and researching.

“I’m sorry. I’m just … doubtful.” Castiel replies honestly, turning to face his friend.

Sam notices the Angel’s almost depressed expression, and softens his expression. Castiel avoids his gaze directly, not wanting to become too emotional.

“Hey, even if what Crowley said was true, we still have Dean. He’s not gone …” Sam says, before smiling sadly. “I understand this is hard for you …”

“No Sam. You don’t understand.” Castiel interrupts, and Sam sighs.

“Cas …”

“I’m an Angel Sam. To us Demons are … abominations.”        

Sam frowns at Castiel’s sudden change in conversation, almost flinching about how direct and yet cold the Angel’s comment had been.

The Hunter frowns almost scarcely, before addressing Castiel and trying not to sound too sarcastic. “Yes, I remember you saying that quite clearly.”

Castiel’s gaze snaps to Sam in an instant. “I didn’t mean …”

“Yes, yes you did Cas. I didn’t forget how you thought about me when I was drinking demon blood.” Sam says, before shaking his head. “I can still remember how you looked at me …”

“This is different.” Castiel all but grumbles, still maintaining an unusual distance from the Hunter sat at the table.

“Yeah, I guess it is. But that doesn’t mean we’re just going to give up on him …”

“I’m not suggesting that Sam. I’m just …” Castiel stops, unsure of how to continue. Sam frowns, watching the man closely as the Angel just shakes his head sadly. “You don’t understand.”

“I don’t understand?!” Sam almost explodes, before stopping, checking for any noise from Charlie or his younger brother upstairs. “Cas, for God’s sake I’m a Hunter. I’ve spent my whole life hunting things like that. Killing demons was all we did for a long time. And now …” Sam trails off, gesturing with his hand holding the pencil. “My brother’s become one of those things …” Sam says quietly, almost as if he was suddenly coming to the realisation that Dean was a demon.

Castiel watches as Sam just sits quietly, looking almost torn.

“Sam …”

“No, no I get it.” Sam says, beginning to sound angry. “We we’re there for you when you were human, even when you were a Leviathan suit. But now Dean’s a demon … that’s it right? Game over?”

“I can’t … I can’t just pretend that he isn’t one of those things Sam. I can’t just overlook that …”

“Are you forgetting about the time you worked with Crowley?” Sam replies, and Castiel flinches at how quickly Sam’s voice and attitude had changed. “Or are demons only abominations when there not useful to you?”

The Angel freezes then, unable to think of a response. The man begins to write again, and Angel sighs, exhaustion beginning to take over his weak body. 

“I’m sorry Sam.”

Castiel and Sam remain quiet for a few minute, neither man knowing what to say to the other. The Angel just stands awkwardly opposite the man sat at the able, looking around the room and appearing completely out of place.

“There is a way you know.” Sam says suddenly, his voice shifting back into his normal determined one. Castiel sighs with relief, glad that the topic had been changed.

“What?” The Angel asks, watching Sam diligently.

“The Mark of Cain can be passed on to someone. Someone who is worthy, that’s a start.” Sam says, flicking through some pages of his research, no doubt searching for his writing related to the Mark.

“You want your brother to pass on The Mark?” Castiel replies, walking close to the man rapidly flicking through various volumes that surround him.

“Crowley’s concerned that it’s still doing something to him. Maybe with it gone …” Sam trails off shrugging, unknowing what to say next.

“We can’t Sam.”

Sam looks up quickly hearing his friend’s comment, his eyes crinkling and brow furrowing in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

Castiel takes a deep unneeded breath, trying to choose his words carefully. “The Blade is useless without the Mark Sam, and we …”

“We what?” Sam says, beginning to sound angrier. Castiel just shifts his weight, not continuing his sentence. Sam sighs, before pushing away his research. He folds his arms across his chest, leaning back on his chair to address the Angel stood in front of him. “What is going on Cas? Just say it …”

“Heaven may need Dean Winchester … to kill Metatron.” Castiel says, before wincing internally, realising how his comment sounded, cold and uncaring.

Before he has a chance to continue, Sam scoffs, and looks infuriated. Castiel however, can still see a hint of sadness, and almost betrayal behind the man’s eyes.

“I can’t believe you.” The hunter quickly stands from the table, avoiding the Angel’s gaze and hastily beginning to gather his research.

“Sam …”

“So Dean is an abomination.” Sam says harshly, scoffing “You can barely be in the same room as him … But you can’t let him get rid of the one thing that could help him, just because he may be useful.”

Castiel sighs sadly, unsure of what to say next. He hadn’t meant to upset Sam, but was torn between Heaven and the Winchester … yet again. The Angel watches the man roughly collect his belongings, and calls after him as he begins to walk away.

“Sam, this is hard for me as well.” The man stops then, his back facing the Angel who was addressing him. “Dean was my friend …”

“Is.” Sam says starkly, turning to address Castiel.

“No Sam, _was_.” Castiel replies and Sam shakes his head, looking at the Bunkers floor. “That ... what he is now. That is not Dean Winchester, and I think you know that.”

“Ok.”

Castiel’s eyes widen hearing his friends comment, but seeing Sam’s face as he looks up, the Angel almost gulps. The Hunter looks absolutely murderous, and completely done with the conversation. He turns again, walking away from the awkwardly standing Angel.

“Sam …”

“Just, just leave me alone Castiel.” Sam calls over his shoulder, not slowing down from his vehement march out of the room.


	20. A Test for a Black Soul

Castiel sighs, watching as Sam disappears up the metal staircase and deeper into the Bunker. The Angel wants to follow after him, but sensing a presence behind him, he turns quickly, his hand almost automatically reaching for his Angel Blade.

Swiftly turning, he finds a smiling Dean Winchester, who stands causally and easily.

“Dean.” Castiel greets the man, before suddenly becoming nervous.

“Hey Cas.” Dean responds easily, moving towards the Angel slowly. “I heard Sam was looking for me …”

“Yes.” Is all Castiel says in response, and scolds himself internally for not hiding his unease better.

“Hey.” Dean says softly, trying to draw Castiel’s attention towards him. When the Angel does finally look at him, the man just looks awkward, before smiling shyly.  “I … I don’t really know what to say.”

“You don’t need to say anything Dean.” Castiel says, desperately trying to hide his discomfort, and wondering how much of Sam and his conversation the demon had overheard.

“No, I do.” Dean continues, taking his hands from his pockets and crossing them over his chest in a family gesture. “This, truce with Crowley, it’s here to stay.”

“What?” Castiel frowns, wondering what exactly Dean was trying to tell him.  

“He did save my life.” Dean says with a shrug, and Castiel’s frown becomes deeper.

“Save your life? Dean, he damned you …”

“Oh c’mon Cas.” Dean says loudly, reminding the Angel of the Dean Winchester who had often complained at the Angel and his brother for various things. “I think we both now I was screwed already. Besides, this way I get to spend more time with you and Sam. Plus I got Adam back …” Dean adds, before smiling almost proudly. His expression changes suddenly when he looks upstairs, and Castiel knows he is using his new found supernatural skills to listen. “How is he anyway?”

“Still asleep. Charlie is with him” Castiel replies simply, and Dean smiles.

“Good old Charlie.”

Suddenly, loud footsteps echo on the metal stairway, and Sam emerges, smiling widely and openly when he spots his brother.

“Dean.” The man greets his brother, walking down the stairs quickly.

“Hey Sammy. You called?”

“Erh yeah, we …” Sam stops suddenly, looking over to Castiel and frowning “ _I_ have something to show you.”

Dean frowns noting Sam’s sudden change of phrase, and turns to Castiel whilst Sam begins to walk in front of him into a different section of the Bunker.

“Anything you need to tell me?” Dean whispers to the Angel, and Castiel just shakes his head slightly.

“No. Nothing”

“Cas … you’ve barely looked at me since …”

“Since you became a demon.” Castiel interrupts, and Dean almost flinches with how direct and cold his statement was.

“Hey, don’t hide how you really feel or anything.” Dean grumbles, making Castiel feel even more uncomfortable with just how human the man sounded.

“I’m sorry Dean, I just … I’m sorry.”

“Cas …”

Dean’s words are cut short when the Angel disappears suddenly. Sam turns to where his brother stands, looking shocked and confused.

“You coming?” Sam asks his brother, awakening Dean from his reverie.

“Yeah.” The man says, following after his brother. “So how’s Adam?”

“Charlie’s with him. He’s doing ok.”

Sam opens the door to a large room that the two men had scarcely used whilst they had been living in the Bunker. The huge room was cold and almost unwelcoming, and Dean lingers near the doorway as Sam walks further into the room.

“Not awake yet?” Dean asks Sam, walking slowly deeper into the room and towards his brother, putting his hands in his trouser pockets.

“No, but we’re keeping a close eye on him.” Sam replies, looking up and down and Dean’s posture and clothes.

“What are we doing in here Sammy.” Dean asks suddenly, wondering why of all places in the Bunker, Sam had lead them both to the hardly used garage.

Sam smiles then suddenly, before reaching into his jean pocket. He walks a little further into the room, before standing next to Dean’s much loved car. The Impala was sitting in the garage, and Dean immediately can see that it had been moved. Sam smiles at his brother’s questioning gaze, before throwing him the keys. Dean catches them easily, his reflexes becoming startlingly better.

“It’s yours” Sam says when Dean just raises an eyebrow at him in confusion. “I know you probably don’t need it now …”

“Sam.” Dean interrupts his brother, and Sam shifts his stance, displaying his unease.

“I managed to scrape off all the sigils from the boot, and took out anything … too offensive.” Sam says to his brother, relieved when Dean’s response to his comment was a light laugh. “It’s completely undemon-proofed.” Sam continues, watching his brother expectantly as he weighs the keys in his hand, almost as if he was making a decision. 

Suddenly Dean’s expression changes to a small smile, before he tosses the keys over to his brother. “No thanks.”

“What?” Sam eyes the keys curiously, before looking up to watch as Dean just shrugs.

“Like you said, I don’t need it anymore. But you do …”

“Dean.”

“You’re a big brother now Sammy. You and Adam are gonna need that.” Dean says, nodding over to his car. Sam can see a sad smile in Dean’s expression; but also can sense that Dean genuinely was giving him the car.

“Thanks.” Sam replies, and notes that Dean looks honestly happy that his brother had accepted the car, knowing that he would take care of it.

“Oh, and put the sigils back.” Dean says with a flippant hand gesture aimed towards the car. “You never know whose gonna try and hitch a ride.”

Sam laughs and smiles at his brother, but Dean does not join in. The younger hunter watches as Dean’s expression changes from one of sadness, and Sam knows that it is not to do with his much loved Impala.

“You ok?” Sam asks his brother, softening his face in sympathy.

“Yeah it’s just … Cas.”

“Lovers spat?” A sarcastic voice says suddenly, causing Sam to jump in surprise. He was admittedly never going to get use to people random appearing before him, even his brother.

“Shut it Crowley.” Dean growls, but Sam notes that it lacks the heat and venom usually in Dean’s insults to the demon.

“Miss Jezebeth is waiting for us.” The demon says casually to his Knight, mostly ignoring the hunter who was also stood in the room. The man was instead intently looking at the extensive collection of classic cars that filled the Bunkers garage.

“She’s back already?” Dean asks Crowley, as Sam looks between the two men expectantly, waiting for an explanation.

“Yes, and apparently doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” Crowley grumbles, causing Dean to roll his eyes.

“See you soon Sammy. Tell Charlie I said hi …”

“Will do” Sam replies “Oh, and Dean …” The Knight stands still, waiting for his brother to finish, and making Crowley shift his stance in impatience “Nice suit.”

Dean looks down at his new black suit and deep blue tie, smiling almost shyly. “Shut up” The demon says, flattening down his new attire.

Sam just laughs at Dean’s embarrassment, before watching as Dean salutes to him and send a nod to Crowley. The two men disappear suddenly, and completely silently.

Sam remains quiet for a few seconds, before walking around the Impala and locking the door. He smiles to himself, before turning to face the darkened part of the room.

“See, I told you. Same old Dean.” Sam addresses to seemingly thin air. He pockets the keys Dean had thrown to him, and walks from the garage back up into the main rooms of the Bunker, intent on checking on his little brother.

Castiel doesn’t reply from his hiding place, just looks to the floor, feeling guilty, and completely and utterly confused. For once in his life, Castiel wished he could be anything but an Angel of the Lord.


	21. Dead as a Doornail

Sam stands in the doorway of the room for a few moments, just watching closely as his friend carefully dampened a cloth from a bowl on her lap, before even more carefully applying it to his brother’s forehead. Sam noticed how practiced Charlie seemed at this, and wondered what exactly the woman had been doing in Oz. He made a mental note to speak to her about it, and another time.

“Hey.”

“Hey Sam. Everything ok?” Charlie asks, spinning on her small stool by the bed to quickly smile at the man, before turning her attention back to the sleeping figure before her.

“Yeah. Dean says hi.” Sam replies, leaning on the doorway to his youngest brothers new room.

“Oh, well hi to Dean to.” Charlie says with a small laugh, careful not to disturb Adam.

Sam mirrors Charlie’s laugh, mostly from amazement. His companion had completely accepted everything that had happened, but the Hunter was concerned that maybe she had taken on the Winchester habit of bottling up emotions.

“How you holding up?” Sam asks his friend with a small frown. Charlie turns to face Sam quickly, an expression on her face half way between confusion and amusement.

“Me?” The woman asks perplexed, and Sam clears his throat in a nervous gesture.

“Yeah. I mean you’ve just got back, and now all this …” Sam waves his hand casually, signalling not only the man in the bed, but also the people who weren’t currently present in the small bedroom.

“Sam, I got back from _Oz,_ a place that I thought was just in a book.” Charlie says with a smile, before turning back to the man led of the bed. “Trust me, nothing can surprise me now.”

“You might wanna hold onto that thought.” Sam says, clearing his throat.

Almost as if in response to hearing his brothers voice, Adam grunts, before shifting on the bed. Charlie and Sam watch him closely, making sure he doesn’t fall off the bed. Once he is still, Charlie continues to dampen his burning head.

“Do you know if he’s gonna be ok?” Charlie asks Sam quietly, not turning her attention from the now stationary figure on the bed.

“Honestly, no.” Sam says sadly, before walking further into the room from the doorway. “I went through something like this …”

“I remember.” Charlie says, turning to Sam when he just trailed off. Sam frowns in confusion, and the woman just shrugs. “From the Carver Edlund books.”

“Right. Sorry I just always end up forgetting about those.” The Hunter says with a sigh. He had planned on reading those books, or at least finding out where he could get them. The knowledge that people could casually read about the worst times in his life was a little more than unsettling.

“But you didn’t have your soul right? And then when you got it back you sorta … came back.” Charlie continues, struggling to find a way to phrase Sam’s struggle. “I mean, you were you again or something.”

“Yeah, but Adam has his soul. He never lost it. He just …” Sam stops then, emotion taking over his ability to speak clinically about what he and his brother had gone through. Or in Adam’s case, was going through. “He was in there a lot longer than I was. We don’t know what that’s going to mean.”

“Have you asked Castiel?” Charlie asks, trying to keep her voice even and casual. Sam frowns, wondering just how much of the confrontation between himself and the Angel the woman had overheard.

“Cas is erh … not really talking right now.” Sam replies simply, and Charlie sighs.

She places the cloth in the bowl on her lap, before placing the bowl gently on the bedside table. Charlie stands, walking over to Sam quietly and crossing her arms over her chest. The Hunter can visibly see the changes in his friend, from her shortly cropped hair and new clothes, but Sam can almost see the changes just from her posture. She looked, older and wiser, despite only having been gone a few months.

“What’s going on Sam?” Charlie asks Sam, and the man shifts on his feet.

“I don’t know. I mean, one minute he can’t be in the same room as Dean and the next …” Sam waves an arm, before sighing in exasperation. “I think he’s just trying to adjust to this whole thing.”

“Aren’t we all …” Charlie says with a  small shake of the head and a smile.

“But you know, that doesn’t give him the right to be a total dick about it.” Sam continues, becoming even more annoyed by remembering what Castiel had said about his brother.

“Well, I guess that’s what happens when you get all heartbroken. Not that I would know …”

“What?” Sam asks stunned, not sure that he had heard his friend correctly.

Charlie looks at Sam closely, trying to ascertain whether he really hadn’t seen anything between the Angel and Dean. “Well surely you’ve seen it. I mean, I’ve read it. Neither of them are exactly subtle …”

“Wait, are you telling me that you think they have … feelings for each other.” Sam says, a frown forming on his already weary face.

“I mean sure, why not right.” Charlie says simply, before shrugging.

“Huh.” Is all Sam manages to say in response, feeling relatively dumbfounded, but also starting to see it as a reasonable explanation … “I guess that explains why Cas is being so …”

“Broody?” Charlie supplies, before looking amused “I just figured that was what he is like usually.”

“Well maybe, when we first met him. But he changed, got better.” Sam replies, placing his hands in his pockets.

Suddenly the man’s eyes widen, as if he has come to a sudden realisation. Charlie frowns, watching as Sam gets a determined expression on his face, and quickly turns to leave the room.

“Where are you going?”

“I have some research to do. Call me if anything changes …”

“Will do” Charlie calls, just watching as Sam disappears in a flourish. She turns back to the man on the bed, before sighing. “Well Adam, I hope you’re ready for all this drama.”


	22. A Experiment of a Vampirate

“And how’s the family?” Crowley asks Dean, desperately trying to sound casual. Dean just grunts in response, before turning to glare at his new boss.

“Since when do you care?” The man asks gruffly, and Crowley looks overdramatically wounded, clutching a hand over his heart, only serving to make Dean frown harder.

“Since when do I not. We are besties remember.” Crowley sends an overly enthusiastic smile to his companion, who was currently walking in front of the King down a corridor in Hell. “How’s Castiel? Still brooding …”

“Brooding? Seriously?”

“Alright, what would you call it?”

“I wouldn’t.” Dean replies simply, making Crowley sigh and put his hands in his long black coat pockets.

“C’mon work with me here Dean. I’m trying to sound interested …”

“Yeah well, you can stop.”

The two men continue down the long corridor, occasionally passing a demon. When they did pass someone, the demon would quickly slink against the wall of the corridor, avoiding being flattened by the two men currently striding side by side. The demon would send a quick bow of the head to Crowley, and a terrified look to Dean, who never even acknowledged their existence.

Finally the two men reach their destination, and Dean looks around closely, examining the new room he had never entered before. Crowley walks over to the open fireplace that dominates the room, whilst Dean continues to linger in the doorway, wondering why a library would be needed in Hell itself.

“Have a seat.” Crowley says casually, gesturing to a red leather sofa that sits on the side of the room.

Dean doesn’t argue, just moves over and sits down. Crowley keeps any comment about the demon obeying his orders to himself, even with Dean’s expression tempting him to say something.

“Well?” Dean asks his companion once he had gotten comfortable.

“Well what?” Crowley replies, causing Dean to just roll his eyes, another expression that he had been doing abundantly lately.

“Jezebeth, where is she?”

“How should I know?” Crowley says casually, placing his hands in his pockets once again. Dean just frowns, wondering what was going on “You were the last one to see her.”

“You said …”

“Yeah, I say a lot Dean.” Crowley says, before looking over to the doorway, almost as if he was expecting someone. “Where’d you send her anyway?” The man asks the demon currently playing with his new tie, sounding relatively distracted and not particularly bothered about getting an answer to his question.

“She’s going to try and find Death. Maybe he could help Adam like he did with Sam.”

“And what makes you think that he’d do that?”

Dean sighs, before running a hand across his eyes. Demons didn’t need sleep, so Crowley frowned, watching the mans unneeded action. “I don’t know Crowley. It’s worth a try …”

“Yeah well don’t keep your hopes up Squirrel.”

“Hope’s all I got.” Dean says with another sigh and a shrug.

“That’s not true.” Crowley replies teasingly, before walking over to yet another liquor cabinet and beginning to pour himself a drink. “What about your good looks, charisma … the oldest weapon in the history of mankind …”

“She took it.” Dean says suddenly, causing his companion to stop pouring his whiskey and whirl around.

“Excuse me?”

“Jezebeth said she needed insurance. So I gave her the Blade …” Dean says, and Crowley worries with just how casually he manages to say it “Not permanently.” The man asks, noticing that the Kings expression had gone from perplexed to genuinely shocked.

“I should hope not.” Crowley says with a short laugh, before continuing to fix himself and Dean a drink. “It’s none of my business what you do with you property. Just don’t come crying to me …”

“When do I ever?”

Suddenly, an extremely uncomfortable demon enters the room, purposely avoiding any form of eye contact with the man on the sofa.  

“Is everything ready?” Crowley asks the man whilst handing a, alarmingly large glass of alcohol to Dean.  

“Yes sir.” The demon replies curtly, just continuing to stand awkwardly in the doorway.

“Good. Send him in.” Crowley responds, ultimately excusing the man from the room.

“What’s going on Crowley?”  Dean asks, not making a move to drink any of his whiskey, but instead eyeing the King closely as he moves past him to stand at the side of the doorway.

“Don’t get your knickers in a twist Dean; I’ve got you a present.” Crowley says with a smile, before downing his drink in one go.

“What?” Dean says, watching as Crowley places his now empty glass on a small table, once again wondering what was going on, and why he needed such a large amount of alcohol.

“You’re going to need a lieutenant. Luckily I had a response to the vacancy …” Crowley says, just as a figure slowly enters the room, appearing shy.

Dean’s eyes widen when he can clearly see the man. His attire is somewhat different to when Dean knew him, his hat and navy clothes being replaced with a sharp black suit, much like the one he was currently wearing. His piercing blue eyes and warm smile assure Dean however, that this truly was his friend.

“Benny?”

“Hey Brother.”

Dean smiles then, and Crowley just stands awkwardly by the doorway, watching as the two men just look at each other, both with beaming smiles.

Crowley clears his throat, looking between the two men. “Yes well, I’ll give you two boys some privacy. Back in a tick …” Crowley disappears then, leaving Dean not with the vampire he had once known, but another demon.

“So, what I miss?” Benny asks his friend, and Dean just laughs.

Overcome with emotion, the Knight stands, moving across the room in only a few steps to give his long lost friend and huge and very long waited embrace.

 

“You’re staring brother …” Benny says in his rich accent, causing Dean to clear his throat and quickly look away, feeling more than a bit awkward.

“Sorry.”  The man replies, before taking a long drink. He internally thanked Crowley for the prior thought to give him a tall glass of whiskey. It was definitely necessary.

“I’d ask you how you been, but I guess that would be a bad idea.” Benny says, enjoying hearing his friend laugh in response.

“Understatement.” Dean replies simply, placing his glass down onto the table before him and his companion.

Both demons sat opposite each other on the red sofa, enjoying each other’s company, and trying to forget everything that was happening beyond the room.

“You wanna tell me anyway?” Benny asks, and Dean sighs in response.

“I died.”

“No shit …” Benny replies sarcastically, and Dean smiles yet again.

“I erh, got killed. By this Angel…” Dean trails off, and Benny does not press him any further.

“Well that sucks.” Benny says simply, leaning forward to pour himself another drink.

Dean turns to his friend then, his mouth quirking in an amused expression. “Was that a pun?” He asks his friend, and Benny laughs in response.

“Hah, no. Not a vampire anymore brother.” Benny replies, and smiles a genuine smile.

“You mean vampirate …” Dean adds, enjoying the familiar banter.

“Yeah, that never caught on even after you suggested it.” Benny says, leaning back with his now full glass. Dean wondered if he would ever be able to get drunk, and took a mental note to try it one time.

“Damn shame.” Dean says with a overdramatic sigh, and Benny shakes his head, amused.

“Not really.”

“So, how you coping?” Dean asks suddenly, drastically changing the conversation. “Being a demon?”

“S’not so bad. No hunger.” Benny replies with a shrug, and Dean smiles, before stopping suddenly.

Benny notices, and looks at him closely, trying to see why his friend had suddenly become melancholy.

“I wish I could say the same.” Dean continues, his expression becoming saddened. “I find myself having the overwhelming urge to stab things in the neck …” He says, trying to sound light hearted.

“Well, I never had that. But I did wanna rip throats out. That’s kinda similar …”

“Hardly.” Dean says in a teasing tone, and Benny smiles, glad that he could stop Dean’s brooding.

“Dean. I’m saying that if you wanna talk …”

“I know. Thanks.” Dean interrupts, before turning back to his companion. “How’d you get here anyway? You were in purgatory …”

“Yeah well, die in Purgatory bother, you die for real.”

“I’m so…”

“Don’t Dean.” Benny interrupts, knowing full well that his friend was about to apologise. “I was glad to do it. You know I was.”

“Yeah but still …”

“No buts.” Benny continues, moving forward to pour Dean a drink. “Besides, being in Hell wasn’t that much worse than Purgatory. No hunting, or endless running …”

“Yeah, but now you’re a demon.” Dean replies, and Benny was glad that the word demon was said somewhat casually, and not like it was the worst thing in the world.

“That was my choice brother” Benny says simply, leaning back on the sofa and smiling a tiny smile.

“It was?” Dean asks, his face forming into a frown.

“Word was that you needed help. What, was I going to say no to that?”

“I owe you Benny.”

“You don’t owe me nothing brother. You saved my life remember …”

“Thank you. Even if you don’t want to hear it …” Dean adds, noticing Benny was about to make a comment in response. “Thank you.”

The two men sit quietly for a few moments, just enjoying each other’s company, Dean tries not to think about his brothers, or Jezebeth, or even Crowley. The silences doesn’t last forever though, as Benny places down his glass and begins to stand, a determined look on his face.

“So, should we be getting to work?” The man asks, turning to face his friend who was still casually sat down.

“I think that would be a good idea.” A voice says from the doorway. “Hello Boys.” Crowley greets the two demons, and Den suddenly feels a pang in his chest, knowing that Crowley would never again address himself and his brother in that way. Things were changing, and not all for the better.

“Crowley.” Dean greets, standing up “She back?” The demon asks, referring to Jezebeth, and wanting desperately to have his Blade back.

“No, but we have bigger problems.” Crowley says, and Dean stops, noticing the man’s wide eyes and nervous stance.

“Yeah, like what?” Dean asks, before exchanging a look with Benny, He had noticed it too, Crowley looked … terrified.

“Someone’s opened the cage.” Crowley says, so quietly that Dean wondered if he had heard him correctly.

“What?” Dean growls, reaching automatically for his Blade, but finding his pocket blaringly and painfully empty.

“Michaels gone.” Crowley continues, and Dean steps around Benny to stand directly in front of the man.

“And Lucifer …”

Crowley just shakes his head in response, before turning, signalling the two men to follow him from the room.

“Well shit.” Benny says from behind his friend. “And this is only my first day on the job.”

“Yeah, well welcome to my world…” Dean replies, following Crowley from the room, his friend and lieutenant close behind.


	23. Star Crossed

Sam approaches the Bunkers control room slowly, hearing quiet scraping sounds and the occasional sigh. The Hunter smiles a small smile when he enters the room, seeing the Angel sat before him.

“I wondered if you’d still be here.” Sam says, sitting down at the large round map. Castiel sighs, before sitting up straighter in his small chair.

“Sam.” The Angel replies as a greeting, before looking off into the distance.

“How you feeling?” Sam asks, watching the man closely. Castiel’s hands rest of the table top, casually tapping a beat, and being unable to remain still.

“What?” The Angel replies, awakening from his reverie to see the man looking at him with a frown on his face.

“I’ve noticed how tired you look Cas, I’m not blind.” Sam says, leaning forward to rest his arms on the table.

“I’m fine Sam.” Castiel replies simply, but his voice is quiet and lethargic.

“No you’re not.” Sam replies quickly, becoming annoyed at the Angels lack of cooperation.

“I will be fine, for the moment.” The Anger replies, sending his companion a quick smile.

“Do you want to talk about Dean?” Sam asks, and Castiel looks up from his trench coat, his eyes crinkling in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s just something Charlie said.” Sam says with a shrug “She thinks maybe talking to each other, talking about it will make us both feel better.” Sam lies easily, careful not to explicitly repeat what his friend had told him.

“I suppose if you think it would help …” Castiel replies casually, sitting up and moving closer to the table and the man opposite him.

“What do you want to do now?”

Castiel doesn’t respond for a few seconds, not honestly knowing what to say. He looks at his friend, seeing Sam’s dark circles and tired and red eyes.

“I want to sleep”

Sam remains silent for a second, before laughing lightly, leaning back in his chair and running his hands through his hair.

“So do I Cas.” The man sighs, looking up at the rooms ceiling. “But I think we really do need to do something. Before Dean gets back …” Sam adds, and Castiel nods then.

“Did you find anything that could help?”

“Only what I’ve already told you, about the mark …” Sam trails off, not wanting to start another argument between himself and the Angel.

“Do you truly think it would help Dean?” Castiel asks the hunter, already really knowing the answer.

“I don’t know, but right now, it’s all we got.” Sam says, sighing and sounding exhausted.

“Then we should try it.”

Sam frowns at his companion, but Castiel notices that he does look happier than he did before. “Really? What about Heaven …”

“Dean comes first.” Castiel replies automatically, causing Sam to smile.

Castiel looks down at his hands resting in his lap, beginning to feel like Sam was investigating him with his penetrating gaze.

“Cas?” The Angel doesn’t look up, feeling confused at that moment and relatively shy. “You’re family Cas, you know that right?” Castiel looks up then, and Sam’s expression is open and happy “Always have been, always will be.” The man adds, suddenly turning serious.

“Thank you Sam.”

Castiel smiles at his friend and companion, watching closely as the man reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small piece of paper. The Angel sighs then, knowing that he has to come clean with Sam.

“So, I called someone this morning …”

“I’m dying Sam.” Castiel interrupts suddenly, and Sam freezes.

“What?”

“My Grace is depleting. I’m dying …”

"What can we do?”

Castiel watches as his companion leaned forward, looking determined as ever. The Angel knew better however. This wasn’t something that any amount of research could help.

“Sam …”

“There must be something Cas.” Sam replies defiantly, and Castiel sighs.

“My Grace, but …”

“Sam!” A voice interrupts Castiel suddenly, startling the two friends.

Both men turn to see a flustered red head stood in the doorway, stood with her hand on her hips, her face flushed and crimson.

“Charlie, you ok?” The hunter asks his friend, watching as Charlie desperately tries to catch her breath.

“Adams awake …” The woman replies simply, before turning and almost sprinting back to where she had come from.

Sam walks slowly to the bedroom, trying to think about what to say to his younger brother. He had been assured that it was doubtful Adam would wake up so soon, and the Hunter had not honestly been focused on his younger brother. Rather, his older brother had taken up most of his thoughts. Sam walks through the doorway to the bedroom, feeling overwhelmed when he sees that Adam was sat up in bed, looking at his older brother closely.

“Hey Adam.”

“Sam” The man says in greeting, and Charlie looks between the two men with a huge smile on her face.

“I’ll give you a minute. I’m gonna get some grub …”

“Charlie?” The woman stops, turning to look at the man behind her. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” Charlie says with a smile, before leaving the room and heading towards the kitchens.

“So …” Adam says simply, drawing out the word and making Sam smile.

“So …” Sam mirrors, moving to sit on the chair that Charlie had just vacated.

The two brothers sit in the room silently, just looking at each other with a small smile on their faces. There was an unspoken agreement between them, neither making any move to mention the cage or hell. Sam understood more than anyone what his little brother was going through, and Adam knew that.

“Do you mind if I watch the news?” Adam says suddenly, nodding over towards the television set that lies in the corner of the small bedroom. “I want to catch up on what I missed.”

Sam nods, standing up to flick on the television. It was old and smile, the screen flickering every now and again and the picture appearing grainy, but his brother didn’t seem to mind, smiling gratefully when his older brother returned to his seat.

Sam watches as his brother gazes at the television, his eyes dropping with exhaustion, but the man still sits up straight, desperately trying to fight away his fatigue. Sam turns to the set, seeing a man in a studio read what he assumed was the local news.

“Breaking news now. A convent in Maryland has collapsed, killing one and injuring several more. We now go live to the scene with correspondent …” Sam quickly walks closer to the television, turning up the volume so that the room could hear. “St. Mary's Convent here in Ilchester, Maryland was one of the most prominent and well-loved parts of the community. This amazing building once stood only feet away …”

“Sam?” Adam watched as his brothers face had changed, becoming more and more concerned by the second.

“That’s … that’s where opened the cage.” Sam says quietly, turning away from the news report to look over at his frowning brother.

“What?” Adam asks, not believing he could have heard correctly.

Before Sam can answers, the room shakes violently, smashing a glass that had been perched on the top of a bedside table. Sam looks around, watching as the room continues to shake.

“Earthquake?” Charlie asks, stepping back into the room, her eyes wide and holding a bottle of what looked like mustard.

As soon as it had started, the vibrations stop, the action leading to make the three inhabitants of the room feel nauseous. Castiel dashes into the room then, quickly looking between his companions.

"What was that?” Sam asks the Angel, his voice still a bit shaky from his nausea.

“An Angel.” Castiel replies gruffly, walking over to a table in the corner of the room and sifting through it, apparently looking for something.

“Cas, what’s going on?” Sam asks again, watching as the man picks up a pen, before throwing it to the ground with a growl.

“We need to leave Sam” The Angel responds, walking over to the bed to begin to help Adam.

“We can’t, Adam …” Sam’s words are cut short when the vibrations begin again, this time much more violent. Sam reaches over to Charlie, supporting the woman in his arms.

The Hunter watches Castiel closely, his eyes becoming wide as he stands frozen at the side of Adams bed. When the motions cease again, the Angel turns to Sam slowly, a terrified look on his tiresome face.

“It’s Michael.”


	24. Better the Devil You Know

It was easy for her to pass through Hell undetected. All she had done since she had once been born unto Hell, was to aimlessly explore the huge pits and expanse of the home of the damned. Crowley was King and powerful, but she was ancient and knowledgeable. It was a deadly combination.

Cain had once trained her, and had shared that she believed a warriors greatest skill was to disappear. Abaddon had scoffed at that, and demanded that she be shown how to kill, and slaughter. Jezebeth never much had a stomach for slaughter. It was one of the reasons why she suspected that her master had let her go.  

The Cages location was common knowledge to most demons. It was sealed with a ancient spell, once placed there by Michael when he had cast his brother into Hell. The demons in charge of guarding the cage paced along the corridors that surrounded it. The labyrinth of tunnels was confusing, and only someone with innate knowledge could manage to find their way through safely. Jezebeth suspected that even the guards couldn’t find their way out of the confusing corridors.

As the Knight walked closer to the room that she knew caged Lucifer, her father, and his brother, she felt a sense of dread. She had ventured here before, but with her brother in arms Dean, and the King of Hell, she had felt pretty much invincible. It was only now, as she approached the cage that she began to feel her mortality.

Reaching for her concealed weapon, Jezebeth carefully drew out the Blade. Her hands were shaking, not from fear, but from anger. Death had spoken to her slowly, trying to make her see reason. He had been honest with her; she knew that from the second he had answered her call. Lucifer on the other hand, well he had been lying from the very beginning.

Placing the Blade along the wall, a crack splits loudly in the stone, and slowly the stone begins to unfold before her. Jezebeth can feel the rumbling of Earth above her, and wonders how her actions will affect the humans, if at all. Before she can change her mind, the Knight takes a step forward, slipping into the cage, completely alone, and petrified.

Suddenly, a orb of light passes by the Knights head, so quickly that the demon almost believed she had to imagine it. The woman’s thoughts are interrupted however, when she sees a huge spitting flame raise up and lap at the side of the rock before her.

Jezebeth looked down into the expanse of the flames, involuntarily imaging the horror that Adam and Sam must have felt. She knew from her time in Hell that Lucifer had a particular enjoyment for fire as a torture. Jezebeth knew almost instantly that the two humans would have been well accustomed the heat, when they undoubtedly were ritually pushed into the infernos by Lucifer.

The huge drop below the stone ledge was terrifying, even for the demon, and she carefully takes a step back. Suddenly, Jezebeth hears a small laugh, followed by a sound almost like a sigh. She turns slowly, walking over to the dark and chilled corner of the cavern. As she approaches the darkness, the noise of the flames behind her dies out instantly, and Jezebeth spins around quickly. The fire had disappeared, being replaced instead by another stone wall, completing the room to be a simple cave.

“Well well. Long-time no see Princess.” A voice murmurs in the darkness.

“That’s not true. I was here a few days ago …” Jezebeth replies, desperately to sound normal, not wanting to show any fear … or anger.

“I’m not going to count that. It wasn’t exactly a social call was it?” Lucifer asks, stepping out from his darkened hiding place.

The Devil was tall, taller even than the demon had remembered. He towered over Jezebeth, looking weak but still menacing. His face was cold and questioning, and he stepped forward again, in turn making the demon take a step backwards.

“Where’s Michael?” Jezebeth asks simply, moving to stand near the doorway she had created.

“Gone, back to Heaven I presume.” Lucifer replies flippantly, but Jezebeth notes the sadness behind the words the Devil spoke. “You seriously didn’t think he’d just sit and chill when you left the door open did you?”

Jezebeth instinctively looks over her shoulder at the doorway, only visible to her. Or at least, she hoped only visible to her.

“No.” She replies simply, turning back to face the figure looming before her.

“You thought he’d be dead …” Lucifer states, and it is not a question. He squints as he asks it, and Jezebeth recognises the expression, one he had commonly worn.

“One of you at least.” The demon replies, shifting her weight between her weary and aching feet.

Lucifer claps his hands together suddenly, starting the demon who quickly snaps her head up to watch her companion. Lucifer leans back against the wall, crossing his powerful arms over his chest. It was almost comical for Jezebeth to see the Devil in this casual position, but the demon was too nervous to truly appreciate it.

“And how’s my second favourite bunk buddy?” Lucifer asks suddenly, obviously referring to the recent departure of his remaining human roommate.

“Adam is alive. He’s getting a visitor as we speak, someone to help him.” Jezebeth responds coolly, trying not too explicitly state what she had done.

Lucifer scoffs, before shifting into a standing position. He begins moving slowly around the edge of the stoned cavern, reaching a hand out to scrape along the stone as he moved. “Like he helped Sam?” The Devil asks, cocking his head in an eerie manner.

Jezebeth frowns in response, trying to resist her urge to back away even further from the man who was almost circling her. “How can you possibly know that …” The demon asks, thoroughly shocked.

“You.” Lucifer replies simply, smiling “You didn’t learn all your tricks from Cain sweetheart.” 

Lucifer looked down at the place Jezebeth had hidden the Blade. She could feel it, awkward and swollen in her thin white dress.

“I’m not here to break you out Lucifer.” Jezebeth says quietly, her hand flexing and preparing to reach for her concealed weapon. Lucifer just chuckles darkly, still pacing the length of the room.

“Well that’s not fair … you let Michael go.” Lucifer whines childishly, jutting his bottom lip out like an unamused child.

“I didn’t let him go. I just didn’t stop him, but I’m stopping you.”

Lucifer cocks his head then, almost like he was listening to something at a distance though. Jezebeth knew better, and watched as the Devil was exploring the barrier that she had placed before the weakened but still powerful demon. Without the man wearing a meat suit to hide his true form, Jezebeth struggled to maintain her level head and intimidating posture.

She hadn’t come to help Lucifer; she had come to confront him. She watches as the man finishes his quick inspection, before smiling a cold and chilling smile. Jezebeth gulps, taking an involuntary step backwards.

“Well well, look who’s a big girl now.” The man says, taking a step forward to the very edge of the boundary “Daddy’s so proud …”

Jezebeth used every ounce of her power to keep Lucifer inside the cage. Death had told her that is was impossible, that even with Lucifer being trapped for so long, he would still be more powerful than her. It was true, the Devil was more powerful, but he was also much more distracted.

Lucifer cocks his head in a reptilian way, his eyes narrowing as he looks at his Knight.

“I’m impressed. So tell me, how’d you manage it?” The Devil looks over the woman’s shoulder at the narrow crack in the cage wall. It was enough for the woman to smoke through, but not big enough by any means for Lucifer. He could smash through, but only if she gave him the opportunity.

The demon smiles then, still aiming to draw Lucifer’s attention. Maybe if she could distract him long enough, they would come …

“Courtesy of Dean Winchester …” Jezebeth says, pulling out the Blade and holding it up to the Devil. Lucifer’s face contorts into a wicked smile, looking closely at the weapon the demon was displaying before him.

“Well … that’s interesting.” Lucifer takes a small step forward, and Jezebeth moves astronomically quickly, placing the Blade back into her clothing. “Don’t trust me?” The Devil replies with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest.

“It’s been a long time Lucifer.” Jezebeth says with an equally unamused smirk, making Lucifer laugh lightly in response.

“That it has sweetheart.” The Devil says with a nod, still edging his way forward slowly. “And, I suppose I have every right to be angry with you.”

Jezebeth’s eyes widen then, a creeping chill suddenly enveloping her body.

“I …” The woman stammers, moving backwards and away from the menacing presence of the Devil.

“Abandoned your post, fled from your garrison …” Lucifer recites, holding up fingers to count the many indiscretions his Knight had once made.

“Cain was slaughtering the Knights Lucifer” Jezebeth replies evenly.

“But not you …”

“No, not me”

“Interesting.” Lucifer says, before turning his back on the demon before him. Jezebeth almost sighs with relief, but stops herself when she notices Lucifer was smiling. “So, where have you been exactly? You haven’t left Hell …” He continues, and it wasn’t a question.

“Keeping to myself, protecting the souls …” Jezebeth replies, crossing her arms over her chest in a mirror of Dean’s well known stance. She had hardly spent any time with the man, but still found herself copying him. It unnerved her, and she quickly corrected her posture.

Suddenly, she watches as Lucifer hangs his head, and is about to question him, when the Devil breaks out into laughter. It is loud and obnoxious, and is more terrifying to the demon than any other comment the man had made.  “What?” The demon asks, watching closely as Lucifer just shakes his head, thoroughly amused.

“Something you want to ask me Jezebeth?”

The demon frowns, trying to understand what had the Devil so amused. In that moment, even she was distracted by the conversation.

Jezebeth remembers then what Death had told her, and her fist clenches. She hadn’t truly listened to him, it seeming like such an insignificant detail, but now …

“Is it true?” The demon asks, although now, she knows the answer.

“Is what true?” Lucifer asks innocently, turning to face the demon once again, his face still contorted into an amused expression.

“The souls. You were …”

Lucifer tuts then, wagging his finger at the demon in a childish manner. “Well, look who’s been gossiping.” The Devil replies, no longer amused, but teasing.

“You … you lied to me”

“I didn’t lie sweetheart. I just withheld … things”

“Those ‘things’ were pretty important Lucifer.” Jezebeth replies, her hands shaking and her eyes snapping to black.

“Well I can’t argue with that.” Lucifer sighs, completely unintimidated by the Knight before him “Who told you?” He asks, leaning his back against the wall behind him.

“Death”

“Death?” Lucifer repeats incredulously, before shaking his head, beginning to look angry “That son of a bitch. I didn’t think we would be hearing from him again …”

“You told me that I had to take care of them … that they were precious …” Jezebeth continues, her voice becoming distant and icy.

“They are …”

“Stop.” Jezebeth snaps, and Lucifer’s eyes widen. “Stop lying to me! What were you doing with those souls?”

Jezebeth changes her stance, reaching for the Blade smoothly. She didn’t have the Mark so the weapon would be all but useless, but Lucifer didn’t need to know that.

“Sweetheart …”

“Tell me!” The woman screams, causing Lucifer to just sigh in response.

“You were always different. Lilith, Abaddon … so loyal, so quickly. All I would have to do was mention my name, and they would come running. But not you …” Lucifer says quietly, ignoring the shaking and powerful figure before him.  “The most powerful. The most dangerous … the least faithful” Lucifer says suddenly, turning to face Jezebeth. He sounds sad, she notes, but tries to ignore it.

“I was faithful Lucifer. To the humans … to the souls.”

“Yes … yes you were. And I needed them.” Lucifer replies simply, holding his hands up and wiggling his fingers.

“You … you used them. You took the souls, and used them to get power.” Jezebeth states, and Lucifer just laughs coldly.

“‘More’ power sweets. I already had some power.”

“All those innocent people … lost forever.” The Knight says quietly.

Crowley had once planned on using souls, Jezebeth knew that from the demons she had once overheard. But those were souls in Purgatory, monsters he was intent on bringing to Hell to use them as power. But these souls were human; souls that Lucifer had told her from the very beginning were precious. She had sacrificed her life, voluntarily banishing herself in Hell to guard them. All for Lucifer, who was using them for his own selfish gain. The demon felt sick …

“Innocent?! You can’t be serious … they were souls from Hell!” Lucifer replies, beginning to get frustrated. Jezebeth just stared. “They were hardly model citizens.”

“That doesn’t matter Lucifer …” Jezebeths voice shakes, and she was struggling to control herself. She could almost hear Cain in her mind …  _anger and hatred are the fuel of war. We are demons … not mindless animals_. “You told me …”

“I know. I told you that they just …” Lucifer makes a popping noise with his mouth, and gestures a small explosion with his hands. “Finished. And you believed me …” Lucifer adds with a small laugh, again resuming his pacing around the room. “I knew you would never leave Hell. You tortured yourself too much for that. How did you put it ‘I don’t deserve to leave … I don’t deserve anything more than this’” Lucifer whines, clutching his hand of his chest mockingly.

“I … I …”

“I … I …” Lucifer mocks, watching as Jezebeth’s expression changes from one of heartbreak, to one of complete and utter rage. “How can this honestly surprise you?! I am the Devil.”

“You mean were the Devil” Jezebeth replies, her voice taking on her usual tone.

“Were?” Lucifer questions, sounding relatively amused.

“Yes were. I’m going to kill you Lucifer.” Jezebeth growls

She pushes back the boundary. It now lied behind her, stopping Lucifer from leaving the cage, but putting her directly in the Devils line of fire. Literally.

“Well, confidence is key …”

Jezebeth screams in anger, and lunges for the Devil.


	25. Escape for The Caged

The bunker menacingly shakes and rumbles and the three humans huddle together in the small room, moving to support each other. Castiel remains stood in the doorway, his face morphed into an expression of horror and shock.

“That’s impossible …” Sam mutters as he moves to help Charlie, both of them attempting to gather a pale and shuddering Adam onto his feet.

“NO! NO! No stop!” Adam screams, fighting against his two friends as they try and help him, flailing his arms around and trying to move away.

“Adam?” Charlie asks sweetly, trying to gain the young man’s attention.

“No, I CAN’T! NO!” Adam continues to scream, and Sam moves in one smooth motion, pulling Adam off the bed and throwing his arm around his shoulder.

Just as Sam turns to address Charlie, Adam screams once more, but this time it is a horrific cry of pain.

“It’s Michael he’s trying to communicate with him.” Castiel says as a explanation, moving towards Adam who had placed a hand against his ear, and was pulling and scratching it like it didn’t belong on his face.

“We have to do something.” Charlie says, her face turning to horror as she watched her new friend cry and writhe leaning on his elder brother’s arm.

“He can’t get in here Charlie; the Bunker is warded against corporeal Angels.” Sam replies, watching as Castiel looks closely at Adam, trying to see something that the two humans could not.

“But you said … he’s a Archangel. Doesn’t that mean something else …” Charlie stammers then, moving to shut the open door quickly.

“No, no, no, stop, no …” Adam continues to cry, his wide eyes rapidly shifting his gaze around the room and away from Castiel.

“She’s right Sam; this warding may not be enough to keep …” Castiel begins to say, but stops suddenly, turning to raise his head upwards.

“What? Cas?” Sam says sharply, still struggling with his younger brother.

“He’s not trying to get in; he’s trying to get us out.”

Sam eyes widen as he understands, and he moves quickly, placing Adam into a sitting position on the bed, and striding to the door.

“Charlie, stay here with Adam.” He calls over his shoulder, and Charlie nods, even though Sam hadn’t turned in her direction.

“Adam? Adam can you hear me?” Charlie says softly, but Adam doesn’t look at her, instead the young man was staring at his brother, who had left the room with Castiel, and was currently having an animated discussion.

“No, no, not me, no, no …” Adam dashes from the room, leaving a shocked Charlie to follow quickly, calling his name.

Adam flies into the wall opposite his bedroom, just as the door of the room slammed shut, and a loud click was heard.

“What’s happening?” Charlie asks, placing an arm around Adam who was leaning up against the wall of the corridor, breathing heavily.

“It’s the Bunker, it’s going into lockdown.” Sam explains, and moves to the door to test his theory.  “The door’s locked …” The man concludes, before slamming a hand up against it in frustration.

“We are cut off from the weapons room and the infirmary …” Castiel recites, sending a concerned glance over to Sam, who pushed his hand through his hair.

“The computer …” Charlie says quietly, and Sam whirls around on her.

“What?”

“The main server, if I can hack into it again, I could rewrite the command … make it open all the doors.” The woman replies louder, before moving away from a side table that violently collapsed on its side.

Sam stops, watching as objects began to crash to the floor all around him. Adam continued to mumble incoherently, clasping his hands over his ears so harshly it must have been painful.

“You sure?” Sam asks Charlie, and the woman nods.

“I can do it Sam.” She replies confidently, stepping forward and looking down the corridor, trying to remember where the control room was.

“Ok, we get Charlie down to that room, you override the locks, we head down to the garage.” Sam states, mostly to Castiel, who nods in response.

“How are we supposed to get into the control room?” Charlie says suddenly, remembering that all the doors went into automatically shutdown.

“Leave that to me.” Castiel says confidently, and Sam frowns.

“What about Adam?” Charlie asks again, looking over to the young man stood behind the trio, slowly rocking back and forth and making no effort to avoid any falling debris.

“Cas …” Sam turns to the Angel, seeing him all but peel Adam’s hands from his own head, and supporting him in his arms.

“I’ve got him.” The Angel says once Adam begins to walk with him, although his eyes remain wide and unfocused.

“No, no, no, no …” Adam continues to repeat, quietly and eerily.

“Charlie, he’s not in a vessel, which means we can’t shoot him …” Sam says quietly, walking in front with Charlie, his brother and friend following closely behind.

The group moved slowly, avoiding falling objects flying from shelves and table tops, and more worryingly, pieces of stone and plaster that were falling from the ceiling.

“Ok got it, don’t die.” Charlie says quickly, nodding whilst she speaks.

“That’s the plan.” Sam replies with a small smile, and Charlie looks over to her companion with raised eyebrows.

“Isn’t it always. “

 

The solid bunker walls Sam had once thought were unbreakable suddenly seemed weak and untrustworthy. The hunter watched as Charlie walked alongside him quickly, avoiding fallen debris and looking around wearily. She clutches a small knife that Sam had found in her hands like her life depended on it, and it did. The man didn’t have the heart to tell her that it would be useless against an Archangel, he let her have hope.

The group reach the huge metal doors of the control room, and a shared look of unease is passed between Sam and Charlie at the notable silence from the Angel currently trying to invade the Bunker. Castiel shifts a limp Adam in his arms, and casts a determined look at the huge, menacing looking door. It was locked by the computer system, and the group knew that Angel power was the only thing that was going to get them all in that room. But that didn’t help ease the conflict in Sam. He could see clearly that his friend wasn’t well and barely even managing to support his brother. He watched as Castiel walked forward, trying to lean Adam up against a wall.  

“I got him …” Sam says, stepping forward and easily wrapping one of Adams arms around his neck. The man wasn’t unconscious, as Sam could hear his little brother mumbling what seemed to be complete nonsense.

“Stand back Charlie.” Castiel says as he stands in front of the door, and Charlie quickly takes a few steps back, almost falling over a pile of stone that had unnervingly appeared to fall from the ceiling.

The Angel holds his shaking hand out towards the door, his eyes beginning to glow a clear blue. Charlie looks on mesmerized, before the light suddenly changes, and begins to smoke and grow. She stands back, holding up a arm to her face to shield her human eyes, as Sam turns both himself and his brother away from the door.

Suddenly, a loud clang echoes in the small debris filled hallway and Sam and Charlie turn just in time to see the light retract into the Angel, and the place where the door used to stand become completely empty. Sam doesn’t spare a second marvelling at the now clear doorway however, he just looks at his friend with terrified eyes.

“You ok?” Sam looks at the Angel, who appears to be unsteady on his feet, but cannot move towards him with Adam resting on his shoulder “Castiel?” He asks again, beginning to become worried and looking to Charlie for assurance.

“I’m fine …” Castiel says after painful few seconds of silence. He gestures with his arm for Charlie to step around him and enter the room, which he does eagerly.

Just as the remaining trio enter the buzzing and blinking control room, and Bunker begins to shake once again, and Sam can almost sense that this time, Michael has become tired of waiting. This time, he means to do some serious damage.

“Charlie, get to the control panel!” Sam shouts over the chaos, and Charlie finally snaps out of her distracted gazing at the roof, finding the main panel of the computer and pulling off the blue metal cover.

“Ok … Distinction Pass in computer sciences … please don’t fail me know …” The woman mutters, beginning to gently pull out wires and inspect each one carefully.

Abruptly, some of the machines begin to spark, and the shaking becomes even more violent. Adam begins to speak louder, his mumbling starting to sound like cohesive words that sound terrifyingly like pleading for mercy.

“Charlie!” Sam shouts at his friend, watching with panicked eyes as she slowly works on a wire, trying to spark it against another.

“Patience is a virtue …” Charlie murmurs, and in any other circumstance, Castel believes he would have commented on the film reference.

Sam lowers his younger brother to the floor gently, before moving to a shelf and trying to push it over another doorway, one leading down into the deeper parts of the bunker. When the huge metal object doesn’t move, the hunter turns expectedly towards his friend.

“Cas, help me with this.”

“It won’t stop him.” Cas replies as he strains against the shelf; it moving slowly and loudly towards the wooden door.

“I know, but it might give us some extra time.”

“Ok, the entire buildings in lockdown, but I think … I can get the garage doors …” Charlie says, hitting buttons on a control panel, before pulling off another part of the machine and exposing even more wires.

“We need the weapons room …” Sam replies, causing Castiel to reach over towards him, almost shaking him in his attempts to regain his focus from his weeping brother.

“Sam no.”

“I’m not going out there empty handed.”

“We don’t have time for that, we need to get out, this entire building is going to collapse in on itself and we’ll be trapped. It’s exactly what Michael wants …”

“Guys, gonna need a decision here …” Charlie shouts, hovering a wire over two others, waiting to see which one to spark.

Sam sighs, becoming unsteady on his feet as the Bunker shakes violently and Adams head snaps up. The two brothers look at each for a few seconds, before Sam turns back to his waiting friend. “Open the garage Charlie.”

“Ok got it, and … bingo!” Charlie drops the wire as it burns her, but the panel changes from a disconcerting blinking red to normal white. She slams down a button, and one of the blaring sirens heard in the distance shuts off, ultimately signalling that she had been successful.

Charlie nods at Sam and Castiel, signalling that they are ready to go. Sam walks over to his brother and tries to haul him to his feet. Adam struggles against him, even when Castiel joins the hunter in trying to raise the man from the floor.  

“Adam, come on Adam, don’t do this to me now!” Sam shouts at his brother, before almost violently pulling him from the ground and all but pushing him towards the doorway and a waiting Charlie.

“Sam, he’s talking to me …” Castiel says suddenly, and Sam turns to his friend, seeing that his eyes are wide and skin pale.

“Charlie, help Adam and get down to the Impala.” Sam says, and his tone leaves no room for argument.

“I’m not going to leave you here!”

“You’re not, me and Cas will meet you there.” Charlie still hovers, despite the fact that Adam was approaching her slowly and making to leave the room. “Go!”

Charlie grabs Adams hand and turns right down towards the garage, whilst Castiel and Sam stand in the corridor, watching as the Bunker slowly continues to crumble around them.

“What’s the plan?” Castiel asks, his usual gruff voice sounding much weaker and fragile than normal.

“We’re going to give them some extra time.”

“You want to cause a diversion?” Castiel asks, and he doesn’t sound as confident as Sam would like him to be.

“Yes, now what would piss off your brother?”


	26. Say Yes Adam

The two figures move quickly through the Bunker, trying desperately to see what's ahead of them through the occasional darkness. The lights above them flash on and off erratically, illuminating the rubble beneath them only partly, making it almost impossible to travel safely to the garage, and to the awaiting Impala. 

Charlie leans Adam up against the wall of the Bunker, and the young man sinks down slowly onto the cold concrete floor. The young woman then pushes the door to the garage open slowly, struggling with its weight and the knowledge that she was working on a tight schedule. After entering the room, the lights immediately illuminate the long room, and Charlie smiles, internally thanking either Sam or Castiel for their help. Charlie rushes over to the awaiting Impala, and opens the door to the backseat. She doesn’t even pause to wonder about the cars new appearance, and how it was strangely left unlocks with the keys in the ignition, before rushing back to where she had placed Adam.

Charlie leans down quickly by the entrance of the garage, internally pleased that Adam had stayed in the same position and had not injured himself, before wrapping one of the young man’s arms around her shoulder. She leads Adam slowly through the garage, weaving around the cars and avoiding small amounts of plaster that fall worryingly from the ceiling. Charlie hauls the young man in the backseat, before closing the door and quickly making her way to stand near the front of the car.

“Ok. Now, we just wait …” The woman says, trying to sound casual and cheerful. She looks around the garage for a few moments, trying to see if there was anything useful she could gather.

Suddenly, a huge tremor shakes the Bunker, and even more crashing begins to sound from the main rooms above the woman’s head. “C’mon Sam …” The woman whispers, before moving to stand next to the driver’s door. She wouldn’t leave Sam and Castiel; not if she didn’t have to.

 

Sam Winchester and Castiel stand on either side of the dusty room. Control panels line the walls, and three desks sit patiently next to three of the four walls. Sam busies himself, muttering quietly as he turns certain knobs and presses certain buttons. In the distant rooms, things can be heard breaking and crashing, as lights are turned on and off, music blares and becomes silent, and doors shut and lock, before swinging wide open.

Castiel abandons his task for a moment, hearing a faint voice call out to him.

“Cas, press that button on the left side of the panel. It turns on all the lights in the library …” Sam trails off as he turns to look at the Angel. He frowns seeing the man’s expression, but makes no move to ask him what’s wrong, fearing the worst.

“He’s speaking to me.” Castiel replies in his deep voice, turning to the hunter with an almost apologetic expression.

“I can’t hear anything …” Sam muses, leaving his position by the computer panel he had been working on and walking over to the Angel, who was stood still by his own panel.

“He’s using Angel Radio.” Castiel explains, frowning slightly and trying to drown out all the other noises to listen closely to his brother’s voice in his head.

The voice of his brother Michael becomes louder, clear enough now that Castiel can make out the specific words he was trying to say. He winces, before moving over to the centre of the room, away from the concerned Winchester.

“What’s he saying?” Sam asks, striding over to the Angel in a few steps, and standing close to him, waiting.

Suddenly another tremor rips through the Bunker, this one stronger than the others, causing Sam and Castiel to become unsteady on their feet. The Angel winces again, before pressing a hand up against his temple.

 _“It doesn’t have to be this way brother. Just give me Adam …”_ Michael’s voice says calmly; in vast contrast to the chaos that his ethereal form was causing.

“Dean …” Castiel says involuntarily, not really understanding why. On hearing his brother’s name, Sam frowns at his companion, annoyed that he could not hear the whole conversation.

 _“Dean Winchester is no use to me any more brother. He is damned.”_ Michael says simply, his voice growing louder, and becoming more uncomfortable for Castiel to listen to.

“Cas?! What’s going on?!” Sam asks again loudly; raising his voice to be heard over the destruction occurring around him.

_“Give me the boy Castiel, and I will leave this place. I will leave Sam Winchester …”_

“No.” Castiel says simply, and the Angel begins to make his way to the doorway, holding an arm out to Sam as a signal he should follow.

_“Then I will bury you all in this place. I can pull the corpse of Adam Winchester from the wreckage, and I will still make use of him …”_

Michaels voice suddenly becomes louder, and Castiel, anticipating his brothers next action, moves over to Sam by the doorway in an instant, before holding an arm over his eyes, and one over Sam’s. The glass buttons, lights, screens and panels all shatter into tiny pieces; flying across the small room and almost embedding themselves into the two men’s skin.

“Sam, go! Now!” Castiel yells at the hunter when most of the glass had hit the floor, and with one quick push, both men are out in the corridor of the vast bunker.

_“I will heal him Castiel. I can help you too brother …”_

“Go to hell Michael.” Castiel announces out loud, and Sam frowns at him quickly, before suddenly crying out in pain, and clasping his hands over his exposed ears.

Castiel acts quickly, moving both himself and Sam faster along the corridor of the bunker, trying to get deeper into the place and away from Michaels overwhelming voice.

“ _Have it your way brother. I will put an end to this, once and for all …”_

Michael’s angelic voice reaches a crescendo, and Sam cries out in agony as the screeching sound reaches his ears. He staggers blindly in the corridor, only to be held up by Castiel’s two hands on his shoulders, and his friend guides him quickly towards the garage.

Sam and Castiel arrive at the doorway to the garage, waiting patiently for Charlie to come and open the now locked door. The Angel bangs loudly on the metal door, and Sam leans up against the wall next to it, panting heavily and trying to clear away some of the glass that had embedded into his skin.

All of a sudden, a light illuminates the corridor and the rooms beyond. Sam frowns looking into the white moving light, but Castiel’s eyes widen, immediately recognising what was going on. The small tremors that were constantly rocking the Bunker stop, and the eerie silence is more disturbing to the Hunter and the Angel than the thunderous noise that had come before.  

Castiel waits. Sam leans away from the wall, and turns to look up the corridor, before turning to his companion with a questioning expression on his face. Before Sam can say anything, a loud noise, like nothing he had ever heard before wracks the Bunker, and the entire building shakes with the force of the noise.

“What the hell was that?!” Sam calls when the noise begins to die down, but it doesn’t totally disappear. Castiel turns to bang again on the door, signalling to Charlie once again that they were waiting outside the garage.

“Another Angel.” Castiel answers, turning from the door and placing Sam in front of him, safely out of the line of fire.

“What?!” Sam cries over the deafening sound of crashing furniture and glass smashing. The young hunter has no idea what is being destroyed, but is slightly relieved to hear that the sounds at least now appear to be in distant rooms, and no longer close.

“I think someone has come to help us.” The angel replies, just as Charlie opens to the door before them. No words are spoken, but the two men enter the garage and follow her quickly to the waiting car.

“Who? Did you recognise them?” Sam calls, still heading towards the Impala.  

“No.” Castiel says simply, pausing for a moment to push Sam onwards, before beginning to walk behind him. The hunter looks over his shoulder, and after he is sure that his friend is following him, continues to walk onwards.

“Was it Hannah?” Sam persists, still travelling towards the car, but being distracted by what was happening in the rooms above their heads.

“I don’t think so.” Castiel replies honestly, before standing in front of Sam and Charlie who had stopped by the front of the car. “Too strong …”

The Angel trails off, suddenly realising who it must have been that had stepped in to aid him and his friends. Sam moves to check on Adam who was resting in the back of the car, but Charlie watches the Angel closely, sensing that something was going on.

“Who?” Charlie asks, before looking up at the ceiling after being disturbed by another huge sound, almost as if something huge had been knocked to the ground.

“My brother, Gabriel.”


	27. The Return of a Favourite

“I think we should get the Hell out of here …” Charlie announces from her place by the side of the car.

A quick look from Sam assures him that Adam is resting quietly in the back of the Impala, and he smiles quickly, relieved that his little brother is safe; for the moment at least.

“Get in the back Charlie.” Sam says, nodding to the woman with a concerned expression.

Charlie doesn’t miss the small look passed between Sam and Castiel, nor does she retort to her friends demand, and chooses instead to remain quiet, the gravity of the situation leading her to remain serious and stoic.  Charlie clambers into the back of the Impala to sit next to Adam, who she sees is awake, but staring vacantly ahead.

“How is that possible?” Sam asks Castiel as they stand on either side of the car, able to climb in in a heartbeat. “He’s dead Cas, me and Dean saw him die …”

“He’s also an Archangel Sam. Even I don’t know the limits of his powers.”

Castiel’s words are almost confirmed when another tremor rips through the vast Bunker. This time however, the entire foundations of the ancient building shake, and nothing standing upright manages to survive. Castiel crawls into the passenger seat of the Impala, Sam following suit, yelling to Charlie all the meanwhile to be careful, and to watch Adam.

The Angel and the Hunter slam their doors shut at the same time, and Sam scrambles with the car key, trying desperately to get the motor moving. Suddenly, the hunter realises something, and smashes a hand against the steering wheel.

“What is it?” Castiel rasps, watching as the man just grits his teeth and closes his eyes.

“Sam?” Charlie questions in concern, before being distracted by a huge piece of plaster that drops from the ceiling, right next to her outside the car.

“There’s no way out …” The hunter grunts, but begins to move the car through the garage, away from the huge hole that was beginning to grow above where the car sat.

“What?” Castiel asks, and Adam says something quietly in response, causing Charlie to lean closer to him and try and understand what he was trying to say.

“The tunnel, the one that leads out onto the surface, it’ll have collapsed. There’s no way through it, and that’s the only …”

“Leave it to me …” Castiel says suddenly, and before anyone can respond, the Angel clambers out of the somewhat safety of the Impala.

“No, Cas wait!” Sam calls, watching as his friend only narrowly avoids a huge piece of falling debris.

“Castiel!” Charlie calls also, wincing as she watches the man makes his way through the wrecked room.

Sam drives forward slowly, managing to avoid the huge piles of fallen rocks, and trying to ignore the constant banging around him as lumps of glass, rock, plaster and other items were falling onto his older brother’s beloved car.

Sam watches as Castiel stops to the right of the garages exit. Sam had been correct, the entire tunnel was full of rubble and the way out was blocked. The hunter knows they cannot turn back; not with Adam so weak, and the apparent fight between two Angels that was still raging above their heads.

Castiel holds a hand out against the wall before him, and his hand begins to glow. Sam, realising what his friend was about to do, ready’s himself and the Impala, lining it up to prepare to drive through the exit the Angel was attempting to create.

“C’mon Cas …” Sam murmurs under his breath, watching closely as his friend had begun to sway, and the light from his hand begins to falter and flash on and off, like a dying torch light.

Suddenly Castiel stops, and turns to look to his right. The Angel makes out the form of his older brother Gabriel, who stands next to him with a small smile, and his Angel Blade in his hand.

“Leave this to me kiddo …” The Archangel says coolly, before disappearing as quickly as he had appeared.

Castiel doesn’t wait around to see what his brother will do next, instead choosing to head back to the Impala as quickly as his weak legs will manage; holding his arms up to protect his face and eyes as he moves.

“What are you doing? Cas?!” Sam calls to his friend, just as he all but falls into the seat of the car, not able to respond.

Castiel realises then, that Sam and Charlie hadn’t seen Gabriel, and the Angel worries for a split second that he had imagined the encounter.

“There! Sam just go!” Charlie screams, pointing to the wall directly ahead of them.  

Sam turns his head quickly, seeing what his friend was pointing at. A crack, the width of a human being had formed in the once solid wall, and even small cracks stemmed from it, like a plant crawling up the concrete wall. Gritting his teeth, Sam pauses for a moment, thinking about his passengers and worrying immensely over their safety. He turns to Castiel sat next to him; the pale and barely conscious man moving his head the smallest amount, but Sam knows it was a nod.

“Screw it …” The hunter mutters under his breath, before placing his foot firmly on the ignition of the car, and the car lurches forward quickly, heading straight for the solid wall with just a small crack illuminating some outside light.

The Impala collides with the wall, and Sam closes his eyes for a split second, unable to bring himself watch the collision first hand. After a moment, the man opens his eyes, long enough to see that the car was outside on a dirt road, directly outside the Bunker. Charlie was laughing to herself, and Castiel lets out a relieved sigh. Sam turns quickly to look over the back of his seat, just in time to see the small opening that he had created in the side of the Bunker begin to crumble, before in a cloud of dust, the entire wall collapses. Castiel and Charlie follow the hunters gaze, both their eyes widening as they begin to see the building sink slowly down, the grass, walls and rocks above and around the once great Bunker beginning to slip and slide away from the building. 

"I'm sorry Sam." Castiel rasps, watching as his friends home crumbles to the ground, along with his possessions that he had carried with him for as long as the Angel had known him.

Sam doesn't respond, but suddenly remembers why they had been in such a hurry to leave the Bunker. Michael. He was still around, and the Hunter quickly accelerates away from the sight of his collapsing home, and hopefully, towards some peace and safety. 

 

Sam drives down the road, beginning to assess the damage to the car, and wondering whether he would need to stop for a while to try and ascertain how badly he had hurt his brothers Impala.

"Dean is going to kill me …” Sam says after a moment, and the comment is enough to earn him a small huff of laughter from Castiel, who’s eyes were closed as he leant his head up against the glass window pane.

“I thought it was your car now?” Charlie asks from the back seat, trying desperately to break the tension and distract her thoughts from that of murderous Archangels.

“It is; that doesn’t mean he’s still not going to kill me.”

Sam drives in silence, Charlie and Adam sitting in the back seat looking out of their respective windows, whilst the Angel in the front seat worryingly appears to be sleeping soundly.

“Where are we going?” Charlie asks suddenly, breaking the silence and startlingly Sam slightly. She leans forward between the two front seats, her dusty red hair spiking up in different directions, and making the hunter smile.

“We need to get somewhere safe, away from both Angels and Demons. At least, for the time being …” Castiel says quietly, rubbing a hand over his eyes and clearing away some of the dust that had fallen onto his pale face.

“Ok, so where can we go?” Charlie says again, frowning slightly to herself as she thinks.

“I have an idea.” Sam says, trying not to be too concerned about the pale and exhausted looking Angel sat next to him. “Buckle up” He says to his friend, who huffs but leans back and does up her seat belt.

Sam puts his foot down on the gas, and speeds down the vacant and dark road, heading somewhere he hoped would help; somewhere he had once called home. 


	28. Cage Match

“Beth, Beth, Beth …” Lucifer tuts as he stalks the young wounded woman lying in the centre of the Cage. “You knew this would be suicide …”

The Devil watches the demon closely as she attempts to crawl away from him, and attempts to stand once again. Lucifer snickers to himself, and he lunges at her immediately, crushing one of her legs with a sickening noise that echoes throughout the small stone room.

“How did you get help for the Winchester?” The man asks casually, beginning to circle the wounded Knight once again “I’m interested to know …”

“I have friends Lucifer …” Jezebeth rasps, before spitting out some blackened blood.

Lucifer laughs even louder this time, before quickly swooping over the woman and slashing a deep wound into her back as he moves.

“Well, I don’t believe that sweetheart.” The Devil continues, acting as if he hadn’t even moved from his position in the Cage.

“I have allies …” The demon manages to reply, although it is barely a whisper.

Lucifer cocks his head, before stretching his smoking black arms upwards. The Devil hummed to himself, and Jezebeth winced involuntarily, expecting another blow to her already battered frame.

“You’re getting warmer, but still … I don’t think that’s the truth.”

Lucifer begins to step over towards Jezebeth, and with the last ounce of her strength, the demon manages to move with immense speed to the other side of the cage, and screams in pain before she drops her weight against the freezing cold walls.

“I am not your plaything.” The demon growls, trying to gather some of her strength to attempt to heal some of her many injuries.

“I disagree. After all, I did make you.” Lucifer replies, before he begins to tilt his head in a eerie way, and move his one finger in a circular motion. “I wound you up, and watched you go …”

Lucifer dives towards the demon once again, enjoying their little game. This time Jezebeth has no energy or will left to move, so she just lets the man grab her neck, and dangle her over the pit of fire below.

“I’m going to kill you Lucifer.”

“Yeah, you’ve said that.” Lucifer replies with a sigh, sounding more bored that amused by the Knights threat. “But what about the others Jezebeth? Who’s going to kill them?”

Jezebeth squints at Lucifer, seeing his dark blue eyes and the amusement and danger dancing behind them. The Knight shakes her head, still being held above the pit by the Devil.

“You’re lying …” The woman whispers, although she doesn’t know whether she believes her own words.

“That would make sense, given who you’re talking to, but no. Not this time …”

Jezebeth moves to respond, but Lucifer just smiles. With all the man’s power, he throws the fragile Knight into the wall behind him, shattering her bones immediately. Jezebeth has no will to cry out, so she just lies there, sickeningly still and bleeding.

“Metatron and Michael sitting in a tree … K – I – L – L- I – N – G …” The Devil sing songs as he slowly approaches the Knight.

“Stop it!” The woman screams, with her last ounce of energy.

Her eyes close of their own accord, and she whines, fighting eternally to get up and move, but a small part of her head just telling her to stay still, and accept the inevitable.

“The Winchester stopped my cage match with Michael, but do you really think they’re going to be able to stop them?”

Jezebeth opens one eye, and notices Lucifer was looking down at the Blade that had been left on the floor of the cage. He makes no move to touch it, and the Knight wonders if maybe the Devil knew something about it that she didn’t.

“That little bone is useless …” The Devil decides, kicking it away from himself quickly, and the Blade skids across the Cage.

“Not for him …” Jezebeth whispers, and Lucifer sighs.

“Cain, annoying little guy that he was. He was always so stoic, always so … blah.” The Devil waves his hand in a dismissive gesture, before moving once again.

Jezebeth knew where he was going. The small crack she had created to enter the Cage was still open, and with enough time and force, the Devil could break a way through. The Knight had hoped that Crowley and Dean would have been here by now, but with no sign of the King or the Hunter, she knew she would have to do something, and quickly.

“I wasn’t talking about Cain.”

Lucifer stops immediately, and turns to the woman with an expression of interest. She knew she shouldn’t be telling the Devil this; after all, knowing who had the Mark was a huge advantage. Killing them would be a death sentence, but befriending them, or controlling them … that was something else entirely.

“Oh, so someone else has the Mark? Huh …”

Lucifer kneels down slowly, directly above Jezebeth face. He takes a clawed hand, and delicately rubs it down the demons face, smearing blood as he moves.

“Is this the part where you whip it out and show me …” The Devil taunts.

Jezebeth spits on the Devil, and freezes. She waits for the inevitable death blow, but it doesn’t come. Instead, Lucifer slowly wipes away the blood on his face, and stands.

“Let me tell you what’s going to happen next …” The demon begins, as he circles the outside of the cage. “Michael is going to get his vessel. Metatron is going to escape from Heaven. They are both to fight each other to the brink of their existence, and I’m sure they’ll be making a little bit of a mess as they do …” The Devil smiles then, no doubt imagining the destruction. “And then, when there’s hardly a human left on the planet, or an Angel left in Heaven, The Big Bad’s going to rise up with his demons, and kill everything left in its way.”

“The Big Bad …” Jezebeth rasps, trying to sit up as she speaks. “Awfully full of yourself Lucifer.”

“Someone’s gotta be.” The Devil replies with a simple shrug. “I like to promote self-confidence …”

Suddenly, a low chant can be heard from outside the cage. Jezebeth recognises the spell, and smiles despite everything.

“Well, King Crowley learnt a few tricks huh?” Lucifer mutters, as the rock surrounding the cage begins to grow hotter and hotter, causing Jezebeth to wince and move away from it.

“Sure did.” Crowley’s voice echoes, and both demons realise he is not in the cage with them.

The heat becomes too much for the young Knight of Hell, and within seconds her eyes droop shut and everything goes black.

 

“Benny, make sure there’s at least ten in the East corridor.”

“Got it brother.”

Jezebeth blinks, attempting to clear her vision. Before she can fully see anything, pair of strong arms haul her upwards, and let her rest against the cool stone of the corridor.

“We don’t have long …” Crowley mutters, “And it wasn’t easy pulling you out and keeping him in.”

“I’m smaller …” Jezebeth replies, barely being able to be heard over the roaring in the cage, and the demons chanting. “What’s your plan? You can’t stop him.”

Dean asks, before he takes a stance much like a true Knight of Hell.

Jezebeth smiles; remembering the time when she used to fight alongside her brothers and sisters. Now they were the only two left.  

“We can try.” The Knight rasps, but Dean looks unconvinced.

“I could …”

“No, you can’t die Dean.” Jezebeth interrupts, beginning to stand up a little bit straighter.

“What are you talking about?” Dean questions, and Crowley looks between the two Knights curiously.

_“The Righteous man that begins it, must be the one to end it …”_ The demon quotes, and Crowley frowns.

“I thought you hadn’t left Hell …”

“I hear enough” The woman spits, the pain of her injuries making her less than polite.

“So what‘s the plan?” Dean asks, looking over towards the cage as the demons continue to chant.

“That’s not to going hold him for long …” Crowley warns.

“You get out of here, I’m going to stay …” Jezebeth replies, “I’m going to kill him.”

“He’s going to kill you.” Dean replies gruffly, before reaching out to grip the woman’s arm firmly, halting her from walking back to the Cage  “And then what …”

“I spent a long time living under a rock, pretending that nothing was my problem.” Jezebeth answers, pulling her arm from Dean’s hand “It’s time I started to do the right thing. Ironic, considering I’m a demon.” The woman adds, with a watery smile.

“This is suicide. It doesn’t help anything”         

“Hey, if me dying saves at least a few more people, it’s worth it …”

“Give her The Mark.” Crowley interrupts suddenly, causing the two Knights to turn to look at him questioningly.

“What?”

“The bloody Mark Dean, give it to her!”

“I couldn’t kill him, even with ….” Jezebeth trails off, and Crowley nods to her.

“That’s not the point.” Crowley explains to Dean, already moving to held Jezebeth hold up her weak and bleeding arm.

“Do it Dean.” Jezebeth replies.

The man shakes his head, clearly not understanding what was going on. Crowley sighs, before snatching the Knights arm and pulling it towards Jezebeth.

“Why, what are you …”

“For God’s sake Dean, this isn’t time for incessant questioning.”

“What do I do?” The Hunter asks, panicking slightly as he hears noises rise from the cage.

Crowley looks down at the Mark, and Dean follows his gaze. “Just let it go …”

Dean closes his eyes, and Crowley steps back, dropping both of the demons arms as they clasped each other. A light begins to shine over the Mark on Dean’s arm, before it begins to slowly move across his skin onto Jezebeths. Within seconds, the Mark appears on the woman’s skin, angrily glaring red.

“Thank you.” The woman says to Dean, as the man leans down and pants with exhaustion. “The Blade is in the Cage. That should at least give me a little more time.”

Crowley nods quickly as the woman walks past him towards Lucifer, and then signals the demons to get ready to retreat.

“Hey Beth …” Dean’s gruff voice says. The Knight turns, her white dressed stained with her blood and filthy, but the man thinks she still looks as young and innocent as the first time he saw her. “Give him Hell.”

Jezebeth smiles a knife like smile, before she turns, and disappears into the stone.

 

“What’s the plan here Crowley?” Dean pants, rushing to keep up with the Demon as he storms down the corridors of Hell. “She can’t beat him, and now we’ve just lost the Blade …”

Crowley stops suddenly, making Dean freeze in place as he watches the man’s usually cheeky expression morph into the most serious expression he had ever seen the King of Hell wear.

_“And the LORD said unto him, Therefore whosoever slayeth Cain, vengeance shall be taken on him sevenfold. And the LORD set a mark upon Cain, lest any finding him should kill him.”_

“She’s going to let him kill her” Dean says after a moment, realising Jezebeth’s sacrifice.

“Yes.” Crowley replies, and Dean notes the sadness in his voice.

Suddenly, he turns to the Winchester, and a small smile creeps onto his face that doesn’t quite reach his exhausted eyes. “And I know someone whose is definitely not going to like that …”

Dean falters for a moment, hearing the sound of a raging battle continue on in the background. Crowley turns to walk away, barking orders to some nearby Demons and telling them to get as far away as possible. It is only then that Dean understands the plan, and his eyes widen as he realises just exactly who Crowley had been talking about.

“God.”


	29. Take a Deep Breath ... and Jump

Jezebeth gasps, and holds her broken arm closely to her chest. The young demon begins to crawl over towards the place that the Blade had fallen from her grasp in the heat in the fight. She holds back the screams of pain that threaten to be heard, instead clamping her teeth together so hard that she begins to taste blood as it slips from her broken lips and skin and into her throat.

Lucifer still circles her, like a beast stalking its prey. The Devil appears to be almost bored, and Jezebeth internally curses him for not getting it over with. He was playing with her, and she was in agony.

“You should have been on my side Jezebeth.” The Devil chastises in a sing song voice, raising it loudly to he heard over the chaos happening around them both in Hell.

The young demon manages to roll to the side and move away just as a jagged piece of rock crashes down onto the ground next to her. Lucifer seems unperturbed by the collapsing cave, and just continues his maddening pacing.

Jezebeth takes a deep breath to steady herself, and once again attempts to move towards the Blade.

“Think of what we could have done together. We could have ruled Hell …” The Devil continues, staring up at the broken ceiling of the Cage.

“Are you really going to do this Lucifer?” Jezebeth rasps as she manages to stand once again, but sways unsteadily on her feet.  “That speech is a tad cliché, even for you …”

The Devil actually manages to smile for a moment, but it is fleeting, before he begins to approach his companion, his expression one of pure hatred.

“Fair enough.”

Lucifer lunges, grabbing the demons wrist in a vice like motion, and squeezes until he feels a crack.

The Blade suddenly clatters onto the ground from which the demon had managed to collect it, and Jezebeth cries out as yet another bone in her body shatters under the Devils touch.

“That was sneaky …” Lucifer chastises as he releases the woman’s wrist, only to move his crushing hand around Jezebeths neck. “You almost fooled me there for a second …”

In his distracted state, Jezebeth manages to raise her knee, and with all her remaining strength, hits the Devil square in the chest, making him stagger backwards. Jezebeth falls to the ground, both her arms now useless, and knows it will be over soon.

“Enough games.” The Devil growls, before moving over to collect the discard Blade “From now on, I think I’ll just kill everyone.” Lucifer casually approaches the broken figure on the floor, and begins to aim the Blade directly over the woman’s heart. He stands back slightly, almost as if to check that it was perfectly in line. “Starting, with the Winchesters…”

Suddenly and without warning, Lucifer pushes the Blade down, and Jezebeth’s breath leaves her body and jumps into her throat.

She cannot feel pain, but it is met only with shock that leaves her sobbing and clawing for breath.

“Hmm …” The Devil stands back, pulling out the Blade as he moves away, and he begins to admire his work from a slight distance.

As he watches the broken figure before him, Jezebeth begins to smile, before suddenly, the woman begins laughing.

“Have I missed something?”

“Yes.” The woman rasps, unable to hold back the smile on her face.

“Really? Because to _me_ , it looks like I’ve won.” The Devil sneers, still holding the Blade in his hands and watching as the blood of his victim slides down it and drips onto the ground.

“You’ll never win Lucifer.” Jezebeth replies, her breath coming out in shallow gasps and her broken voice betraying her pain.  

“I just did.”              

The demon laughs quietly, before turning away. “That’s what you think …”

Lucifer frowns, before suddenly his gaze is torn away from Jezebeth eyes, and to her covered arm.

A small red light begins to glow from underneath the woman’s ripped and bloodied clothes. Lucifer reaches her in an instant, and roughly tears away the fabric, revealing the scorched mark in the demons skin; The Mark of Cain.

He drops the arm as if it had burned him, and his eyes bulge out of there sockets, his face giving way to the pure rage inside him.

“You lying …” The Devil scoffs, unable to think, to respond, or to even try and form a response. He knew what was about to happen. He had lost.

“I learnt from the best Lucifer.” The young demon rasps, closing her eyes slowly, and beginning to drift away.

“That you did … my daughter.”

A final breath wracks through the small broken figure on the floor of the Cage, and Lucifer watches as the light fades from behind his child’s eyes, and she dies before him.

The Devil slowly places the Blade on the floor next to her. Rocks were still falling from above him, but Lucifer paid no attention to the debris. He stood slowly, and began to pace quickly, waiting.

The chanting of the demons around the cage silences then, almost as if someone had suddenly turned off a recording. Lucifer closes his eyes, and braces himself before he turns.

“Hello Dad.”

A seemingly average figure walks into the light before Lucifer, and smiles once, quickly and genuinely.

“Lucifer” The bearded man greets.

“Are you here to kill me father?” The Devil asks the man, not even taking the time to comment on the man’s human attire, and his young and bearded face.

The man before Lucifer does not speak, but just slowly walks over to the still demon led on the floor. He waves his hand as he looks down at her, and the body disappears completely, with only a patch of blood and the Blade to show she had been there. The violent shaking of the Cage suddenly halts and the last piece of debris falls to the floor. The tremors stop, and the man turns once again to look at his son.

“She locked the Cage Lucifer.”

The Devil frowns, before scoffing, and shaking his head. “No …”

“ _The final trial, to sacrifice a Knight of Hell, will break the final seal …”_

“No …” The Devil says once again, this time becoming enraged. He clenches his fists by his side, and grits his long and unhuman teeth.

The young man sighs, and when he speak again, his voice sounds ancient, and tired. “Lilith’s sacrifice opened the Cage, and now Jezebeth’s has …”

“No.”

The young man approaches the Devil slowly, his eyes showing something akin to pity, but Lucifer could see the burning anger and power behind the seemingly human eyes.

“You’ve sacrificed your own daughters, our family.”

“ _Our?”_ Lucifer hisses, attempting to hold his ground and not back away like every instinct in his body was telling him to. “Don’t tell me your time on Earth has given you a sense of humour.”

“They were your daughters, they were my family …”

“ _You_ have not been my father from the day you cast me down. You turned your back on me, and it led me here …” The Devil sneers, raising a finger to point it accusingly in the man’s face.

The man does not seem to be intimidated by the Devils display, and instead he simply sighs once again.

“You and Michael would have killed each other Lucifer.”

“And that would have upset you?” The Devil asks, although it sounds more like a sarcastic comment than a question.

“You are my sons.” The man replies simply, and Lucifer begins to shake his head, unable to control himself. “You struck the first blow Lucifer, I had no choice …”

“No choice?! You were _God.”_

“Only then Lucifer.” The bearded man replies, sighing and turning away from his son for a moment. “You know I only have that title whilst I am elected …”

“Oh yes, you and your little agreement with those other … pagans.”

“We must work together Lucifer. Taking turns to rule was, logical.”

Lucifer nods, although coldly, before beginning to walk once again, mimicking the way he had circled his now dead daughter.

“And now what? You’ve returned? For good?”

“Yes”

The genuine sincerity in his father’s voice surprises Lucifer for a moment, but then, seeing the Blade on the Cage floor, he suddenly realises why his father had truly come.

“And me?”

“I can give you a choice Lucifer.” God replies, and he crosses his arms stoically, in a powerful and authoritative stance.

“A choice?” Lucifer asks, genuinely surprised for a moment “I’ve killed the one with the Mark of Cain, I’m dead.”

“Yes.” The man replies quietly “But how you die …”

“Oh, my loving father, choosing how he will slaughter his own son …” The Devil mocks, clutching a hand over his chest dramatically.

“Lucifer.” The man warns, before he releases a breath, and grows serious once again. “You may stay here, for eternity.”

The Devil raises an eyebrow, and waits for his father to continue. When he remains silent, the demon prompts him. “Or?”

“I can release you.” God replies, his ancient voice beginning to almost sound like a plea.

“You mean, you can kill me?”

“Yes.”

Lucifer continues his pacing of the Cage, and appears amused, but his father can sense his true feeling behind his façade.

“Permanently?” The Devil questions casually, and his father nods.

“Yes.”

“How?”

God walks over towards his son, who had managed to halt his maddening pacing for a few seconds. The man closes his eyes for a moment, before raising his hand, and clicking his fingers. In a instant, another figure appears in the Cage. Lucifer recognises the suited pale man instantly, and smiles childishly in response to his cold glare.

“Not still bitter about the whole apocalypse thing are you?”

“No.” Death replies in a controlled voice, clearly neither amused nor intimidated by the Devil before him.

“Good …”

“The binding though, that is a whole other issue …” Death continues, and Lucifer smiles as he remembers the time when the Horseman had been under his control.

“Death.” Lucifer says as a way of greeting, although it is not at all fond.

“He will Reap you son.”

Lucifer frowns to himself, before raising his eyes to his father. “Will I come back?”

“Not on this world, no.”

“On another?”

“Possibly.” God replies, and Lucifer notes that his father carefully does not sound happy or sad by that possibility.

Lucifer scoffs, before clenching his fists at his side. With one final look around the Cage, he makes his decision. He will not spend any more time in this place, not when he could find another world that does not yet know him.

He turns to Death with his famous smile, but neither God nor Death share his enthusiasm. “Then what are you waiting for?”

Death looks over to God, and the man nods once, before turning back to his son. The tremors that filled the Cage begin once again, and Death walks to approach the Devil, preparing to Reap him once and for all.

God makes eye contact with Lucifer for a split second, and manages a few words before his son is wiped from the world forever.

“Goodbye, my son.”

An almighty light grows and fills the Cage, before it appears to swallow itself, and the Devil disappears.

“I sincerely hope that you know what you’re doing.” Death asks, as he looks over his shoulder at his old friend.

“I always know what I’m doing.” The man replies, turning to leave the Cage, and trying not to look at the spot from which his son had vanished.

“And what of the Winchesters?”

“I have something to do first. I need to speak to my son …”

“Now, which one would that be?” Death asks, resting on his cane and appearing amused.

God just smiles once, before he too leaves the Cage, and travels to find his son.


	30. Things Are Looking Up

“So, this is your Dad’s locker?”

“One of them.” Sam replies with a grunt as he pushes up the old rusted garage door “He had a few scattered around. It’s a place he could come when he was on a mission to gather some food, supplies, weapons … that sorta thing.”

“Smart” Charlie says, sounding impressed. “Why didn’t you and Dean use it?”

“We’ve used a couple, for emergencies, but not this one. Never needed too …” Sam trails off, and pulls a flashlight from his pocket to hand to his friend.

“Thanks.” Charlie accepts the light, and moves forward to begin to explore the dark and dank room.

Sam smiles at his friend over his shoulder, and in doing so, he sees Castiel, leaning up against the Impala with a sad expression on his normally stoic face.

“So, where do we start?”

Sam turns for a moment to look at his young brother, who had moved to follow Charlie and was looking around the garage as the young woman fumbled with a light switch on the wall.

“You sure you’re ok Adam?”

“Yeah man, I feel great.”

Sam nods, mostly to himself, before quickly looking over at Castiel. “Ok, well why don’t you and Charlie go and take a look around.” The Hunter says as he turns back to Charlie and Adam “There might be some food or something …”

“Nothing’s going to jump out at me or anything is it?” Charlie asks as she hands back the now not needed flashlight. Adam scoffs, and both Sam and the young woman turn to look at him in surprise.

“Well, maybe a rat.” Charlie pales, and the youngest Winchester seems amused “Seriously? We just went up against an Archangel and you’re scared of a rat.”

“Rats bite.” Charlie replies quietly, and now Sam can’t hold back a smile as he watches his friend worryingly inspect the corners of the now illuminated room. “They’re furry, evil, disease ridden …”

“Yeah ok, we’ll avoid the rats.” Adam replies, before turning to his older brother and quickly rolling his eyes before Charlie could see him.

Sam smiles once, watching as his friend and brother begin chatting to each other, before he turns to walk over to Castiel.

The Angel was still leaning up against the Impala, covered in dirt and looking a little worse for wear.

“You ok man?” Sam asks his friend, moving to stand next to him up against the car.

“Yes, of course.” Castiel replies quickly, but Sam is not convinced.

“You sure?”

The Angel looks torn for a moment, before he takes a deep unneeded breath, and turns back to his friend. “Sam, I saw Gabriel back there.”

“I know.” Castiel appears shocked, and so Sam quickly continues. “I saw you just standing there Cas, looking like you’d seen a ghost.” Castiel shifts awkwardly, in a very un-angel like manner. “You could have been killed.”

“How …” The question is left unsaid, but Sam understands.

“You know how I felt when I saw Dean for the first time since he …”

“Yes.” Castiel responds, not needing to hear Sam speak about Dean being killed and then becoming a Demon. He remembered it all too well.

“You’re face, I’ve never seen you look like that before.” Sam ponders, obviously referring to how the Angel had looked when he had been faced with his brother.

“What do you mean?”

“You looked like the world had come crashing down around you, like everything was over, but at the same time, you looked … happy.”

“Happy?” Castiel asks incredulously, and Sam nods.  

“Yeah, like you couldn’t believe what you were seeing.”

“But, that’s not how you felt when you saw Dean.” Sam turns away from Castiel for a moment, and the Angel frowns. “Was it?”

Sam shrugs, and moves to stand up from his place leaning against his elder brother’s car. “I thought he was dead Cas, I thought I’d never see him again. And then, there he was stood in front of me.” The Hunter takes a deep breath, and Castiel waits for the man to continue. “Sure it was painful, really painful … but he was alive. In his own way.”

“I’d like to speak to him.” The Angel says suddenly, and Sam smiles slightly.

“Dean?” He asks to be sure, and the Angel nods.

Sam looks over to where Charlie and Adam were beginning to gather supplies, and suddenly gets an idea.

“Ok.” The man says, and he makes a motion for Castiel to follow him. “My Dad had some summoning things in the locker outside Washington, maybe he has some here.”

“You want to summon him?” The Angel asks, and he doesn’t manage to hide his mixture of worry and confusion.

“It’s probably the easiest and quickest way to get him here.” Sam replies simply, and he begins to pull around some bottles and jars on the shelf of the room.

“Ok, what do you need me to do?”

 

“You want one of these?” Adam holds a candy bar out to Charlie, who was sat next to him in the backseat of the Impala.

The two humans had a blanket covering them both, and Sam was sat in the driver’s seat of the Impala, looking out into the darkness to where his friend was stood waiting for his brother.

The Hunter sends his friend a smile when Castiel looks over his shoulder towards the car and its occupants, before he continues to listen to his brother and friend in the back seat.

“God no, it’s dusty for crying out loud!” Charlie continues, laughing as he watches Adam blow dust and cobwebs from the ancient candy bar.

The young man takes a small bite, before shrugging. “It’s fine.”

“Don’t come crying to me when you start throwing up …”

“Fine.” Adam replies, this time around a mouth full of food.

Sam rolls his eyes, and laughs quietly at the antics of his companions.

“Guys …” Charlie suddenly says, and Sam follows her gaze to where a figure now stands with Castiel.

“Is that Dean?” Adam asks and Sam nods.

“I think so.”

“Aren’t you going to talk to him?” The youngest Winchester asks his brother, as they are continue to look over to the two men stood near the car.

“Cas needs to speak to him. We’ll talk later.”

Charlie and Sam share a quick look, and neither can keep an amused expression from growing onto their faces.

“What?” Adam asks, and Sam quickly looks away from his friend.

“What?”

“What was that look?” Adam continues, looking between Charlie and Sam.

“What look?” Sam replies, and Charlie tries to hide her smirk.

“That look you just did!” The young man replies, half laughing.

“There was no look.” Charlie intercedes, although her neutral expression only lasts a few seconds before she laughs loudly and freely.  

“Sam?” The Hunter in the front of the car continues watching the exchange before him, and tries not to start laughing along with Charlie. “C’mon bro, don’t leave me hanging …”

“It’s a long story Adam.”

“Well lucky for you two, we appear to have some time …”

Sam frowns for a second wondering what Adam was talking about, before he turns to see Dean wave quickly, and Castiel holding up a hand signalling two minutes. Sam nods, and the two men disappear.

“It’s going to take a while for me to get used to that …” Sam mutters under his breath.

“Ok,” Adam starts, leaning back into his seat an getting comfortable “Start from the beginning …”


	31. Conference Calling

“Dean.” Castiel greets, as he sees his friend suddenly appear from the darkness.

Sam remained in the Impala behind him with Adam and Charlie, but the Angel still had a small part of him that hoped the humans wouldn’t be able to hear this conversation. He needed to speak to Dean about demons, and Hell, and he didn’t want Sam to have to hear that. As much as he seemed ok with it, Castiel understood that the young Hunter may not have truly come to terms with his brother being dead. He knew he hadn’t …

“Hey Man.” Dean responds casually, sounding much like his old self.

Castiel frowns, seeing Deans ruffled attire, and his strange expression; a mix of anger and sorrow. “Is everything all right?”

“No, but that’s why you called me here isn’t it.”

“No.” Castiel replies simply, before lowering his voice and stepping closer to the Knight. “I needed to speak with you, alone.”

“You mean, without Crowley.”

“Yes.” Dean smirks slightly, before placing his hands in his pockets. The Angel notices the man looking over to his brothers and Charlie, and Castiel follows his gaze. “Do you wish to speak to them?”

“Adam …”

“Is awake, and I think healing well.” Castiel answers, turning back to his friend.

Dean begins to shake his head, before the man reaches up and runs a calloused hand down his face. “I can’t.”

“I don’t understand.” The Angel says honestly, watching his companion as he gradually appears to grow more upset, and angry.

“I got Adam out of Hell for one selfish reason Cas.” Dean replies bitterly “So he could be a brother to Sam, the brother that I can’t be anymore. And then Sammy wouldn’t be alone. That hasn’t changed.”

“Dean …”

The Hunter continues over Castiel, and begins to pace slightly, looking down at his feet angrily as he does so.

“I mean, look at me Cas, I’m a friggin demon! I’m dead, I’m useless and ….”

Dean stops suddenly, and Castiel’s confused gaze softens, finally understanding what was going on.

“What happened?”

The demon sighs, and the Angel knows it is more from habit that necessity. “Benny is helping fix up a mess in Hell, Crowley’s trying to find out what’s going on, and me …” Dean shrugs, the bitter expression appearing on his face once again.

Castiel stops for a moment, wondering about the demons other companion he had heard about. It takes him a few seconds to remember her name. “Jezebeth?”

“She’s dead.”

“I’m sorry.” Castiel says honestly, but his comment appears to make Dean more angry.

“I barely knew her Cas” The man snaps, and Castiel looks taken aback.

“That doesn’t mean you can’t mourn her loss Dean.”

“And she was a demon …”

Castiel sees what Dean is trying to do, and he sighs. “That doesn’t make a difference.”

“Bullshit.” Dean mutters quickly, and Castiel quickly looks around to ensure that neither Sam nor the other occupants of the Impala can hear the exchange happening before them.

Castiel turns back to Dean, and sees his torn expression. The Angel finally realises, it was all falling into place for his friend. He was finally coming to terms with what had happened, and he was in shock.

“Come with me” Castiel murmurs, and Dean looks surprised for a second, before turning to gesture to the Impala.

“What about them?”

Castiel turns, and holds up a hand, signalling that they would be right back. Or at least, that’s what he hoped Sam thought he was doing. “There, let’s go …”

“Lead on Feathers.” Dean replies, and Castiel scowls at him just before they both disappear.

“Please, don’t call me that …”

 

“What are we doing here Cas?” Dean asks his companion, looking around the warehouse that had once been the centre of Castiel’s operation against Metatron. It was now empty, but Castiel was leading the demon towards the room that had once been his office.

“Just trust me.”

Dean gulps dramatically, before placing a hand over his chest in mock horror. “Is this the part where you kill me?”

The Angel just rolls his eyes, surprisingly human, before opening the door to his office and walking in ahead of Dean. The demon closes the door behind himself, and the television before the two men immediately flicks on.

“Castiel?” A woman’s voice asks from the screen, sounding relatively surprised to see the Angel before her.

“Hello again Hannah, this is Dean Winchester.”

“Hi there.” Dean responds cheerfully, and Hannah nods a hello, clearing realising who she was talking to.

“Hannah, can you please connect me to Cell 9’132’005”

“Of course Castiel, one moment.”

Dean frowns at his companion after the television turns into white noise. “Connect you, what is this like an Angel Phone?”

“Well we do have Angel Radio.” Castiel concedes, and Dean smiles at the man for a moment at his attempt at humour.

“Cell? You mean like, prison cell.”

“No of course not.” Castiel rectifies quickly. “It’s just a name we use for the different locations in Heaven. There are millions, so we have to keep track some way.”

“Well, what’s in that Cell then?”

Before the man can respond, Hannah’s face appears on the screen once again, and she smiles quickly at the two men. “The connection is complete Castiel.”

“Thank you Hannah.”

Castiel waits with baited breath, turning to watch his friend as the screen changes to a new location. The background showed a familiar place, one that Dean had not seen in years. Bobby’s living room looked the same as always, but the demon knew immediately that this wasn’t _really_ Bobby’s house. It was too perfect, too …

“Dean?”

The demons thought are interrupted by the sound of a familiar gruff voice, and he freezes.

“Bobby?”

“Hey boy, how you doing?”

Dean blinks, seeing Bobby before him on the screen, smiling and appearing much like he remembered him. The man stops then, before looking over to Castiel with a scowl.

“What is this?” The man asks harshly, not believing what he was seeing before him.

“Something I’ve been working on in Heaven.” Castiel answers calmly, as Bobby just listens, amused to hearing the once familiar banter “Now that Naomi is no longer locking and infiltrating Cell’s, and with Metatron imprisoned, we are free to communicate like this.”

“So, so that’s Bobby?” Dean asks incredulously, turning back to the screen once again “As in, Bobby Bobby?”

“It’s good to see you too Dean.” Bobby replies fondly, and Dean finally breaks out into a smile.

“Naomi was personally finding any deceased relations or friends of you and your brothers a putting them together in one Cell.” Castiel continues “She thought it would be useful for bargaining or interrogation purposes.”

“So, you found them?” Dean asks his friend, still keeping his eyes on Bobby, afraid that if he blinked, the man would disappear.

“Yes.” Castiel replies with a smile “Obviously now they are free to go where they wish, but they chose to stay together.”

“So, that means …” Dean holds back a shuddering breath, trying desperately to keep his emotions in check. “Bobby, are you alone?” The man asks slowly, and Bobby breaks out into another huge smile, before he frowns in his once typical manner.

“No I’m not alone Dean, but I think it’s probably better if we take this slowly. Don’t want to give you a heart attack …”

“Bobby …” Dean rasps, sending the man a pleading look.

“Alright, keep your hair on boy.” The demon laughs at hearing the familiar nickname, and Castiel smiles. “You sure about this Cas?”

The Angel nods at the Hunter, and Bobby sighs in an amused manner. “Alright, on your head be it.” Bobby turns back to the young man before him, before he shifts and moves away from the screen.  “Gimme a minute Dean …”

Dean calls an affirmative, before wheeling back to his companion.

“How is this possible?”

“You’ve communicated like this before Dean.” Castiel replies, watching as Dean frowns “When you were in Heaven?”

“But I was dead …” Dean trails off then, and Castiel sends the man a look akin to pity.

“This wouldn’t work for Sam, it’s only because you’re a supernatural being now.”

“You mean a Demon.” The man says gruffly, and Castiel notes the bitterness in his voice.

Suddenly, some more shuffling can be heard from the screen, and another familiar face appears before the two men.

“Hey man, how’s it going?”

“Hey Ash.” Dean says, although he sounds surprised to see the Hunter.

“So …” Ash trails off, playing with his still in tacked Mohawk.

“Yeah this is weird.” Dean pacifies and the two men laugh together.

“You’re telling me. I’m talking to a television right now.”

“Mind your manners boy, and get back, we can’t see anything.”

Deans eyes widen as he hears another familiar voice, and Castiel stands back, giving Dean full access to the screen before him.

“Ellen? Jo?”

“Hey Dean.” Jo replies from the screen, and she waves slightly at her old friend.

“Long time no see.” Ellen continues, as Ash moves back to give them the opportunity to see Dean.

“Yeah, yeah it’s been a while.”

“You’re looking good Winchester.” Jo says flirtatiously, and the man chuckles amused, but Castiel can hear the tears threatening to break through.

“Thanks. I’ve been working out.”

“Liar.”

“Still the same old Jo I see.” Dean responds with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah I guess so. Being around these guys will do that to you.”

Ellen laughs, before throwing her arm around her daughter “I wouldn’t let her change Dean, I can promise you that.”

“You with Bobby?” Dean asks.

“Yeah, and Ash. Your sweet friend Kevin comes round from time to time …”

“Kevin?” The demon sounds genuinely amazed by this, and the three on screen smile at the surprise in his voice.

“Yeah, and …”

Ellen trails off, before she nods quickly to her two companions. Before Dean can protest, they move off the screen, and another face appears.

“Hello son.”

Castiel freezes, as do Jo, Ellen, Bobby and Ash from off screen. Every waits and watches the exchange before them with baited breath.

“Dad?”

“No son, not just your Dad.” John replies with a smile, leaning way for a moment to put his arm around something, and bring it into frame.

Dean almost stumbles when the young woman comes into view “Mom?”

“Hey sweetheart.” Mary says, sounding just as close to tears as her eldest son was.

“Cas, please tell me this isn’t a trick.” Dean says, turning to look over to his shoulder quickly.

“It’s not a trick Dean, we can really see you, and you can see us.” Mary responds, before she chuckles and mockingly nudges her husband’s shoulder. “What did you do to make our baby so suspicious?”

“Hey, that’s kept him alive in the past.” John replies, nodding over to Dean. Bobby mutters something under his breath, causing Ellen to laugh from off screen and John sends them a warning look, although the man appeared to be mostly amused.

“How’s Sam?” Mary asks with a fond smile, ignoring the childish behaviour.

“Yeah Sam’s, Sam’s good Mom.”

Mary’s expression changes then, to one of complete happiness. “I’m proud of you Dean.”

“We all are.” John adds, and Dean hears the agreement of the others in the room with his parents.

“Proud of me?” Dean replies somewhat bitterly, trying not to scoff. “Do you know what I am now?”

His statement causes Castiel to wince, but neither Marys nor Johns expression changes.

“You’re our son Dean.” Mary replies earnestly. “No matter what happens, you’ll always be our baby.”

“You’ve always protected Sammy, and we know how much you’ve done Dean; how many people you’ve saved.” John adds, and Castiel lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“I could’ve told you that …” Bobby grumbles from off the screen, and both Mary and John smile at the man fondly.

“Shut it Bobby, you’re ruining the moment.” John responds to his old friend, and Mary smiles.

“Nah, that’s impossible,” Dean asks with a gruff voice, shaking his head as he gazes at his Mother “Nothing could ruin this.”

Mary does begin to cry then, and Dean swears he hears from sniffling off the screen as well. He wonders somewhat amused for a second if it was Ash.

“Tell Sam we love him.”

“I will Mom.”

“And Adam.”

Dean frowns then, looking between his two parents “You know about that Mom?”

Mary laughs once quickly, before moving to lean into her husband next to her. “We’ve had a lot to talk about Dean, and a long time to do it.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” Bobby adds from the background, and John shakes his head in amusement.

Mary turns to look over to Castiel, who was still stood behind Dean. “Thank you Castiel, for everything.”

“It was my pleasure Mrs Winchester.” Castiel replies politely, and Dean can’t hold back his smile.

“Yeah thanks Cas.” John adds, looking over to the Angel “My boys could always use a friend like you.”

“Actually,” Dean stands straighter for a second, before clearing his throat. He puts a hand on the Angels shoulder, and moves him closer to the screen. “Cas is more like my … soul mate.”

Mary and John can’t hide their mixture of amusement and shock, and Dean swears he actually hears Jo squeal in the background.

“Well damn.” Bobby’s gruff voice says from the back of the screen “I owe Sam twenty bucks.”

 

“Thank you Cas.” Dean says after the television screen fades to black. “That was … amazing.”

The man couldn’t contain his smile, and was ecstatic to find Sam and tell him what had happened. His younger brother may not be able to share this with him, but that didn’t mean that Dean wasn’t going to talk to his family as often as he couldn’t, and then tell Sam everything. He could live with being the messenger, if it meant his little brother could talk to his mother for the first time.

“Well, what are friends for.” The Angel says, almost shyly with a slight shrug.

“I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship …” Dean says with a sigh, and he turns to smile at the Angel before him.

Castiel frowns for a moment, his brow crinkling in the humorous way it usually does when confused. He was about to question why Dean had only just realised they were friends, when he remembers something.

“Isn’t that a reference to the film Casablanca?” He asks Dean “I’ve never seen it but …”

Castiel has no opportunity to finish his sentence, before two strong hands cup his face, and Dean’s lips touch his in a fearsome but sweet kiss.

“Now …” Dean says, close to Castiel face after he pulls away “Let’s go see my brothers.”


	32. Mother Says 'Hi'

“Dean?”

“Hey Sammy.”

“Hey man, where the hell are you?” Sam asks, as he looks around in the darkness outside the Impala, as if expecting to see his brother suddenly appear.

Dean smiles into Castiel’s phone, before he clears his throat to attempt to hide his amusement. “Nice choice of words Sam …”

Sam flusters, causing Dean to smile once again. “No, I didn’t mean …”

“It’s okay Sam, I know what you meant.” The demon takes a deep breath then, and his brother frowns as he listens to the pause. “Listen, we need to talk.”

“Okay.” Sam replies, although he sounds unsure.

“Can you make it to Bobby’s?”

“Bobby’s?” Sam asks incredulously. The brothers hadn’t been there in a long time, and knew it was a complete wreck.

“Yeah, me and Cas are waiting for you here.”

“Errh …” Sam looks towards the back seat of the Impala, where Charlie and Adam were sleeping silently. “Sure man. We’ll be there soon.”

“Okay man.”

Sam, about to say goodbye, pauses then, hearing something in his brothers voice that causes him to feel concerned.

“Dean, is everything okay?” The Hunter asks, as he begins to start the Impala.

Dean opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. He looks over to where Castiel was stood a few feet away, giving him some space to make his phone call.

“Speak to you soon Sammy.” Is all the man says in reply, and Sam knows that this is a conversation they obviously need to have in person.

“Yeah, see you soon.”

Sam places down his phone, and pulls out away from the storage units out onto the open road. Bobby’s wasn’t far away, but he was still planning on trying to get there as soon as possible.

“Problem?” A raspy voice asks from the back seat, and Sam glances at his younger brother in the mirror.

“Yeah, I mean …” Sam worries his bottom lip with his teeth, honestly no knowing what to say “I don’t think so.” He finally concedes, and his brother nods.

“We leaving?” Adam asks as he stretches out his limbs.

“Yeah, we’re heading to Bobby’s.”

“Oh right.” The young man nods once again, before looking back over to his brother with a curious frown. “Hey, what happened to Bobby?”

 

“They’re on their way.” Dean says as he hands Castiel back his phone.

The Angel pockets the device into his trusty trench coat “Good.”

Dean shifts awkwardly on his feet, and Castiel frowns as he watches his friend succumb to very uncharacteristic behaviour. It’s almost as if Dean was, nervous …

“I’m sorry Cas.” The demon says suddenly, and Castiel frowns.

“Sorry? For what?”

“For … what happened at the Warehouse.” Dean continues, placing his hands in his suit pockets and huffing a laugh “It was stupid.”

“Are you referring to the kiss?” The Angel asks, before he frowns at his friend, despite Dean avoiding his gaze “Stupid? How so?”

“Well, I’m a demon, you’re an Angel.” The man continues, gesturing between himself and his companion. “I mean, it’s like the beginning of a bad joke.”

“I personally always found Angel jokes …”

“Cas.” Dean interrupts his friend, before clearing his throat to avoid sounding too harsh. “I mean it man, I’m sorry.”

Both the Angel and the demon stand silently outside Bobby’s garage for a few moments. Dean looks over and gazes at some rusting cars, avoiding the penetrating and questioning gaze Castiel was sending him.  

“Dean, do you remember what you told me? Years ago …”

“Probably not Cas. I do say a lot of crap.” Dean replies with a laugh, although it is not quite as relaxed as his usual one.

“You said ‘I’d rather have you, cursed or not.’”

Dean smiles for a moment, obviously remembering the conversation, before frowning once again. “Yeah?”

“Well, I’d rather have you … demon or not.”

Dean smiles, and Castiel can’t keep the smile from his face either. The demon makes a move to step forward, closer to Castiel, before he suddenly senses a presence, and quickly turns away from the Angel.

“I’m not interrupting anything am I brother?”

“Benny …” Dean growls, and the man smiles.

“Thought so. Well, when you’re finished, I got some word from Hell.”

Dean sighs, and sends Castiel an apologetic look before turning to face Benny. “Okay, what’s going on?”

 

Sam pulls up to Bobby’s garage with a frown etched onto his face. It had been a while since he had been here, and is was definitely under very different circumstances.

“I remember this …” Adam says quietly from the back seat, careful not to disturb a still sleeping Charlie.

“Yeah?” Sam asks as he parks the Impala.

“I wasn’t here for that long was I?”

“No, I don’t think so.” The man replies quickly, trying desperately to avoid a conversation about the last few days of Adam’s life before Hell. The young man looked to be fine, but Sam didn’t want to risk upsetting him.

“Wherearewe …” Charlie mumbles, her words coming out into one incoherent sentence.

“Bobby’s.” Sam answers with a smile as he moves to shut off the car. “Dean and Cas asked us to meet us here.”

“Apparently, we ‘need to talk’.” Adam replies, attempting to do a gruffly voiced impression of his eldest brother.

“Bout what?” Charlie asks, before yawning.

“Something happens in Hell.” Sam murmurs, and Adam frowns.

“What do you mean?” Charlie stretches and sits up as she speaks, attempting to look more awake.

“Michael and Gabriel appear and destroy the Bunker, and now something’s happened in Hell, that can’t be good.” Adam adds, and Sam sighs.

“There they are …” Charlie says, pointing over to three figures stood near Bobby’s old home.

“Who is that with them?”

“Crowley?” Charlie tries, but Sam shakes his head.

“It can’t be …” The Hunter clambers out of the car quickly, and is followed closely by his two companions.

“Hello there Winchester.” Benny greets as the three humans approach the awaiting group.

“Benny?” Sam asks incredulously, recognising the vampire immediately. He was dressed similarly to Dean, in a dark suit with a thin tie.

“Benny is now a demon.” Dean says casually, and Sam can’t hide his surprise at this revelation. “Yeah, pulled out of purgatory and placed in Hell …”

“That’s not exactly what happened brother …” Benny replies with a fond expression.

“Brother?” Adam asks quietly, and all five eyes turn to look at the young man.

“And this must be the Baby Winchester?” Benny asks, turning to look to Dean for confirmation, who nods with a smile.

“Please don’t call me that …” Adam mumbles, stepping further towards the group.

“Sammy, can I talk to you for a minute?” Dean asks his brother, inclining his head away from the group.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Charlie, you and Adam can go inside. We managed to scrounge up some food and stuff …”

“Hopefully not dusty food …” Charlie mutters, and Dean frowns in confusion.

“I just went to the store.”

“Dean …” Sam prompts, sensing that Charlie and his brother were getting slightly distracted.

“Right, we’ll be right back Cas.” Dean says to the Angel. Sam watches as his brother casually rests his hand on the man’s shoulder for slightly longer than necessary, before walking over to his brother, and away from the house.

 

“So, Michaels free, Jezebeth is dead, Lucifer is … god knows where. And now you’re telling me that even Crowley doesn’t know what’s going on now.”

“Hell is crazy Sam, demons are just running all over the place. And Cas says the same kinda thing is happening in Heaven. There’s no leaders, so everyone’s just sorta …” Dean lifts and drops his hands, almost like an elaborate shrug. “Bumbling about.”

“And what about Metatron?” Sam asks, and Dean notices the venom Sam put into his voice when saying the Angels name.

“Still in prison, for now at least.”

Sam sighs, before he looks over to Bobby’s old home. “So, what do we do?”

“We need to find a way to …” Dean places his hands in his pockets once again, before shrugging. “I dunno, kill Lucifer. And Michael …”

“And Metatron.” Sam adds, and Dean looks at his brother questioningly. “We can’t just let him live Dean. If he ever got out, it would be complete chaos.”

“Ok.”

“What about leaders?”

“Well, Crowley for Hell …”

“Really?” Sam asks, his famous ‘bitchface’ breaking out then, clearly not keen on his brother’s idea.

“Better the Devil we know Sam.” Dean replies simply, and Sam sighs.

“Fair enough.” The Hunter agrees, not willing to argue with his brother at that particular moment. “And what about you?”

Dean sighs, before he begins to roll up his sleeve. “That’s something else I needed to talk to you about …”

Sam looks at his brother’s arm, noticing something was strangely absent. “It’s gone…” Sam murmurs, and Dean nods.

“Jezebeth had it.”

“Well, that’s great!” Sam exclaims, but stops when he notices his brother’s expression. “Isn’t it?”

Dean rolls down his sleeve roughly “I made a promise Sam, a promise that now I can’t keep.”

“A promise? To who?” Sam asks, and Dean sighs.

“Cain.” Sam’s eyes bulge, before he frowns, confused. “I told him that I would go back, and use the Blade on him.” Dean explains “That was all part of the deal. It’s the only way he can be killed …”

“Well, that’s not true now is it Dean.” A polite voice interrupts, and both Dean and Sam whirl around quickly.

Sam gulps, and Dean frowns in complete disbelief. “Death?”

“Hello again.” Death responds politely, leaning on his black and silver cane as he stands casually. “I think we should talk, don’t you?”

The Horseman singles towards the house with his cane, before moving and walking ahead from the two confused brothers.

“Well, this is just getting weirder.” Dean says quietly to Sam, both men watching Death stroll towards Bobby’s home.

“No kidding.” Sam responds, with an eyebrow raise.

“I don’t like to be kept waiting gentlemen …”

The Winchester share a quick look, before turning and all but jogging to keep up with the horseman, and walking with him up the house, eager to learn what he was doing here.


	33. My Saving Grace

Castiel and Benny are stood together, discussing something quietly in the living room when Sam and Dean arrive back at the house. Death breezes in and immediately walks over to Bobby’s old desk, before the Horseman begins to move some things in order to sit behind it.

“Did you two get a chance to talk?” Dean asks the Angel and Demon as they glance uneasily at the latest visitor.

“Yeah brother.” Benny replies, managing to tear his gaze away from Death for a moment to address his friend “Angel Cake here is all caught up …”

“Please, don’t call me that.” Castiel replies just as Death clears his throat.

The four men turn to look at him, before Dean quickly checks around the room. He can hear Adam and Charlie talking quietly in the kitchen, and is glad for a moment that they are both not involved in whatever was going on. With Death here, it was obviously big.

“Hey Cas, can you give us a minute?”

“Actually Dean, I think it best if I speak to Castiel as well.” Death says, just as Castiel was nodding and moving from the room.

Sam looks over to his brother, and the Winchesters, along with Benny and Castiel, move to stand around the desk. Sam looks uneasy, but receives a quick reassuring nod from Dean before the man speaks to Death.

“Why are you here?” The Knight asks, trying to sound relatively casual.

“Do I detect a hint of anger Dean?” Death asks, and Sam almost gulps at hearing the Horseman’s cold voice.

“Hell yeah you do!” Dean shouts, and Benny shoots him a look that was halfway between proud, and thinking the man was insane.

“Dean …” Castiel warns, but Dean continues his tirade.

“I died, Sam nearly died, everything went to Hell for a minute there …”

“No pun intended.” Another voice says from behind the group, and all the men turn to see yet another familiar face.

“Gabriel.” Castiel says quietly in greeting, and the Archangel smiles warmly.

“Hey Baby Bro.” Gabriel moves to sit on the dusty and wrecked sofa in the room, a cloud of dust rising as he moves.

“Well, now that we’re all here …” Death says, sounding relatively bored.

Dean looks between the two men, complete shock and confusion registering on his face. “What the hell is going on?”

“A war.” Death replies solemnly, and Gabriel manages to look serious for a moment, after finally tearing his gaze away from Castiel.

“Between who?” Sam asks, speaking up for the first time.

“In Heaven, Metatron’s followers have raised an army …”

“That’s impossible …” Castiel interrupts, but Death continues as if the Angel hadn’t spoken.

“And Michael has now managed to amass a group of followers.”

“They’re fighting for Heaven Bro, and it ain’t gonna be pretty.” Gabriel puts in, before Dean turns slowly to glare at him.

His eyes flash black for a moment, betraying his pure rage.

“And where the hell have you been?!” The demon hisses, and Sam stands back slightly, still not used to seeing his brother in all his demon glory.

“Dead. Well, partly …”

“It takes a long time for an Archangel to find a vessel Dean.” Castiel says from his spot next to Sam, almost as if he was attempting to defend his elder brother.

“Yeah, and since I liked this one so much, I had to wait until it was available again.”

“What does that mean?” Sam asks, watching as Gabriel shifted around, as if testing out his familiar body once again.

“It means, I died … my vessel went splat.” The Archangel replies, motioning with his hands in his typical hyperactive manner. “But vessels get a perk, they get reincarnated. Takes a while but …”

“Wait, you’re telling me that your vessel managed to become a fully grown man in a few years?”

“No.” Gabriel says simply, looking at Dean like he was a complete idiot, which didn’t help with the demons anger.

“Gabriel here has been on quite the adventure.” Death intercedes from his spot behind the desk, and the Archangel smiles smugly at the Winchesters.

“You’ve come back from the future.”

Gabriel nods at his brother, before standing quickly. “Yes, a future that honestly … I don’t care for.”

“And what about Hell?” Dean asks, turning to face Death once again.

“Lucifer is dead.”

Sam falters for a moment, looking quickly between his brother and Death as if to check whether or not they were being serious. “As in, dead dead?”

“Yes Sam, dead dead.” Death mocks, and Sam can’t hold back a gulp at his tone of voice.

“So what now?” Dean asks, and Benny watches the man closely as he begins to calm down.

“Some chick, Abaddon, had a nice little gathering of loyal soldiers, and now they’re going up against Crowley. The douche that he is …”

“Why wouldn’t he tell me that?” Dean interrupts Gabriel “This obviously has been in the making for a while …”

“You no longer have the Mark of Cain Dean, or even the First Blade. Without them, you’re just another demon.”

“The point is, a war is starting, in Heaven and in Hell.” Gabriel responds, continuing from Deaths point.

“So you’re back to help? Out of the goodness of your heart.”

“Not exactly.” The Archangel replies, with just as much sass as Dean. He looks towards his brother for a moment, before he glances at Death. The horseman raises an eyebrow, and Gabriel sighs in resignation. “I’ll be back …”

Castiel moves to speak, obviously wanting his brother to stay.

“Worry not Castiel, your brother will return shortly.”

The Angel turns to Dean, and the man tries to send his friend some sort of reassuring expression.

“So…” Dean starts, after a few moments of silence “What’s the plan?”

Death rests his cane against the desk, before standing slowly. He reaches into his long black coat, before pulling out a strange weapon that immediately makes the rooms occupants step back.

“Do you remember this?” The Horseman asks Dean as he holds up the object, the item appearing to almost glow in the dim light.

“The Scythe …”

“This is one of the only weapons capable of truly killing an Archangel.”

Death holds the item up towards Dean, before gesturing with it slightly, inviting the Knight to take it from it.

“You’re giving this to me?” Dean asks, as he slowly reaches out and grasps the weapon.

“Still observant as ever I see.” Death replies with a sigh as Dean begins to move the Scythe and test it in his well-practiced hands.

“Why?”

“You kept your promise to me Dean. You let Sam jump into the pit. You stopped the apocalypse.”

“And so what, now you owe me?”

“Exactly.”

“So, Dean can kill Michael?”

“Yes.”

“Missing the Blade now brother?” Benny asks with a smile, nodding his head towards Dean’s latest weapon.

“Hardly.” The demon replies with a smile, moving the Scythe into his other hand.

Sam frowns, and wonders just how much exactly his brother hadn’t told him. He was missing the Blade? Why hadn’t he told him that …

“There is another reason why I have given you The Scythe Dean.” Death continues, moving back over to where he had placed his cane.

“Name it.” Dean replies, and Castiel frowns over at Death, worried for a moment.

“Cain.” Dean frowns, before realising suddenly hits him. “You gave him your word that, in exchange for the Mark, you would be the one to kill him.” Death gestures to the Scythe in the Knights hand. “Now you can.”

“But, he could help us, we may need people …”

“I made a promise Sammy.” Dean says with a sigh “I have to keep it.”

“But Dean…”

“We’ve got this Sammy.” Dean replies, and Sam shakes his head in derision.

“You think I’m going to let you go up against Michael, Metatron _and_ whatever Demon army Abaddon had cooking up. No way …”

“This is too big for you Sammy.”

“Since when has any of _this_ been too big for me Dean?!” Sam exclaims, for a moment forgetting about their present company. “Or are you forgetting the Trials, or …”

“I’m not letting you get involved in this Sam.” Dean interrupts harshly “End of …”

“I can fight!”

“Yeah, with what? …” Sam’s expression drops then, but anger still burns in his eyes. “Exactly. You’re not going to go into this empty handed …”

“You’re right Dean, he’s not.” Gabriel suddenly adds, appearing in the room as suddenly as he had disappeared.

All eyes look down at a strange item the Archangel had in his hands, hidden under a strange piece of what looked like leather.

“What the Hell is that?” Dean asks, almost stepping forward to halt the Angel as he approaches his little brother.

“Not just anyone can use this you know Sam. Even I can’t” Gabriel says with a smile, as Sam reaches out and grasps the hidden item.

“Is that …”

“Mjolnir.” Castiel finishes, watching as Sam easily holds the Hammer and begins to shift it’s weighed in his hands like it weighed next to nothing.

“Where did you …” Sam trails off, still admiring the Hammer.

“Loki remember.” Gabriel answers simply “My big bro owes me a few favours. This is just a loan Sam, I’m gonna need it back.”

“That goes for the Scythe also Dean.” Death adds from his seat behind the crumbling desk “It is only temporary …”

“Why are you suddenly helping us?!” Dean explodes, and both Benny and Castiel move towards the man, seeing his eyes flash darkly. “Why now?! What the Hell is so different …”

“He sent us.” Gabriel interrupts, turning towards his brother.

“He?” Dean asks, but the Archangel was still looking at Castiel closely, seeing his understanding as his eyes widened.

“Dad’s back little bro. And … he’s kinda pissed.”


	34. Suit Up Boys ... This Is Going To Be Big

“Wait, you spoke to Mom and Dad?” Sam asks his brother, quickly placing down his half-drunk bottle of beer as he speaks.

Dean smiles, and nods slightly “Yeah. And Ash, and Ellen and Jo, and Bobby …”

“Bobby too?!” Sam exclaims, his face breaking out into an enormous smile “How? I mean … how is that possible?”

“Remember when we died?” Dean asks his brother, amazingly managing to sound casual, despite the topic of conversation.

“Which time?” Sam replies cheekily, before breaking out into a knowing smile. Clearly he had drunken more beer than Dean had realised.  

“I’m serious Sam, that time we went to Heaven and found Pamela and Ash?”

Sam nods, remembering there time in Heaven all too well “Yeah.”

“Well, it turns out the reason that Ash couldn’t find anyone, is ‘cause Naomi was hiding them.”

“What ....”

“Naomi had gathered up anyone she thought she could use as leverage against you and your brother, and hid them away.” Castiel interrupts, moving to sit next to Dean around the small kitchen table “She basically locked there Heaven’s and made it impossible for anyone to get in, or for them to get out.”

“So, what changed?” Sam asks, watching the Angel closely as he casually shifted closer to his brother “I mean, how are they suddenly all together?”

“When Naomi was killed by Metatron, whatever spell she had over those closed off Heaven’s broke, and the souls were free.”

“Ash could find them again, and he did.” Dean finishes with a smile, and Sam shakes his head, amazed.

“Are they … okay?”

“Amazingly yes.” Dean replies, before turning to Castiel. “I thought you were talking to your brother?”

The Angel looks over at Gabriel, who was quietly discussing something with Death.

“We were …” Castiel says quietly, and the two brothers share a quick look at his tone of voice.

“Problem?” Dean asks, as Sam turns to watch the Archangel and Horseman speak.

“He’s … the same.”

“You were expecting something different?”

“Honestly …” The Angel sighs, turning to his demon companion. “I don’t know what I was expecting.”

“Dean …” Sam interrupts, watching as Death suddenly disappeared and Gabriel made his way over to the three men sat around the filthy table.

Adam and Charlie were sat on the sofa, listening intently as Benny spoke about Purgatory, and his life as a vampire. Adam looked slightly pale, but Charlie was completely enraptured, hanging on the demons every word.

“Well, I think that’s my cue to scamper …” Gabriel says casually, clapping his hands together as he speaks.

“Wait, you’re not going to help?! Seriously …”Dean growls, standing from the table.

“I’m going to be busy. Very busy in fact.”

“Doing what exactly?” Sam asks, unable to hide his annoyance at the Archangels erratic behaviour.

“Saving your boyfriend.” Gabriel says lightly, as he turns to look at Dean. Castiel looks surprised, Sam raises an eyebrow, but Dean holds the Angels gaze, not faltering slightly at the jab.

Benny stops his sentence mid-way through, turning to watch the exchange closely. Adam and Charlie also look over to the group, waiting to hear Dean’s response.

“Problem?” The Knight asks, and Castiel moves to speak, but Dean continues. “Is it the demon thing? Or something else …”

Sam can’t stop himself as his mouth involuntarily falls open, and he turns to his younger brother, and the two men share a quick look of surprise. Charlie on the other hand, was almost bouncing in her seat with joy.

Gabriel holds the demons gaze for a few seconds longer, before he suddenly sighs.

“His Grace is still in Heaven somewhere. I need to find it, and give it him back.”

“Or what happens?” Dean asks, his voice taking on a concerned tone.

“Or he’ll die Dean.” Sam says quietly from the table. Castiel looks down at the seated Hunter in surprise, but Gabriel and Dean remain glaring at each other. “You didn’t see him before. He’s weak Dean, he barely has the power to do anything …”

“You know, I can hear you.” Castiel interrupts, his usually contained voice betraying his annoyance.

“I need to break whatever spell Metatron did, and reverse it.” Gabriel continues, and Dean looks amused.

“And how do you plan on doing that?” The demon asks, and Castiel actually rolls his eyes, annoyed at being ignored.

“More importantly, how do you know _how_ to do that?” Sam questions “Metatron knew that spell because …”

“Dad told me.” The Archangel says, with a smug smile on his face, and a slight shrug.

“Oh, of course.” Dean sneers, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Is he really back?” Castiel asks, and Gabriel nods.

“Yes. Don’t worry bro, you’ll see him eventually.”

Everyone watches as Gabriel moves to the door, and Dean sighs, exasperated. “So, where you going?”

“To Heaven, I have some people I need to see.”

“I wouldn’t count on finding yourself any allies up there man.” Dean continues, and Gabriel just sends him a smug smile.

“He’s right Gabriel. Everyone appears to have sided with either Michael or Metatron.” Castiel adds, beginning to worry for his older brother.

“Don’t worry bro, I got this …” Gabriel says cheerfully, before with a wink, the Archangel disappears once again.

Dean looks to the kitchen table after the angel disappears. The Scythe and Mjolnir casually rested on the dusty surface, next to empty beer bottles and candy wrappers. The Knight moves to collect the Scythe, before carefully placing in his suit jacket.

“I’ll go get Crowley.” The demon announces to the room “Benny, you stay here man, keep an eye out for any rogue demons. Or Angels ...” The man adds as an afterthought.

“You got it Brother.” Benny replies seriously with a quick nod.

“Cas, you and Sam get online, see if you can find any Omens.” The demon continues, turning then to the Angel and his brother “Try and figure out where Michael’s gonna be.”

“Of course.” Castiel says with a nod, watching as Dean moves from the room to stand in the large living room.

Dean turns to the sofa then, addressing the two seated humans. “Charlie, you and Adam can help Sam do some research. We need to see what we’re going to be up against. Last time we weren’t exactly prepared.”

“You can say that again …” Sam mutters under his breath as he moves to collect his laptop from the Impala.

Dean stops for a moment, suddenly feeling guilty. Obviously Sam was thinking about the time the man had gone up against Metatron, and lost horrendously. He hadn’t expected the Scribe to be such a good warrior, and had underestimated him. He wouldn’t be making that same mistake again …

“I’ll be back soon.” The Demon says, and with a flash, the Knight disappears from the room.

 

“Who are we looking for first? Michael or Metatron?” Charlie asks as she begins to wade through the mountains of books Sam and Benny had managed to gather from Bobby’s basement.

“Metatron’s still in Heaven. He’s not a problem until Michael releases him.” Castiel says quietly, after looking up from a large copy of The Bible.

“How is he going to that?” Sam asks, before the Hunter rubs his exhausted face with a large hand.

“I don’t know …” Castiel admits, closing his book and moving onto another.

“Okay, so then that means we’re going after …”

“Michael.” Sam answers Charlie resolutely, and Castiel nods in understanding.

“Stopping him would mean that Metatron would still be in Prison.” Castiel continues, watching as Sam furiously types away on his laptop “At least, until he gathers enough followers to break him out. Which he will …”

“You sound sure …” Charlie muses, and Castiel turns to the young woman with a resigned expression. The Angel looked exhausted.

“I know what Angels are capable of.” The man says sadly, and Charlie doesn’t respond to that, thinking back to the chaos that Michael had managed to wreak on the Bunker.

Benny walks into the room suddenly, and Castiel looks over to him.

“Nothing out there …” The demon answers honestly, before placing his hands in his trouser pockets.

“Here …” Sam suddenly spins the laptop to face Castiel “Lightning strikes, temperature drops, flooding …”

“That definitely sounds like Omens. Where?” Castiel asks as the Hunter quickly spun the laptop back to face himself.

Sam frowns, before almost shaking his head as if to clear it. When he looks back up at his friend, his face shows genuine shock.

“Lawrence.”

Benny frowns to himself, before looking back over to Sam. “Isn’t that where …”

“It’s our hometown.” The Hunter answers, not really even surprised in that moment that Benny knew that.  

“This is obviously a trap.” Castiel says, and Sam sighs, leaning back into his chair.

“He’s waiting for us.”

“Well then Moose …” A familiar deep voice suddenly says, causing all five heads to swing in his direction “Let’s not make him wait long.”


	35. Ready To Fight

Dean appears a little way away from the small farmhouse, simply watching as the man before him raises his axe, and quickly swings it down, splitting a piece of wood. The Knight walks slowly through the long grass, trying not to startle the elder man, whose back was facing him.

“Hello again Dean.” The rich voice says, as with another swing, the piece of wood splits once again.

“You don’t sound surprised to see me …” Dean grumbles, placing his hands in his pockets as he walks.

“You said you’d be back, and you are a man of your word.” Cain replies, moving to collect another larger piece of wood.

Dean sighs, finally standing coming to a stop behind the man. “I think the more appropriate phrase would be ‘demon’ of your word.”

Cain stops with his axe in mid swing, before turning slowly. His eyes widen as he takes in the man’s new attire, but Dean knows it is not his suit that has the Knight so interested. “You’re …”

“You forgot to mention the little side effect of dying with The Mark.” Dean says dryly, moving to cross his arms over his chest.

Cain sighs, moving to rest the axe against the wooden block at his feet. “I’m sorry ….”

“Save it.” Dean growls, but the Knight before him just shakes his head.

“No Dean, I truly am sorry. I wouldn’t wish this on my greatest enemy.”

“Yeah, well you may want to hold that thought.”

Dean stands for a moment, just watching as Cain looks him up and down. The Hunter instincts still present in the eldest Winchester let him know that Cain was looking for something; something that Dean no longer had.

“The Blade?”

“I …”

“You no longer have it.” Cain interrupts, and Dean notes with some surprise that he truly sounds annoyed by this revelation “Nor The Mark …”

“Jezebeth took it.”

Cain’s eyes widen as he recognises the name. “Jezebeth?”

“So you do remember her. I thought you must have known her, what with her being a Knight.”

“She is one of the best.” Cain replies fondly, smiling as he remembered the young demon, and his interactions with her many years ago.

“Was.” Dean says quickly, and the Knight looks up at the demon with a sad expression.

“She’s …”

“Killed by Lucifer.” Dean replies, before he sighs, and his voice grows softer, seeing true pain behind Cain’s eyes. “I’m sorry.” The demon says sincerely, relaxing his stance and placing his hands back into his pockets.

“Why are you here Dean?” Cain asks, somewhat harshly. “If you no longer have the Mark, or the Blade …”

Dean reaches into his jacket, and slowly pulls out his latest weapon. “I have this.” The man says, holding up the object for Cain to inspect.

“Death’s Scythe …”

Cain moves forward, but Dean quickly pockets the Scythe, halting the Knight immediately and causing him to frown in confusion.

“I need you to help us first.”

“Us?” Cain asks, genuinely confused now as to what Dean wanted from him.

“Me, and Crowley …”

“No.” The Knight turns, intent on heading back to his home.

“Listen …”

“You gave me your word Dean.” Cain snaps, as he turns to face the demon who had attempted to follow him.

“And I’ll keep it, but I need your help first. Hell needs your help.”

Cain looks at Dean, seeing the man he once met behind the demon eyes. The Hunter had remained relatively unchanged, despite being warped into a servant of Hell. Cain was impressed, seeing the mans will to fight his demonic nature to be a testament of his good nature; the nature that had inspired Cain to hand him the Mark.

“What’s happening?” The Knight asks with a sigh, crossing his arms in an eerily similarly way to how Dean had posed.

“What have you heard?”

“Not much, just whispers. But it sounds like chaos.” Cain replies gravely, and Dean sighs.

“That’s pretty much right.”

Cain makes a move as to respond, before he suddenly seems to think better of it. The man looks around, almost as if he was expecting to see someone else appear in the long grass outside his farmhouse.

“Inside … We shouldn’t talk out here.” Cain says to Dean, nodding his head towards the small house behind him.

Dean looks around the room quickly as he enters the house, immediately recognising the strange homely décor that had been present in his last visit. The Knight found it strange that everything appeared to be relatively unchanged, especially because in there last encounter, Cain had been fighting an angry group of Abaddon’s most loyal demons.

Cain waves a hand over to one of his small sofas, and Dean reluctantly sits, thinking better of trying to turn down the man’s apparent hospitality.

Dean sighs before beginning once again, “Abaddon’s followers are trying to get some sort of vengeance. They’ve got this huge army, and are killing Crowley’s demons.”

“What’s their plan?” Cain asks immediately, obviously his instincts as a warrior inspiring him to ask questions, despite his hidden wish to stay as far out of the conflict as possible “To overthrow Crowley? Make someone else Ruler?”

“I don’t know.” Dean answers honestly. Even Crowley hadn’t really understood the motivation of this sudden war “I mean Abaddon’s dead, she can’t come back …”

“They just want vengeance.” Cain realises, and he sighs as he sits back more comfortably in his chair “Anger like that, it can blind you. I should know.”

Dean doesn’t speak for a moment, just sits silently and watches Cain closely. The man had been a killer, a warrior for Hell. And yet, Dean could only see someone who strangely reminded him of himself in a lot of ways; and who was beyond tired. Tired of being, tired of running … just like he was.

“So, will you help?” The Knight asks, and Cain raises an eyebrow.

“You haven’t given me much choice Dean.”

Dean stands then, before moving to straighten his newly acquired suit. “Come to Hell, help us stop these Demons, and I’ll keep my promise.”

"Very well," Cain accepts, standing slowly "I will fight, for one last time ..." 


	36. Team Heaven and Team Hell

Sam glances behind The King of Hell, who had just appeared in the living room of Bobby’s old home. His brother was strangely not with him, and the Winchester immediately feels uneasy.

“Where’s my brother?” Sam questions immediately, eyeing the King of Hell suspiciously.

“Not to worry Moose, Squirrel will be back soon.” Crowley responds, moving further into Bobby’s old living room “He’s getting us some allies.”

Charlie looks curiously over to Sam, who was sat opposite her at the small table Bobby had once had in his kitchen. She knew of Crowley mostly from the Supernatural books, and they hadn’t been complimentary to say the least.

Sam shifts awkwardly in his chair, not enjoying the idea of his brother going off whilst he had no choice but to sit and research. He waited patiently for The King of Hell to explain what he was talking about, but he doesn’t, just walks distractedly around the room.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sam asks after a moment, beginning to grow tired of being kept out of the loop.  

“I’m sure he’ll tell you himself.” Crowley replies simply. Suddenly, the King claps his hands together, and looks over to Sam with a smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “So … what’s the plan?” He asks the Hunter, and Sam frowns in confusion at the sudden shift in mood.

When Sam remains silent, Crowley glances over at Charlie, and the young woman blanches.

“Hey don’t ask me …” Charlie replies quickly, before holding her hands up in almost a mock surrender.

“We have enough to worry about without you here Crowley.” Sam snaps, and he looks over to the doorway in which Castiel and Benny had left. Crowley, following the man’s gaze, sighs.

“So I heard.” Crowley turns back to Sam, but this time, he is not smiling. He holds up a hand, and begins to count off the issues as he speaks. “Michaels back, Metatron’s people are trying to get him out of the big box in Heaven …”

“Why are you here Crowley?” Castiel asks suddenly, having managed to silently re-enter the living room, despite his lack of Grace.

“Listen, I don’t like this as much as you boys, but we need your help as well …”

“ _We?”_ Sam can’t keep the sarcasm from his voice, and can feel the unspoken anger bubbling up inside himself.

“Hell. Which by default, also means your brother …”

Crowley doesn’t go on, but he doesn’t need to, knowing that _that_ would be enough for Sam, and no doubt Castiel to aid him.

“Ok, what’s going on?” Sam asks the Demon, conceding.

Charlie remains silent, but casually slides the laptop she had been using over towards herself. She wanted to feel useful, but right now, even she knew this was beyond her expertise, even if that including witches, wizards and flying monkeys.

“Abaddon’s followers have decided that now would be a good time to attack Hell.” Crowley explains simply, placing his hands in his long black coat pockets as he speaks.

“Why?” Sam questions, and before Crowley can make a snide comment, Castiel interrupts, moving further into the living room and placing himself between his friends and the King of Hell.

“Crowley is distracted by Michael and Metatron. His followers are scattered, and defending themselves against Angel attacks, and Metatron’s followers. It’s the perfect time to stage an attack in Hell. Everything’s chaos …” Castiel explains, and Crowley actually looks impressed for a few seconds.

“Got it in one Feathers.”

Castiel rolls his eyes upon hearing the nickname, but doesn’t respond.

“So, they are using this whole thing to try and take over.” Sam realises, nodding to himself.

“Yes.” Crowley says simply, and Sam notes that the demon sounds more annoyed than threatened by the idea.

“And …”

“Dean is a Knight of Hell, the only Knight of Hell now that Jezebeth is dead.” Crowley interrupts, and Castiel winces, although Sam can’t be sure as to whether it was because of the tone of voice, or the mention of Dean.

“What about Cain?” Sam asks, trying to draw the conversation away from that of his absent older brother.

Crowley smiles, suddenly appearing smug. “Who do you think Squirrel is talking to?”

“So, what? You think that Cain will…”

“Oh, I know that Cain will fight. But that’s not the issue.” Crowley interrupts once again, before he begins to pace slowly around the room.

Adam, who had been sat on the sofa just watching the interactions, glances over to his brother and Charlie sat at the table, raising his eyebrows in a ‘say something’ gesture.

Sam sighs “What’s the issue?” The Hunter asks, knowing that he wasn’t going to get anywhere if he waited for Crowley to explain what was going on.

“Michael’s followers, Metatron’s followers and now Abaddon’s followers … all of them are killing my demons on sight. If they’re not stopped soon …”

Crowley trails off, and stands near the doorway in which he had emerged. Sam couldn’t remember a time when he had seen the demon so … agitated. He could barely stand still, and despite all the sarcasm and smiles, he could see Crowley wasn’t himself. Confused once again, Sam looks of to Castiel, the Angel catching his eye as he himself looks away from the King of Hell.

“There will be no one left to fight for Hell.” Castiel explains, and Sam turns back to Crowley, finally seeing the dilemma.

This was going to be an all-out war, and Hell was right in the middle of it.

“So …” Sam stands himself then, not being able to keep still, just like Crowley. “You’re saying that you can’t fight Abaddon, and Metatron …”

“I can fight the rogue Angels, the crazy Metatron cult members and any stupid demons that come my way.” Crowley interrupts once again. “That’s the point Moose. You focus on the big guns, and I’ll take care of the foot soldiers.”

“It can’t be that simple.”

“It’s not.” Crowley concedes with a sigh. “When is it ever that simple Moose?”  


	37. New Allies and Old Ones

Dean, Benny and Cain all stand at the meeting point. Crowley was nowhere to be seen, and Dean idly wonders if he was still speaking to Sam and Castiel. He hoped that Adam and Charlie weren’t too involved in the future conflict. Adam had only just returned, and despite Charlie’s new appearance, Dean could still see the sweet, geeky girl she had been before she left for Oz. He wanted them to be safe, and so he hadn’t them out of the conflict. Surely, Sam was having them research for him, and Dean didn’t mind that in the slightest.

Benny clears his throat, suddenly pulling Dean back into the present, and he looks over at his friend with confusion.

“Problem?” Dean asks, knowing fully well that Demons were basically dead, and unless the man was doing it to gain someone’s attention, he had no real need to cough. Even Cain was glancing at Benny oddly.

“No problem brother.” Benny says in his rich Southern accent, but Dean is not convinced.

Before Dean, or even Cain could contest anything, Crowley appears, and he wasn’t alone.

“Cain, long time …” Crowley greets the man, approaching him slowly. Dean remembered the Kings weariness from the last tie they had met, and was surprised that even  with Cain having the Mark, he was still nervous of him.

“Crowley.” Cain says in return, although it is more akin to a growl than a greeting.

“Hello Dean.” A deep monotone voice says from behind Crowley, and Dean smiles at his friend.

“Cas.” The Knight greets, and he can’t control the enormous smile that creeps onto his face, seeing his friend blush, and almost appear awkward. Well, more so than usual.

“You have five minutes.” Crowley says quietly to the Angel, and before Dean has chance to question what was going on, Crowley begins talking quietly to Cain and heading away from the two men stood opposite each other.

Dean turns, confused for a moment, and Benny sends him a reassuring smile, before he too follows Cain and Crowley, giving the Knight of Hell and the Angel some space.

“What’cha doing here Cas?” Dean questions his friend when they are finally alone “I thought …”

“I’m going to Heaven.” Castiel interrupts, and Dean pauses for a moment, wondering if he had misheard.

“What?”

“I spoke to Sam, and he agreed …”

“Agreed? Agreed what exactly?” Dean interrupts, stopping Castiel in the middle of his sentence.

“We have a plan, one that should help us defeat Michael and Metatron.” Castiel pauses for a moment, and looks down, almost as if he was trying to gather his thoughts. This time, Dean does not say anything, but just waits for his friend to continue. “That way, you and Crowley only have to worry about Abaddon’s followers. And, any rogue Angels.” Castiel adds, and Dean can’t help the boyish smile that fleetingly appears on his face. Castiel sounded the same as he always did, awkward and permanently bemused.

“Great.”

“Sam is staying with Charlie, and you and Adam …”

“Wait, Charlie and Adam are involved in this?” Dean hated himself for interrupting the Angel once again, but hearing that Charlie and Adam were going to be directly involved in the conflict to come, he had to speak up. He had lost Adam once before, and Charlie was a good fighter after her time in Oz, but she was still Charlie.  

“Of course.” Castiel responds, sounding almost confused as to Deans sudden outburst. His companion sounded angry, but also confused himself, like he didn’t really understand why they would be involved. “They want to help Dean, and they can.”

Dean places his hands in his new suit pockets, before realising that he must look even more like Crowley than he had before, with both men wearing eerily similar suits. He quickly retracts his hands, and chooses to cross his arms instead.

“How?” The demon asks, trying not to sound too harsh.

“You don’t need to worry about Sam and Charlie. Their plan is good, and I think they won’t have any problem with Metatron.”

“And Adam?”

Castiel sighs, his human habits getting the better of him, when he sees just how much Dean was trying not to get mad. “After you return from Hell, I’ll meet you and take you to him.”

“But, where are you going?” Dean asks, and despite knowing that Castiel had said Heaven, Dean wasn’t an idiot. Heaven was a big place, and he had an awful feeling he knew where his closest friend was heading.

“Heaven. I have to distract Michael whilst you’re in Hell.”

Dean finally loses it, uncrossing his arms and marching towards the Angel so he didn’t have to yell loudly, and risk being heard by Crowley and his companions.

“What?! Cas that’s crazy …” Dean hisses as quietly as he can, trying desperately to control his temper.

Castiel sighs once again, and tries to ignore the gazes of the King of Hell, demon and Cain himself. He wondered quickly if he should speak to the man, having never met him before. He doesn’t really have a chance to think it over however, as Dean is still glaring at him, waiting for a response.

“He’s my brother Dean. I can distract him long enough so that Charlie and Sam can deal with Metatron. Then, when I come back to Earth, I can take you to Adam, and we’ll deal with Michael.”

Dean looks at the ground, and closes his eyes for a breath moment. Castiel can almost sense that he is counting in his head. He knew that demons often had to deal with heightened emotions, but seeing Dean struggle with them was close to heart-breaking. Sure, human Dean would be mad in this situation, Sam had warned him of that. But demon dean, he was absolutely furious.

“I don’t like this.” Dean says quietly, still looking at the ground.

“When do we ever like the plan before we do it?” Castiel responds, just as quietly, but with a small smile etched onto his face.

Dean raises his head slowly, finally looking at his friend in the eye. His face begins to morph into a smile, and Castiel almost lets out a breath of relief.

“Good point Cas.” Dean says with a smile.

“Time’s up gentlemen!” Crowley’s voice calls across to the two men, who were stood significantly closer than they were before.

Castiel moves to say something, preparing to say goodbye to Dean, but he doesn’t manage to speak before Dean turns to address the King of Hell himself.

“SHUT IT CROWLEY!” Dean bellows, and Castiel almost takes a step back in surprise at the outburst.

Castiel hears Benny whistle, and Dean manages to hold his angry expression for a few seconds, before he finally smiles once again, and lets out a quick laugh.

“Sorry.” Dean mutters, just for Castiel to hear “But I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time.”

Castiel smiles himself then, before growing serious. “I suppose this is goodbye then.”

“Just for now Cas. Promise.”

Castiel wants to kiss Dean. They had done it before, but Dean had initiated it. Castiel wants to do it this time, but he can’t overlook the fact that they are currently not alone.

Dean holds out his hand, and Castiel takes it cautiously, and shakes it. Just as he was about to pull back, Dean pulls the Angel roughly towards himself, and envelops him in a hug. Castiel can see Benny, Cain and Crowley in the distance over Deans shoulder, but all three figures were pointedly not looking in their direction.

“When I get back …” Dean whispers in Castiel’s ear, and he leaves the rest unsaid.

Dean turns quickly then, not glancing back to the Angel before he walks over to the three waiting figures. Castiel lets out a stuttering breath, before holding a hand up to his face and feels his burning face.


	38. You Made A Promise

Hell was just as dark, dank and depressing as Dean remembered it. In the few times he had been here, he had hated the place, but still couldn’t fight this strange feeling that he, belonged there, for lack of a better word. He could feel that warped part of his soul becoming calmer and settling every time he entered the place, but that still didn’t have enough incentive for Dean to enjoy coming here.

Crowley was leading him, and his two companions Benny and Cain into the inner most sanctums of Hell, and Dean dreaded to think what was waiting for them there. Another Cage holding one of the most dangerous beings in the world? Hopefully not.

Crowley finally comes to a stop, and turns to address the three figures who had been dutifully following him.

The King first looks towards Cain, who despite not having the Mark, was still a very powerful demon. His soul had been warped by the Mark, much like Dean, and the King could only just see a small glimmer of humanity behind the startlingly blue eyes. It’s what had made him so weary of the man to begin with.

“You remember the way from here?” Crowley asks the Knight, trying to keep his voice even and controlled.

“Like it was yesterday.” Cain murmurs, before turning and walking off down another corridor, alone.

Dean watches in surprise as the man slowly disappears into the darkness, and were it anyone else, he may have been worried, or even concerned about splitting up when there were rogue demons lurking around. The Knight quickly reminds himself that this was Cain, not just another Demon or Hunter. Dean always preferred to have someone by his side, but Cain was used to fighting alone. He should be fine.

“Would you be surprised if I told you that Hell had its very own armoury?” Crowley asks Dean, as he turns and continues his leisurely pace down the long stone corridor.

“Nothing surprises me anymore …” Dean mutters, and Crowley pulls a comical face that was almost an expression of ‘fair enough’

Crowley finally reaches his designated point and moves slowly through a stone archway. Dean shares a quick look with Benny, before the two demons move to follow the King.

The Winchester is surprised to find that they are stood on almost a balcony, overlooking a hugely vast hall. Crowley, Crowley, Dean thinks with a tiny shake of his head. Always so dramatic.

“Stand here.” Crowley murmurs as he directs the two men to either side of the balcony. With a quick nod to himself, the King turns back to the hall, but not before glancing over his shoulder at Dean and whispering. “Look menacing.”

Dean rolls his eyes, and hears Benny let out a quick laugh.

“Finally, something we can do, ‘eh brother?”

Dean smiles over towards Benny, but quickly tries to stifle his emotions. He knew his friend was trying to lighten the mood, but Dean was trying to remain focused. He had killed werewolves, witches, vampires, demons, angels … but he had never been in a war. Not truly.

Suddenly, Dean senses movement. Hundreds of demons begin to sweep into the large chamber; some in vessels they had possessed, and others in their true form. Now that Dean was demon himself, he could see the dark creatures even if they were not in a human. He almost wished he couldn’t see them, considering how warped and disgusting they looked. He pondered quickly if he must look the same to Castiel, and wondered how on Earth the Angel managed to look at him.

“Demons …” Crowley addresses in his normal tone of voice, knowing that the demons could hear him perfectly well. “Abaddon is dead. She was killed by that man there …” Crowley raises a hand, and points over the where Dean stands, frowning in a mixture of confusion, and annoyance for being pointed out. “Dean Winchester.” Crowley announces, and Dean swears he can almost hear a hint of fondness in the Kings voice. “I’m sure you will all remember the … sparingly rare occasions in which I would talk about the Winchesters.” The demons all mutter quietly, some even laughing. Well, that told Dean that is was definitely more than just ‘rare occasions’ when the two brothers had been mentioned. “Well, I was wrong.” The Knight can’t hide his surprise at that comment, but chooses to remain silent, waiting to see what the King of Hell was going to say next. “Dean Winchester is now the first and only Knight of Hell.”

It is impossible for Dean to know exactly what the reaction is of the demons. Some were screaming, something about him being a Hunter. Others sounded like they were cheering, and those without a human vessel were making an awful sound that Dean had never even heard before. It was almost a mixture between a growl and a hiss.

“Say something …” Crowley murmurs, almost shooing Dean over towards the front of the balcony so he could address the huge mass of demons.

Dean had never seen anything like it. Thousands of demons have gathered, and he almost felt slightly annoyed by it. All the years he, Sam and other hunters had been killing demons, and they hadn’t even put a dent in them. He dreaded to think how many he would be fighting, but he silently hoped it was less than what was before him now.

Dean suddenly realises that he hadn’t spoke for a few seconds, and the man clears his throat, more out of habit that necessity.

“I don’t like demons.”

“Not the best opening line …” Crowley whispers, before letting out a deep sigh. Clearly the man had just realised that this was probably not the best idea.

“But without Hell, and without demons, things would be chaos. And I’ve seen what chaos looks like …” Dean trails off for a moment, remembering his journey to 2015. “Without demons, reapers and Hell, souls of those who had done wrong on Earth would have nowhere to go, and ghosts would be everywhere. Trust me when I say, that that is not as good as it may sound.” Dean thought of Bobby then, staying to help him and Sam after he had passed. “But these demons, those who support Abaddon, they want chaos and madness. So …” Dean pauses once again, and quickly glances over towards Benny. His old friend was smiling widely, with Deans speech reminding him so much of the man he had met in Purgatory. Powerful, but dedicated … and so very human. “So let’s go kill these sons of bitches.”

Dean realises he must have said something right, as the demons begin to scatter, cheers and battle cries echoing down the stone corridors and filling the large chamber.

After only a few seconds, the hall was empty, and Dean was once again alone with Crowley and Benny.

“Short but sweet.” Crowley mutters, placing his hands in his pockets in his typical stance. “Nice one Squirrel.”


	39. Its Better to be Over Prepared

Death’s Scythe felt different than the Blade.

It felt older, if that was even possible. Ancient. The Blade almost made Dean believe that it was a living thing, with its own beliefs and feelings. Like it wanted to tempt Dean, to convince him that it was its equal.

The Scythe had no problem showing Dean that they weren’t equal; it was more powerful.

He cut down demon after demon, and each went pale with fear when they saw just what they were about to be slaughtered with. Dean let the Scythe just do as it wanted; he didn’t try to fight it, and more importantly, he didn’t let it control him.

Fighting alongside Benny once again was oddly comforting. They feel back into their natural rhythm easily, and worked in harmony to take down wave after wave of demons.

They were different than the other demons, the ones that still followed Crowley. They almost seemed wild; desperate and completely out of control. The demons growled and snarled as they attempted to overtake Dean. He easily knocked them back with his one arm, whilst in his other, the Scythe quickly sliced through the demon. Even without vessels, the demons sizzled and cried out in pain as the Scythe sliced through there black form, and Dean knew then that this weapon was used to taking down monsters.

Crowley was in his office, using some spells his mother had taught him to try and weaken the masses of demon that were trying to oppose him. Dean and Benny had been positioned with a few demons outside the office, and were currently holding back rogue demons in a huge corridor. They needed to stop them getting to Crowley, but had lost their demon allies quickly. They hadn’t been prepared for the rogues to be so strong, and Abaddon had clearly trained her followers well.

Cain had emerged a little way down the long and huge corridor, which was more like a cave than a path to the King of Hells private rooms. He had two arms full of weapons, and threw some to his own demons that had been flanking him. Seeing Dean and Benny, the man gives them a quick nod, and throws Benny a weapon. Dean notices Cain eyes widening when he sees the Scythe in action, but quickly regains his composure. The Winchester wonders just how different he must look than the human man who had met Cain just a few months ago. He doesn’t ponder it for long however, seeing another wave of rogue demons approach.

Dean readies his Scythe, and with a quick reassuring nod to Benny, prepares himself once again.  

“Dean!”

Dean almost wonders if he was imagining Castiel’s voice. It was a comfort to hear, but the Knight couldn’t help but notice the slight tone of desperation that it held.

“DEAN!” The voice calls again, this time much louder.

The Winchester quickly slashes through a demon, and as it hits the ground, Dean takes his few moments of peace to find the source of the voice that sounded so much like his best friend.

Looking around, Dean can almost feel a small pulse of Grace. It only takes the Knight a few seconds to realise he was not imagining it, but Castiel really was here, in Hell.

Dean looks up, and his black eyes widen as he finally sees his friend. “Cas?! What the Hell are you doing here?!”

“Nice choice of words brother!” Benny grunts, just as he knocks back another demon that had almost managed to overpower him.

“You have to come with me! Adam …” Dean couldn’t make out what Castiel was saying, his voice lost in the mayhem.

In the distance, Dean could just make out Cain fighting a particular large group of demons. He knew that Cain would manage, but still wished that he could help, just in case.

Dean looks up to where his friend had emerged, and tries not to lose focus on the demons around him, whilst he was attempting to make out what Castiel was saying to him.

Castiel was in his Angelic form, and was hovering over the battle ground, trying desperately not to get involved in the conflict below.

The demons fighting for Crowley seemed to understand that this Angel wasn’t a threat, and continued to fight almost as if they couldn’t even see the huge glowing creature above them.

Abaddon’s followers meanwhile, snarled and some even attempted to reach for the Angel as he hovered above the rugged and black rock of the floors of Hell.

“We have to go!”

Dean finally hears what Castiel was saying, and he falters momentarily, almost managing to be overpowered.

Leave? If he left now, Benny and even Cian could be killed, and the rogue demons would be able to get to Crowley. But if Castiel wanted him to leave that must mean it was something very important. Or worse, someone needed help. Dean wonders if he really had heard Castiel say Adam.

Before Dean can attempt to make a response, Castiel suddenly glows brighter, before quickly appearing before him. Dean looks at his friend closely, and can sense more than see his exhaustion. Castiel was once again in his vessel, and Dean can’t help but wonder how he had managed to do that.

“We have to go Dean!” Castiel cries, just before he takes out his Angel Blade and begins to cut down a demon. “We need your help! Michael is travelling to Earth!”

“Already!” Dean yells back, still fighting demons as he attempts to have a conversation with his Angel companion.

“We have to go … NOW!”

“I can’t Cas! They can’t do this without …” Dean’s yell is cut off when a sliver knife flies past his head, and takes out a demon he had even noticed.

Turning, Dean sees Crowley, casually emerging from his office and walking over to the demon with one of his knifes embedded into his head.

“Crowley?!” Dean cries, surprised.

Crowley bends down, and pulls out the knife. Cain was still fighting, but only two rogue demons remained. Benny moves to help the demon, as Castiel, Crowley and Dean all stand for a few moments, enjoying a slight respite.

“I didn’t become King just because of my dashing good looks Dean.” Crowley jokes, swinging the knife in his hand with much more practice than Dean had expected to see from the King. “Go, we can manage this …”

Dean follows Crowley’s distracted gaze, and looks down the dark corridor. He couldn’t see any demons, but could feel a group moving towards them. He looks over to Castiel, who was almost pleading for him to leave. He nods, and the Angel appears relieved.

“Good luck brother.” Benny says, approaching the knight, before enveloping Dean in a hug.

Dean doesn’t know what to say in response. He was going up against Michael, the Archangel, and honestly didn’t know if he was going to see his friend again. He lets go of his friend, and Castiel inclines his head, indicating they should leave.

“Dean …” Cain’s voice comes from a short distance away, and Dean is surprised to hear he sounds tired. It is only then that he remembers he no longer has the Mark, and the extra power if brings. “You made a promise.”

Dean frowns, knowing that he need to leave quickly and had no idea what Cian was suddenly talking about. “What?”

“You promised me you would kill me.”

Dean tries not to scoff, but he frowns. “Yeah, after. Not now, we need you …”

“If you leave, you may not come back.”

Dean doesn’t know how to respond to that. Cain was right, there was a chance Michael would kill him, and then he couldn’t uphold his promise. Death wouldn’t use the Scythe on the Knight. He was Cain’s only chance, but Benny and Crowley needed all the help they could get.

“After …”

“No.” Cain interrupts, with finality “Now.”


	40. Charlie in the Warehouse

Charlie slowly closes and locks the door behind herself, trying to ensure that it doesn’t slam. Her task complete, the young woman turns to quickly glance around the room. Castiel had told her that it would be empty, but she still wanted to be sure. Pulling out her borrowed gun, Charlie raises it slowly, and moves around the Warehouse, checking behind overturned tables and chairs to ensure that a rogue Angel hadn’t suddenly made an unwelcome visit.

“Empty …” Charlie whispers to herself, before placing the gun back into her jeans. She knew no one could hear her, and wondered if maybe she was just trying to reassure herself.

Charlie opens the next door, which as Castiel had told her, had once been his headquarters against Metatron and his rebelling Angels. Charlie had a very clear task. Turn on the monitors, watch for rogue angels, and send false signals, luring them away from the place Sam was meeting Metatron.  Or at least, hopefully meeting Metatron.

Charlie was use to computers, and Castiel had assured her that everything was originally invented by humans, and the Angels had just modified it. That still didn’t stop her from gulping when she looks at the screens and equipment around the small abandoned office.

The main computer was in the corner of the room, and Charlie quickly walks over to it, knowing that time was of the essence. Switching it on, the computer fails to do anything. For a few seconds Charlie just stands there, praying to anyone that it was just slow.

“Don’t do this to me …” Charlie hisses at the machine.

Finally accepting that she was going to have to do more than just stare at the stupid machine, Charlie places down her bag, and rolls up her sleeves. Castiel didn’t say anything about the machine being broken, so hopefully, it was a quick fix.

A few minutes later, the computer screen springs to life. Charlie almost cries with relief, but decides that now was probably not the time.

Pulling the radio out of her bag, Charlie places it on the table before her and switches it on. Pressing the button, she winces at the high pitched squeal that comes over the small handheld radio. It suddenly quiets, and Charlie sighs, relieved that the technology wasn’t completely rebelling against her.

“Sam?”

Charlie waits a few seconds, before a rustling comes over the radio.

“Yeah, I can hear you Charlie. Everything ok?”

“Yeah. It’s all working … No Angels at the moment….” Charlie trails off, looking at the screen just to be sure that no Angels had randomly just appeared. She hoped she hadn’t jinxed it.

“Let’s hope it stays that way.” Sam mumbles, and Charlie smiles for a moment, before suddenly becoming serious.

“Are you sure this is going to work?”

“Cas said he’ll come. As soon as the let him out, he’ll be going to meet Michael. Or, where he thinks Michael will be …”

Charlie rolls her eyes, knowing fully well that her friend couldn’t see her. “Why isn’t that as reassuring as it probably should be?”

“Just be ready.”

Charlie places the radio back down on the table and continues glancing at the monitor, waiting to see any sort of movement. After a few minutes of silence, Charlie picks up the radio once again.

“Sam?”

It takes a few seconds for the Hunter to reply, and Charlie idly wonders if he had put the radio back in his bag or something.

“Yeah?”

“If … if …” The young woman trails off, and is surprised to find that she has to suddenly hold back tears.

She had read the Supernatural books. She knew that Sam had gone up against Lucifer, Lilith and countless other monsters. But this was the first time that Charlie was present, and it felt less like a story, and more like reality. And it terrified her.

“Charlie.” Sam’s reassuring voice comes over the radio, and Charlie swears that he almost sounds like he is sighing. “It’ll be fine.”

“You’re going to be fighting the guy who killed Dean Sam. It’s not going to be fine.”

Charlie shocks herself with her sudden outburst, and her eyes widen. She hadn’t meant to say that. At least, she thinks she hadn’t meant to say that …

“ _I’ll_ be fine Charlie.” Sam says once again, and now Charlie is sure that Sam is smiling on the other end of the radio.

The young woman once again watches the monitors and lights that surround her in the abandoned Warehouse. She didn’t feel alone, knowing that Sam was only on the other end of the radio. She worried more about her other friends, knowing that Adam was alone, and Dean …

“Do you think Dean’s ok?” Charlie says quietly into the radio, and this time, Sam answers almost immediately.

“Of course he is.”

“He’s in Hell right now. That’s weird to think about …”

Sam chuckles slightly “I’ve been to Hell. And Heaven. And Purgatory …”

“Point well made.” Charlie replies with her own smile. She knew that of course, it was in the books, but hearing it form the man himself was strange to say the least.

The two companions fall silent once again, and Charlie wondered quite randomly what Sam was doing to keep himself entertained. Her question is answered however, when Sam begins to hum over the radio. He was obviously bored, which made the woman confused. Only a Winchester could be bored waiting to kill an Angel of the Lord.

“Do you see anything? On the monitors I mean?” Sam asks after a few more minutes of silence, and Charlie shakes her head, before she remembers that Sam can’t actually see her.

“Not yet …”

“Cas said he was going to Heaven, opening the cage, and drawing Metatron here …” Sam says quietly over the radio, and Charlie thinks he is talking more to himself than he is to her.

“What about Michael?”

Sam goes deathly silent for a moment, without even his rugged breathing coming over the radio.

“Michael?” The Hunter asks, and he says the name with the most amount of disdain Charlie had ever used the man use.

“Yeah, what if he ran into Michael?”

Sam goes quite once again, before he lets out a pained breath.

“Shit …”

Suddenly, one of the red bulbs on the wall flashes, and a low siren like noise fills up the small and abandoned Warehouse. Charlie, not at all expecting that, falls of her small wooden chair in a heap, knocking the radio to the floor as she collapses.

“Charlie!” Sam calls, and the woman groans.

“It’s okay, I’m ok.” She huffs into the radio. She quickly looks up at the monitor, and suddenly her heart drops. A huge red dot was heading across the map at a impossible speed. Castiel had warned her of this, and she immediately knows what she is looking at. “I think he’s heading your way Sam.” Charlie says, and her voice is quiet.

“Ok, get ready Charlie.”

The woman jumps up from the floor gracefully, making up somewhat for her clumsy incident earlier. She pulls out her gun, and moves to lock and block the office door, but not before checking that the main door to the warehouse was also locked.

Satisfied, Charlie moves back over to the computer, and proceeds with what Castiel had told her to do. She types and clicks buttons faster than she ever has before, despite her shaking fingers.

The signal set, Charlie begins to see more dots on the monitors, much smaller than the one from before. They all begin to move slowly, and clumping together. Castiel had summarised that the angels in hiding weren’t all followers of Metatron, and some must be following Michael now they he had returned. Everyone hoped that these angels meeting would lead to some fighting, and this would by Sam and Dean some much needed time. Well, everyone apart from Castiel, who hated the fact that Angel conflict was the only way to help keep Sam and Dean safe.

“Sam …” Charlie says into the radio, pleased that her beacons were working.

“Yeah?” The man replies, and Charlie lets out a relieved sigh. Metatron hadn’t reached him yet.

“It’s working.”

“Ok. Now just stay safe.”

Charlie had been warned that if some Angels realised that she had been the source of the signal, they may try to find her. She realised with some surprise that she wasn’t scared by this, informing the room that dealing with some angry angel was nothing in comparison with getting a shoe back from an evil flying monkey.

“Good luck.”

Sam chuckles into the radio, and his voice suddenly becomes softer as he speaks. “Thanks Charlie.”

“And don’t die.”

Sam actually laughs over the radio then, and Charlie stops herself from making a snide comment about his self-preservation, or lack thereof.

“Promise. Besides …” Charlie hears a strange clanging noise and before she can ask what it was, a rumble of thunder sounds over the Warehouse. “I’m not empty handed.”


	41. Sam VS Metatron

Sam looks around at the abandoned barn. He hadn’t been here before, but Castiel had scouted it. It was far away from anybody, meaning Sam could get as loud and violent as he wanted. He was sincerely grateful for that.

Charlie had told Sam over the radio that Metatron should be with him any minute now, but Sam still moved to stand in the centre of the huge abandoned barn, anticipating that Metatron would be making one of his trademark dramatic entrances. He wasn’t disappointed.

The Angel lands like a meteorite, blowing back hay, dirt and splintered wood, and sending it flying in all direction. Sam raises an arm to cover his eyes, and lowering his arm, is greeted with the smiling face of Metatron, the Scribe of God.

“Sam …” Metatron greets, and he almost sighs the name.

The Angel walks forward slowly, almost casually, like he had all the time in the world. He looks up at the Hunter before him, who was standing deathly still, his empty fists clenched at his sides.

“You’re not even going to say hello?”

Sam bites the side of his mouth, trying desperately not to say anything that would get his neck broken. He needed to distract the Angel, not entice him. He saw how strong he was when he went up against Dean, and didn’t want a repeat of that fight.

“Certainly didn’t expect to see you here Sam.” Metatron continues, before placing his hands into his pockets.

He was still wearing the same clothes Sam had seen him wear during their last encounter. Castiel had informed him that Metatron had been in the prison in Heaven since he had killed Dean, and would head straight to Earth, looking for Michael.

“Expecting someone else?” Sam asks smugly, causing Metatron to sigh.

“Well yes actually.” Metatron walks over to one of the walls of the barn. He sighs once again, seeing a large white symbol that Sam had carefully painted.

Castiel had done research, and discovered that it wasn’t only Gabriel who had his own sigil. All the Archangels had one, and during the old wars, it was used to rally allies and create secret meeting points. Metatron had been drawn to Michael’s sigil, obviously expecting to see the man himself. Sam could tell from the Angels expression, he wasn’t happy about being tricked.

“Now that you mention it, where is that … giant pain in my ass.”

“If you mean Michael, he’s not here.” Sam answers easily, still trying to keep his voice even.

Metatron turns away from the sigil, glancing back at the hunter with an expression that made the man almost appear to be bored. “I guessed as much.”

Metatron paces around the large barn, looking up at the ceiling, before checking around hay bales and an abandoned tractor. Clearly, he was checking to see if Sam was alone, and satisfied that he was, he turns back to the Hunter.

“There’s a lot of chatter in Heaven about Michael being back.” Metatron mumbles quietly, before turning back to his companion, and speaking more clearly. “See, some of the Angels just immediately went over to his side, and have completely changed their mind about me being in charge.” Metatron scoffs, and shakes his head “And that’s just not fair. I mean, what about all the work I did! What about …”

Metatron stops then, noticing not for the first time that Sam was barely moving, and definitely not paying attention to what he was saying.

“Don’t tell me you’re still bitter over that whole, Dean incident.” The Angel says suddenly, causing Sam’s eyes to crease into an even deeper frown. “It was self-defence …”

“You killed my brother Metatron.” Sam growls, and Metatron sighs once again.

“Last thing I heard, Dean was walking and talking. I don’t know why you’re so upset …”

Sam laughs quickly, and shakes his head. It sounded almost feral, and almost shocks the man himself. “I’m going to kill you.” Sam says simply, slowly walking towards the Angel.

Metatron once again sighs, and the sound enrages Sam even more.

“Sam, no offense, but I’m a very busy guy. I have someone to see, so if you’ll excuse me …”

The Angel turns and makes a move to just walk out of the barn, and leave Sam.

“Yeah, good luck with that …”

 

Adam slowly, and as quietly as possible, creeps out of the Impala, leaving the door open.

He knew what Angels were capable off, and was well aware that Metatron probably already knew he was there. He hoped the temptation of fighting Sam was enough to keep him from investigating who was walking around the perimeter of the abandoned barn.

Sam had made him repeat the plan probably more than necessary. Adam knew what he had to do, but it’s what he was supposed to do after that he had a problem with. He pushed back those thoughts for a moment, and focused on the task at hand.

He finally reaches the point, and fumbles in his pocket for the lighter. Sam had told him it had been one of Dean’s, and the thought made Adam smile. He was finally becoming like his big brothers, and he hoped that he would them justice.

Adam flicks open the lighter, and drops it.

Instantly fire erupts from the ground at Adams feet, before flying off in different directions, looping all the way around the barn which contained Sam and Metatron.  

Sam had assured Adam that burning the Holy Oil would trap Metatron, but Adam wasn’t an idiot; he knew Sam was trapped as well.

The youngest Winchester quickly paces the circle of fire around the barns, making sure that there were no gaps between the burning ground. It had to be completely whole, that’s what Sam had said.

Satisfied, Adam realises that his job is now done, and he slowly makes his way back to the Impala, hearing his older brothers’ instructions in his head as he moves away.

“Light the fire, check it, then get in the Impala and go.”

“Sam …”

“Adam, trust me please. Go.”

Adam rests on the open door of the Impala, and listens. Apart from the crackling of the fire, he couldn’t hear anything.

He assumed that Sam and Metatron must be talking, but had a small feeling that the fighting would begin soon. It was only as he was thinking and listening that Adam suddenly sees why Sam had been so adamant that the youngest Winchester leave.

A rumble of thunder sounds overhead, and Adam spares one last look at the barn, before he jumps into the Impala, and drives away.

 

Metatron claps, appearing genuinely amused.

“Very nice. Holy Oil?” The Angel asks, gesturing to the small ring of fire that he could just see passing around the open barn doors.

“Courtesy of Castiel.”

“Cas? He’s still …” Metatron trails off, not really appearing to know what to say.

Sam, fed up with the useless conversation, moves forward once again. Metatron raises his hands, but not in surrender, but warning.

“Sam, we both know what’s going to happen if you fight me. I mean …” Metatron smiles then, and Sam almost swears he sees a glimmer of madness behind the Angels eyes. “You’ve seen it first-hand.”

Sam slowly raises his hand, and holds in towards the open door of the barn.

Metatron frowns, looking between the mans outstretched hand, and the open doorway it was facing.

“You, looking for a lift?” Metatron jokes, and Sam just smiles.

“No …”

A strange metallic sound was echoing from a distance, and for a moment, Metatron’s face frowns in genuine confusion. Before he can say another word, the hammer Mjolnir flies into Sam’s hand, and the Hunter smiles.

“I’m looking for this.”


	42. The Revenge

A bolt of lightning hits the wooden ceiling of the old timber barn, and instantly erupts into fire.

Sam curses under his breath, and swings Mjolnir just in time to deflect Metatron’s blow with his Angel Blade.

Metatron flies backwards, but quickly clambers to his feet, only out of breath and not apparently hurt.

“Sam, I have to ask, where did you get that?” Metatron huffs, pointing to the hammer in the man’s hand with his Angel Blade.

Sam ignores the Angels question, and moves just in time to avoid being hit by falling debris. The wooden roof of the barn was now burning, and small pieces were beginning to fall to the floor.

“I mean, I’ve read about it, but I’ve never seen it in the flesh.” Metatron continues, approaching Sam slowly with a smile on his face.

Taking a deep breath, Sam turns and points the hammer directly at the Angel approaching him.

Metatron’s eyes widen for a fleeting moment, before he is knocked back once again by an erratic burst of lightning.

“It’s on loan.” Sam grunts, as he moves to stand.

Metatron laughs freely, glancing up at the burning roof of the barn as he lies flat on his back. Sam is pleased to see that the Angel does seem to be at least slightly injured. The Hunter moves Mjolnir into his other hand, and flexes his stronger righter hand around the leather strap.

“You can’t kill me with that thing Sam, that’s not how it works …” Metatron sing songs, as he clumsily rises from the floor.

Embers from the burning roof begin to catch on small piles of hay and straw, and Sam knows it is only a matter of time before the entire building is on fire.

Sam once again points Mjolnir directly at the Angel, and swears he sees the man rolls his eyes, before he is once again knocked to the ground. His Angel Blade falls from his hand, and scatters across the barn floor, landing in a small pile of burning wood.

“You’re right, I can’t kill you with _this.”_ Sam hisses, as he moves over to the groaning Angel.

Castiel had warned him, the hammer would weaken and maybe even severely injure the Angel, but it couldn’t kill him. Metatron was too strong, and Sam didn’t contest this. He had seen the man fight.

Sam slowly moves to stand directly next to Metatron, and hovers the hammer directly above the Angels chest, before dropping it.

Metatron howls in pain, and as Sam walks over to the Angels abandoned Angel Blade, he can hear the cracking of ribs.

Metatron, unable to lift the hammer or even move the hammer, flails uselessly, trying to push Mjolnir from his bleeding and broken chest.

Sam, satisfied that he had the Angel trapped, slowly walks over to the place where the Angel Blade had fallen. He winces as he moves, the blows from Metatron and occasions where he had fallen taking its toll on his human body.

Sam sees the Blade, it glittering in the fire that burns around it. Sam takes a deep steadying breath, trying not to let the burning fumes cloud his vision or mind. He hacks out a cough, before reaching down to collect the Blade.

“But without the Angel Tablet, you’re just another Angel …” Sam murmurs, knowing fully well that Metatron could hear him.

The Angels eyes widen as he sees Sam casually reach down, and grasp the Blade. Sam only flinches for a second as the burning metal singes his screen, but he doesn’t make a sound of pain.

“Sam …” Metatron growls, and it sounds more like a warning than a plea to stop.

“No more God powers …” Sam murmurs once again, moving towards the still flailing Angel on the ground of the burning barn.

“We can talk about this Sam …” Metatron rasps, as Sam moves into his line of vision and stands over him once again.

“And _this_ ” Sam growls, holding up the Angel Blade. His hand was bleeding, and Sam tried desperately not to think about the fact that the burning flesh he could smell was his own. “This can kill an Angel.”

“You need me!” Metatron suddenly shouts, sounding nothing like his usually self “You need me to control Heaven! Michael, he’ll take that place back to the Dark Ages!”

Sam laughs darkly, finally moving the hammer to expose the Angels chest. “Don’t worry, after I finish with you, then we’re going to deal with Michael.”

Metatron gasps as the hammer is lifted, but doesn’t make a move to stand. Sam wonders quickly just how much damage Mjolnir had done, and his question is almost answered when Metatron speaks, and his mouth fills with blood.

“Yeah? Good luck with that …”

Sam raises the Blade, and pierces the Angel through the heart.

Metatron doesn’t make a sound as he dies, but his mouth is open in a silent scream as the bright light of his Grace fades, and only the dead, bleeding vessel of the man he possessed remains.

Sam drops the Blade, and falls to the ground.

The barn was still burning, but the Hunter suddenly realised just how weak he was, and couldn’t even find the energy to move.

“Sam!” The Hunter tries to focus on a blurry shape, appearing to walk straight through the flames, and directly towards him.

“SAM!...”


	43. Heaven in Chaos

Castiel watches for a few minutes as Charlie disappeared into the Warehouse. He had known when he had arrived with the young woman that they were alone, but the Angel still wanted to ensure she was safe.

He understood why Sam and Dean had befriended her. Despite her small size and naivety, she was powerful, and very intelligent. She barely spoke to Castiel, and he knew that it was more from nerves than rudeness.

Castiel wanted to speak to her, and to make polite conversation with her. It was what humans did, and Charlie seemed to know a lot of things about the Winchesters that maybe he didn’t. But, he travelled with her in silence, only occasionally sending her a small smile to reassure her. Despite his lack of Grace and Angelic powers, the Angel could still sense her anxiety pouring from her like a wave.

Sam had insisted, to Charlie and Castiel, that the young woman would be fine at the Warehouse, and was more than capable of handling all of the electric equipment.

The Angel knew that by now Sam and Adam would be at the place where they were going to make a stand against Metatron. Now all was left was for Castiel to go to Heaven, and release Metatron.

The journey to Heaven was easy after Metatron had been imprisoned.

Castiel was almost surprised that Michael had not tried to stop Angels journeying to and from Heaven, and wondered idly as he travelled as to whether that was part of the Archangels plan. He would obviously be wanting to gather supporters, which would mean he would need Angels to travel freely to Heaven or Earth, depending where he was. Castiel hadn’t heard anything from either Gabriel or Michael, and was partly relieved, and partly worried.

Finally reaching the place he had intended to meet Hannah, Castiel stops. It is after a few moments that he realises Hannah was nowhere to be seen.

“Hannah?” Castiel calls his friends name, wondering all the while she had not met him.

He had been very clear with his instructions, and the Angel knew that this was important. She would not have forgotten a meeting, and Castiel hoped that his friend and sibling was ok.

Castiel wonders around the meeting point for a few moments, trying to reassure himself that perhaps Hannah had merely been delayed, and was currently making her way here.

Suddenly, Castiel hears someone approach, and whips around just in time to see a young male Angel appear.

Castiel recognised his sibling instantly. “Nathaniel?”

“Castiel! Did you hear?! Gabriel has returned!”

Castiel tries to keep his face neutral. He had not been in Heaven since he had his new borrowed Grace, and couldn’t be sure exactly who was fighting with who. For all he knew, his old friend could be fighting with Michael now.  

“Where is he?” Castiel asks his brother, walking towards him slowly to try and appear casual.

“I believe he and Michael went to The Garden.” Nathaniel answers, a large smile on his face.

He obviously saw the return of the Archangel to be a good thing, but didn’t seem to know anything about Michael.

“Where is Hannah?” Castiel asks, and Nathaniel frowns.

“Hannah? She was at the prisons …”

The conversation between the two Angels is interrupted by the sounds of wings, and soon, a large group of Angels appears. All were holding there Angel Blades, and Castiel frowns and appears saddened, knowing that they wanted to fight. He had seen bloodshed in Heaven before, and wanted to avoid it.

“Brothers and sisters, you don’t have to do this.” Castiel speaks evenly, addressing the approaching Angels.

Castiel recognises a few of his siblings, but notices the change in them from when he had fought alongside them.

One larger Angel steps forward, and Castiel and Nathaniel immediately take a step back. He looked, almost feral.

“FOR METATRON!”

“Stop!” Hannah’s strong voice sounds nearby, and Castiel turns just in time to see his friend and some more Angels run forward, and begin to fight Metatron’s followers.

Castiel, distracted by the sudden turn of events, almost jumps in shock when a large hand touches his shoulder.

“Hey there Cas.”

Castiel’s eyes widen as he recognises Gabriel, and looking around quickly, notices with some surprise that none of the other Angels seemed to recognise him, or even see him.

“Where is Michael?!” Castiel asks the Archangel, and Gabriel smiles, not the least bit surprised at his brothers insistence to find Michael.  

“Sorry bro, I could only distract him for a while …” Gabriel mutters sadly, moving them both away from the fighting as he speaks,

“You fought him?” Castiel asks, although he knows the answer already. Gabriel’s vessel was damaged, badly.

“That wasn’t the end game.” Gabriel replies simply, and Castiel frowns, not understanding.

“Follow me bro …” Gabriel says, turning and walking away from the fighting Angels, and into another part of Heaven.

Castiel glances back at the warring Angels. He knew that talking had past, and his brothers and sisters weren’t going to stop fighting. Not until someone could make them stop.

“What happened?” Castiel asks his brother as they move swiftly through Heaven. With only a small amount of stolen Grace, Castiel was weak already, and wondered just how much longer he would be able to travel with the Archangel.

“Hannah let Metatron free.” Gabriel explains, before stopping just outside a strange vault. It looked almost like just another door, but Castiel recognised it straight away, He had been here before.

This was the room Metatron had once used as his base, and the place in which Castiel had found, and then destroyed his Angel tablet.

Opening the door, or more accurately, breaking down the door, Gabriel immediately walks over to a small cabinet in the back of the room. “This was his ‘office’ for lack of a better word …”

Gabriel pulls out a small vile, and turns to his younger brother. Castiel’s eyes widen with shock, and he barely can believe what he is seeing.

“Is that …?”

“It’s your Grace Cas. Take it” Gabriel insists, seeing his younger brother’s hesitation “You’re going to need it.”

If Michael was heading to Earth, that meant he was seeking the Winchesters. He needed to warn them, and fast. Fortunately, his Grace was undamaged, and it easily flowed back into his vessel.

Gabriel smiles, immediately seeing the change in his brother. Castiel begins to heal himself, his cuts and bruises disappearing and bleeding wounds closing and becoming nothing but faint red marks.

“You alright?” Gabriel asks, and Castiel nods.

“I need to head back. They need my help.”

Gabriel doesn’t need to ask who ‘they’ are. He just nods in agreement.

“You go bro. And don’t worry, I’ll take care of everything here.”


	44. Dean VS Michael

Dean and Castiel travel quickly together. Angel and Demon teleportation was oddly similar, and a small part of the Hunter was curious as to why that was. He didn’t think now was the time to be asking questions though, after Castiel had appeared in Hell and all but dragged him away from the battle.

He had kept his promise, and killed Cain. The older man looked so, relieved when he finally died, and it made Dean feel slightly better about having to kill his ally and almost mentor.  

Crowley was still in Hell, fighting alongside Benny. The demon had promised Dean he wouldn’t be far behind, but the Hunter wasn’t anxious for his friend to return. Crowley may be a pain in the ass, but right now, Dean knew he was all that stood between peace and total chaos in Hell.

Castiel and Dean suddenly come to a stop, and the Angel moves to walk a short distance. Dean notices the sudden change in the Angel’s wings and faces. He didn’t look worse which relieved him, but he didn’t necessarily look better. He just looked, different.

“Cas, you ok?” The demon asks, walking alongside his friend.

“Yes.” The Angel replies automatically, although he was looking around distractedly as he spoke.

“Do you …”

“Yes. My Grace is back.”

Dean’s eyes widen at the sudden change in conversation, and the way the Angel managed to say it so simply, like it wasn’t even a big deal.

It had been a long and constant struggle for Castiel to try and find his Grace, and now it was just … back? Dean tried to keep from letting his disbelief so on his face.

“But, how is that possible? You said that Metatron …”

“He used my Grace to perform some sort of spell, but obviously he didn’t need to physically use it.” Castiel explains, coming to a stop so he could speak to his friend.

“Well that’s lucky.” Dean replies, and Castiel smiles briefly before turning to continue to their destination. “Maybe too lucky.”

Castiel had informed Dean that Michael was now heading to Earth, and he had allies. With Adam back, and Dean now a demon, it was likely that the Archangel would head straight for the youngest Winchester. Dean looks around for a moment, trying to figure out exactly where he was, and where his young brother had been heading.

“Lawrence?” Dean says with some surprise, recognising the cemetery before him.

Castiel nods, but sadly. He knows this place as well as Dean. The place where Michael, Lucifer, Sam and Adam had fallen into the Cage. It didn’t hold good memories for either of the men.

“Yes. Gabriel said he was heading in this direction.” Castiel continues quietly, opening and then closing the gate to the small and overgrown cemetery.

Dean nods, before suddenly realising what his companion had actually said. “Wait Gabriel? He’s on the playing field?”

Castiel smiles briefly “He is helping to fight against the remainder of Metatron’s followers in Heaven.”

“Finally, the dude is doing something useful for a change.”

The two men quickly glance around the open field. The place in which the Cage had been opened was completely normal, and looked as though it had never even been disturbed. Now Dean was a demon however, he could sense the remnants hell that had been left behind like a stain after the Cage had been opened.

Castiel and Dean wordlessly agree to split up, and wonder around the abandoned and overgrown cemetery. If Michael was heading here, that must have meant Adam had been here. Or maybe he was simply heading to the place he had last been? Dean ponders, as he walks around the place in silence.

Suddenly, Dean spots a car, hiding amongst a small cluster of trees. It was near the main road, and Dean wondered with some surprise how he and Castiel had not managed to see it when they had first arrived. It only takes the man a split second to recognise the car, and he is next to it in a heartbeat.

“What’s the Impala doing here?” Dean hisses to Castiel, his worry finally managing to alter his casual demeanour. “Is it Sam?”

“No …”

Castiel trails off, and Dean realises he was listening to something. Both Angel and Demon listen for a few seconds, before hearing slightly muffled voice. Dean closes his eyes, and opening them, they flash a jet black. He listens to the point of the noise, and travels there instantly.

Dean sees a heap of clothing, and it takes him a while to realise that the pale shaking mess is a person, and his brother.

“Adam?! Adam can you hear me?!” The demon gently reaches down, and turns the man so he is facing him.

“D … Dean?” Adam stutters quietly, his pain making his voice horse.

Dean frowns upon seeing his brother’s face, his two eyes burnt, blackened and bleeding. He was blind. “Oh no …”

“I can help, Dean. I have my Grace.”

Castiel’s voice almost startles Dean and he moves back slightly to allow the Angel to crouch down. The demon watches as he friend slowly heals his brother, and within only a few seconds, Adam begins blinking and glancing around with his pale blue eyes once again.

“What happened bro?” Dean asks softly, and Castiel stands.

“It was Michael.”

Dean bristles, and he can feel Castiel’s stance change, obviously preparing himself should his older brother suddenly appear.

“He was here?” Dean asks, the concern evident in his voice.

“No. I was driving, and he just … appeared in front of me. But he wasn’t in a vessel.”

“You looked at him” Dean replies, and his voice is quiet, almost a sigh.

“Yeah, and the next thing I know …”

Castiel moves quickly, drawing out his Angel Blade. Dean knows why the Angel had suddenly leapt into a defensive mode. Michael had brought Adam and the Impala here …

“This is a trap.” Castiel announces in his deep monotone.

“You think Sherlock!” Dean hisses, trying to get his younger brother to his feet.

Castiel turns to face the demon, appearing thoroughly annoyed. “I don’t think now is the time for popular culture jokes Dean.”

“Dean!” Another voice yells from outside the cemetery, and the demon turns just in time to see Benny appear, and jog towards them.

The man takes one look between the pale and distraught human, and the worried and anxious Angel, before immediately turning serious.

“What’s going on?”

Dean simply sends his friend a look, and Benny frowns, gritting his teeth.

“Adam, get in the car, it’s warded. Grab some things out of the trunk and stay put.” Dean says to his youngest brother, pushing him in the direction of the Impala.

Adam turns slightly as he walks, trying to see the man’s face. “What should I grab …”

“Take this.” Castiel says instantly, holding out his Angel Blade.

“Cas, you need that …” Dean murmurs as his little brother makes his way over to the Impala.

“I have a spare.” His friend replies nonchalantly, before producing yet another Blade. “It was Samandriels.”

Dean nods quickly, remembering the Angel that he had encountered only a few years ago. The demon doesn’t have time to comment on Castiel’s solemn expression, before the sound of wings fills the small field, and a group of Angels appears.

“Brothers, sisters, please …”

Dean knows that Castiel is not going to get through to the approaching Angels, seeing there blazing eyes. He draws the Scythe, and Benny moves forward, standing on the other side of the Angel.

“Castiel, the traitor!” One Angel almost screams, pointing her Angel Blade menacingly at her brother “The one who lies with a demon!”

Castiel tries to think of an intelligent response to his sister’s outburst, but has no time before Dean simply smiles; flashing his black eyes as he cocks his head.

“Hey, we’re not … you know …” The demon whistles, and the Angels don’t seem to be finding the man amusing. “I mean … we haven’t …”

Benny stifles a laugh at Dean’s awkward demeanour, and Castiel frowns at his companion, trying desperately not to snap at Dean and tell him to concentrate. The Hunter always did have a habit of developing his sense of humour at the worst possible moments.

“Kill them!” Another Angel screams “For Michael!”


	45. Archangels Don't Fly

Castiel hated this.

He had fought, and even killed Angel’s before, but he had always assured himself that it was for a good reason. It was something that he just _had_ to do. To protect the Winchesters, to defend himself. He remembered the time he had been possessed by the Leviathan’s, and had done terrible things, both on Earth and in Heaven.

But this …

Michael was back, as was Gabriel. A truce could be formed, and a new Heaven could be created. Not since the beginning had Archangels allied together in Heaven. Castiel longed for it to be like it was back then, with brother and sister standing together, instead of fighting each other.

Benny pushed back a young Angel, and she snarled before moving forward, and trying to attack the demon once again. Castiel recognised her. Her name was Haziel. She had never fought alongside Castiel, but was an old friend of his Lieutenant. He looked at her closely, trying to find some sort of sign that he had been possessed, or manipulated in some way. But Castiel just saw his sister, angry, and violent.

“CAS!”

Castiel turns just in time to avoid being knocked over by one of his brothers. He must have been gazing at Haziel for long than he had thought …

“C’mon man!” Dean chides, moving to stand by the Angels side “You nearly gave me a heart attack. Concentrate!”

Castiel nods quickly, before adopting a more defensive stance, and once again heading back into the fray.

Adam was still sat in the Impala, anxiously watching the fighting. Castiel could feel the young’s man distress, but he could also sense his frustration. He wanted to help, but it was clear that the rogue Angels wanted him. He was Michael’s vessel, and they wanted to deliver him.

Angels couldn’t possess a vessel without explicit permission, but Castiel knew that Angels, especially Archangels, had tricks to get humans to say yes. He dreaded to think what Michael had planned for Adam …

Castiel stops for a few moments, noticing that most of the rogue Angels were either holding back, or dead. He tried not to look at the scorched wing marks on the floor of the open field.

How many Angels had died since this had begun?

“You ok?” Dean asks Castiel, as he approaches him.

The Angel notices with some surprise that Dean was walking towards him with a hand raised, almost in surrender.

“Yes.” Castiel answers simply, and Dean physically sags in relief.

The demon was holding the Scythe, and Castiel glances at it, seeing the blood of his brothers and sisters drip from it, and onto the grass.

“They’ll be back soon …” Benny announces, and his breathing is laboured. Dean startles at the sound of his friends voice, almost as if he had forgot that the demon was there.

“I know” Dean sighs, “Do you think Michael will come?” The demon continues, turning back to Castiel.

“I don’t know.” The Angel answers honestly “He sent those Angels to collect Adam. Cleary he hadn’t expected you to be …”

Castiel gestures his head to the weapon in his friend’s hand, and Dean nods, understanding.

Suddenly, the eldest Winchesters’ eyes crease into a frown, and Castiel recognises the look immediately. He had worked with Dean long enough to know when the man was thinking of a plan.

“Benny, you take Adam, and you drive back to Bobby’s.”

“Dean …” Castiel and Benny speak in unison, concern evident in both the men’s voices.

“Cas, you go find Sam, make sure he’s ok.” The Knight continues on, not listening to the protests of his companions “Then get Charlie, and meet Benny and Adam at Bobby’s.”

“What’re you planning brother?” Benny asks, and it is almost a growl.

“Michael.” Castiel says, understanding.

Dean looks over to his friend, before the demon carefully sheathes the Scythe. “Benny …” He leaves rest of his sentence unsaid, knowing that his friend will understand.

Benny moves forward immediately, before enveloping Dean in a embrace. “See you soon brother.” Benny rasps, and Dean smiles into the demons shoulder.

“Yeah …” Dean responds quietly, letting his friend go, and nodding over towards the Impala. “Let me talk to Adam, and then you both are getting the hell out of Dodge.”

Dean walks over towards the Impala, and Benny turns to address Castiel. The Angel inclines his head as a farewell.

“Take care of him.”

Castiel frowns, and Benny smiles. “I don’t …”

“You don’t think I noticed how you and him look at each other? I mean, c’mon brother, we were in Purgatory together.” Benny smiles, before shaking his head, half amused and fast exasperated “And I know he wasn’t praying to you just ‘cause you’re an Angel.”

Castiel, still frowning, suddenly looks over towards Dean. Benny smiles knowingly, but doesn’t continue. He didn’t want to push his luck, especially with Dean in earshot.

The two men can hear the conversation happening between Adam and Dean, with the demon informing his younger brother that he was going to leave. Adam was protesting, but Castiel knew that Dean was going to be able to persuade him. He wouldn’t allow any harm to come to the youngest Winchester, and Adam seemed to understand that, as after a few minutes, he nods, resigned.

“Get going.” Dean jokes as he walks back over to Benny, and his friend smiles and nods. “You can drive right?”

“I can!” Adam calls, and Dean frowns for a few seconds. Castiel has to stifle his smile. Clearly, he had just realised that Sam had allowed the youngest Winchester to drive his Baby, and appeared less than pleased by that.

“He can.” Benny replies, still smiling wildly. “I’ll watch him.” Benny adds more quietly, and with final salute, the demon walks away.

Dean and Castiel watch Benny walk away for a few seconds, before Castiel almost sighs, and turns to his friend.

“Dean…”

“Cas, I’m just gonna ramble right now ok.” Dean interrupts, and Castiel notices with some surprise that the demon seemed almost nervous “Can you just … bear with me?”

Castiel nods, listening for a moment as the Impala drives away. Dean suddenly appears to have forgotten about being worried about his brothers driving skills, as he paces slightly, and moves his hands to rest into his pockets.

“We’ve known each other a … long time. You saved my life” The demon smiles at Castiel, and the Angel returns the warm expression. Dean clears his throat, even though as a demon he didn’t have to. “This is kinda confusing for me. I’ve always been a boob man …” Dean smiles for a minute, before wincing, and shaking his head, as if wondering why on Earth he had said that. “But, you …”

“You said I was your soulmate.” Castiel replies, after Dean was silent for a few moments.

The demon pauses, trying to figure out what to say next. He had all this planned out in his head at one point, but, now with Castiel stood in front of him, it all seemed to have fallen out of his head.

“Well, what a touching scene.”

Dean immediately whirls around, seeing Michael stood a small distance away. The Knight curses himself internally. He should have let him get so close, he shouldn’t have been so distracted. That’s one of the reasons the demon was so keen for Castiel to leave. He couldn’t have him in danger, and Michael didn’t seem to care if he hurt, or even killed his own brother.

“Get out of here Cas …” Dean growls, slowly pulling out Death’s Scythe.

“Dean …”

“We’ll finish this conversation later.” Dean, sensing that Castiel wasn’t moving, turns to his companion, and gazes at him with burning eyes “Promise.”

Castiel sends one look to Michael, a silent warning, before turning back to Dean. He mouths three words, before disappearing.

Dean stands, frozen, and despite the Archangel making his way towards him, he finds himself unable to even form a word.

Castiel said that he loved him …

“As Castiel’s older brother, I feel almost obligated to warn you that if you hurt him, I will kill you.” Michael jokes, with Dean still gazing at the spot in which the Angel had vanished. “But then again, I am going to do that anyway.”

“You mean you’re going to try asshole.” Dean growls, before finally managing to tear his eyes away from the ground, to look at the Archangel.

Michael was huge, but not as huge as he should have been. Dean quickly realises that the vessel-less Angel had changed his form, making him smaller, and more human like. He had multiple faces, just like Castiel, but his wings were much bigger, almost menacing in their size. It was only then, seeing him in his true form, that Dean sees the similarities between Michael and his brother Gabriel. That, and the fact that Archangels were definitely more powerful than Angels. The multiple faces all glare at Dean, despite the middle one, the nearly human one, appearing thoroughly amused.

Dean was glad at that moment that Adam was long gone. He could see the Archangel in his true form as a demon, but Adam … he would have been blinded, again.

“Dean, all these years, and your manners haven’t improved at all.”


	46. Long Live the Rightful King

Sam’s lungs were on fire.

He had known this feeling once before, and even though in his mind he knew that he was in an abandoned farm, his mind transported him back to his old flat. With Jessica.

The house had been filled with black smoke, and Sam can still remember the burning in his lungs, and Dean pulling and pushing him towards the doorway, and away from Jessica.

Dean had told him that going back into the house, into the fire, was suicide. Sam had said that he hadn’t cared. He needed to save Jessica, but in his rational mind, he knew that it was too late, she was gone.

Know, lying on the ground of the abandoned barn, Sam had that same feeling of helplessness.

His chest ached from his lungs breathing in the deep, dark smoke from the fire. His arm rested uselessly at his side, and the Hunter idly wonders when he had broken it. He hadn’t even noticed before. Sam’s head was throbbing, and anytime he tried to open his eyes, his vision blurred, and became filled with white spots.

Sam had patched up himself and Dean enough times to recognise that this was bad. Really bad. He couldn’t stand, but even if he could, with his head aching and his lungs filled with smoke, he wouldn’t make it to the door before he collapsed. And he doubted he would be able to get up again.

The Winchester closes his eyes, and tries to take smaller, shallower breaths. Part of him hoped that he would just slip away, and not have to feel the burning fire on his skin any longer.

“Sam!”

He can hear that voice again, but this time, oddly, it sounds closer.

He didn’t want to die.

He thought he would die once before, during the trials. He had chosen to live, for himself and his brother.

Sam thought it was unfair now, after finally killing Metatron, and helping put everything right, to finally die. He didn’t want to.

“Sam …”

Sam finally manages to open one eye, and looks up at the voice that had suddenly appeared right next to him.

“Cas …” The Hunters voice is nothing more than a painful rasp, and he takes in another breath, before his body is wracked with a horrible, hacking cough,

The Angel bends down, and places a warm hand on his friends head. “I can’t heal you completely, not here …” Castiel calls to his friend, trying to be overheard clearly over the raging fire and the collapsing building.

Sam just lies still, feeling his lungs fill with clean air, and his arm slowly mending. The Hunter doesn’t even wince when the bone snaps back into position, but Castiel does.

“Put your arm around me.” Castiel calls, and Sam reaches up, grunting as he moves. He was still in pain, and the Angel tried not to let his worry show openly on his face.

Sam was injured worse than he thought. He was bleeding internally. He needed to take his friend somewhere safe to heal, but could barely move in the collapsing barn. Travelling out of here wouldn’t’ be easy …

“Cas wait.” Sam rasps in his friends ear, his voice shaky and betraying his pain. “The Hammer …”

Castiel looks over to where Mjolnir lies on the ground, and only then does the Angel finally notice that Metatron was lying on the floor, dead.

“I can’t Sam, I have to get you out of here!” Castiel replies, but Sam is already shaking his head.

“Leave me outside, then come and get it. Please Cas …”

Sam barely has his eyes open, his head lolling on the Angels shoulders. Knowing how stubborn a Winchester could be, Castiel doesn’t argue. He steps out into a small opening in between the flames, and finally manages to transport himself and Sam.

Sam is gently placed into a sitting position on the ground, before Castiel disappears. Sam manages to get a quick look at the burning building, and almost gulps. It looked far worse from the outside than it did inside, and he slightly regrets sending Castiel back inside. But he needed that Hammer, Gabriel wouldn’t respond kindly to it being left behind for anyone to find.

“Let’s go Sam.” Castiel says softly, and Sam smiles, accepting the Angels help to get up. The Angel was holding the Hammer wearily in his hand. Sam wasn’t surprised he could hold it, after all, anyone could, but only very few people could actually _use_ it.

Sam’s internally rambling is cut off when Castiel moves them slightly, “Hold on to me Sam.” The Angel tells his friend, watching as the pale and burnt Hunter is barely managing to stand.

With a final glance at the barn, Castiel leaves, and travels immediately to Bobby’s, where he desperately hoped, others would be waiting.

* * *

Charlie banged on the top of the computer screen. She knew it wasn’t going to fix anything, but that didn’t mean that it didn’t make her feel better.

All of the screens were going crazy, flashing warnings and alerting Charlie to thousands of Angels that were suddenly making their way to Earth. She couldn’t get through to Sam using the radio, and hoped desperately that her friend was ok. She didn’t dwell on the thought too much, before concentrating back on the task at hand. She couldn’t afford to be distracted, especially not now.

Suddenly, a loud banging comes from the Warehouse doors. Charlie whips around, tearing her gaze away from the screen she had been staring at for what felt like hours. The young woman slowly draws her gun from where she had stashed it, and makes her way to the office doors. Opening them, Charlie moves as quietly as she can through the abandoned place, stepping around overturned desks and chairs as she moves.

The banging still sounds, but Charlie can’t tell if it is knocking, or someone trying to knock down the door.

“Hello?” The young woman calls out, and the banging stops suddenly. “Castiel?”

Charlie stands behind an overturned desk, readying herself to use it as cover, just in case this random encounter wasn’t with her Angelic friend.

It was strange, as the monitors hadn’t indicated there was an Angels in this area. But if it wasn’t Castiel, then who was it?

“Open the door.” A voice calls, and Charlie flinches, not expecting to hear such a deep and rough voice.

“Erm … no.” Charlie calls back, raising her gun. “How about we start with names, and _then_ I’ll think about being civil.”

A light laugh comes from the other side of the door, and Charlie winces. It wasn’t a sound of amusement, but something far darker.

“Open the door little human.” The voice drawls, and Charlie moves to duck behind the desk, still holding up her gun.

Human? Well, that showed that this stranger was definitely not a human himself. Charlie stays quiet, knowing better than to antagonise a supernatural being. She had read the Supernatural books, she knew that nothing good came from it.  

The banging sounds once again, and Charlie can’t help but frown. It didn’t make any sense. If this … thing, wasn’t human, then it definitely could break through the door if it really wanted to. Castiel had warned her as much. Unless …

Charlie blanches. There was only one thing this place was warded against, and it wasn’t Angels.

It was a demon.

Suddenly, the door bursts off his hinges, and Charlie ducks, avoiding the flying debris and wooden splitters that fly into the warehouse.

She stays hiding behind the desk, not even moving to raise her gun. She immediately thinks about Sam and Dean, and there encounters against demons. Charlie didn’t have salt, or holy water … all she had was a gun, and that would only just slow him down, not kill him. She needed a plan, and quickly.

“You’re going to tell me where Dean Winchester is …” The voice drawls, becoming louder as it walks into the room.

He was looking for Dean? Well that didn’t make sense, Charlie thinks internally, still hiding from the pacing demon. She didn’t understand what was happening. She was supposed to be fighting rogue Angels, not demons.

“Give me Dean Winchester, so I can kill him myself.” The demon hisses, walking further into the room. “No son of a bitch Hunter will become a Knight of Hell, not on my watch.”

Charlie fights the sudden urge to roll her eyes. She couldn’t believe this. They were in the middle of a war, and here was this guy, looking to settle some personal scores with Dean.

“Dean’s a little busy right now …” Charlie replies sarcastically, shooting up from her hiding place “I’m sure he’ll get back to you later.”

The young woman shoots, trying not to look too closely at the demons face. He had black eyes like Dean, but she didn’t feel any sympathy for him.

The bullet in his head sends the demon crashing to the ground, howling in pain. Charlie uses the opportunity to run into the office, and locks the door, before pulling across a desk to block it even more. There, she thinks, standing back, let’s see you get through that.

The demon suddenly appears through the frost tinted glass, banging on the door like a wild animal, smearing deep rich blood everywhere. Charlie raises her gun once more, before slowly walking backwards, and away from the door.

The screens were still going crazy, flashing and blinking all over the place. But Charlie notices one small Angelic light that she hand’t before. She lowers the gun, and sighs.

“Took your time …” The woman grumbles, just as a powerful light floods the warehouse, and Charlie shields her eyes.

She moves to push the desk out of the way of the door, just as Castiel knocks on the glass panel, carefully avoiding the smeared blood.

Charlie can’t help but smile fondly. Even in a situation like this, the Angel was still polite.

“Are you alright?” He asks as the young woman steps from the office, and he quickly looks her up and down, no doubt looking for injuries.

“Peachy.” Charlie replies joyfully with a smile, before she notices Castiel’s expression. “You?”

Castiel doesn’t respond, just shakes his head. Charlie’s blood ran cold. Something was wrong, but was it Sam or Dean?


	47. Heaven on Earth, Hell in the Sky

With one fluid motion, Michael sends Dean flying through the air, and the Knight crumbles in a heap in the cemetery field.

A storm was brewing over head, and Dean knew that it would only be a matter of time before the Heavens would open, and he planning to use that to his advantage.

“A Knight of Hell, I have fought you before.”

Dean, having only seen Michael in vessels before, frowns at the Archangel. He could hear Michael’s deep, powerful voice, but also, Dean could hear just small traces of Adam, and even his father’s voice. Michael had used them both as vessels, so the demon wasn’t surprised that the Angel had kept a small piece of them with him in his true form.

“Not me you haven’t …” Dean growls, standing quickly and whirling back to face the Archangel.

The Knight of Hell grips the Scythe in his hand tighter, and Michael smiles, completely ignoring the weapon in the Winchesters hand.

“Of course, not _you_ Dean, but I have dealt with your kind before.”

“What is it with you people?” Dean grumbles, moving forward to take a clean swipe at Michael’s wings. “Why are you always trying to talk me to death?”

Michael dodges Dean’s attack, but he moves awkwardly backwards to get out of range, and the Knight knows then he is managing to weaken him. He smiles a feral smile, and flashes his black eyes.

Michael suddenly stops then, and cocks his head to the side.

“You remind me of Lucifer Dean.”

That was not what the Knight had been expecting. He stops immediately, but does somehow manage to keep his face impassive.

Michael smiles, no doubt sensing the demons reaction, and begins to stalk forwards, flexing his wings as he moves.

“He was like you, always using humour.” The Archangel ponders, seemingly oblivious to the thunder overhead “He had a dark sense of humour, but he always used it to cover up how he really felt. Who he really was …”

“Yeah?” Dean replies sarcastically.

The demon was busy looking at Michael’s true form, and trying to find a weakness. One of his faces? No, too risky. He would have to get extremely close, and with his wings, he would send Dean flying backwards in a heartbeat. His wings then? No, they were too powerful, and too big. They didn’t look like something that would hurt the Archangel if they were cut with the Scythe. Dean needed to get him down, so he could make a final killing blow …

Michael was still talking.

“You robbed me of my fight with Lucifer Dean. You robbed me of my life’s mission …”

“I saved the world from your pissing contest” Dean growls, slowly moving the Scythe to his other hands. “You would have destroyed everything.”

“But you know!” Michael growls, holding up a hand and attempting to knock Dean down. The demon dodges the main blow, but has to crouch down, taking the force of the shockwave that knocks down some nearby trees. “You know Dean …” Michael continues, smiling “You are now a Supernatural creature. You know that these humans, they are nothing compared to us.”

“Not us …” Dean growls, looking directly at Michael. “You.”

The Knight lunges, and Michael moves as if to simply swat away the demon as he had done before. But Dean had switched the Scythe to his other hand. As Michael moves, Dean quickly brings the weapon down, and in one swift motion, cuts off the Archangels arm.

Dean staggers back, hearing the howling and moaning of the Archangels faces.

He had done it, he had actually maimed at Archangel. He could almost feel his father giving him a pat on the back …

“You will not kill me” Michael snarls, trying to use his wings to help him rise from the ground. They were curled in on themselves though, almost as if they were trying to block the Angel from the demon who was strolling casually towards him.

Dean spits some blood on the ground as he moves forward, before swapping the Scythe back into his dominant hand.  

“I’m a Hunter.” Dean replies, with a bloodied smile “It’s what I do …”

* * *

“He should have been back by now …” Adam says worryingly, moving to stand back by the window of Bobby’s old home.

Rain was pouring freely onto the land outside, and the young man watched for a minute at the drops that bounced off the Impala.

“He’ll be here.” A quiet, strained voice says from the couch, and Adam turns to look at his brother.

Sam was led down, with both Charlie and Castiel stood over him. Benny had moved upstairs, claiming it would give him a better vantage point to see, should anyone, or anything approach the house.

Castiel was busy healing Sam, his encounter with Metatron wounding him seriously. Mjolnir sat casually on the table, as Charlie had finally finished taking pictures of it for her new phone wallpaper. The young woman watches with a frown as Sam winces and groans, and tries to move away from the Angels hand.

“Stay still Sam.” Castiel chastises quietly, although he knows it is not his friends fault. He was in a lot of pain.

“Anything?” Adam asks Benny, as he makes his way downstairs. The demon shakes his head.

“Nothing, although, Crowley wants to speak to me.”

Adam frowns, but Charlie is the one who questions the comment. “How do you know that? Is it some weird, supernatural, demon connection thing?”

Benny laughs quickly, and even Sam manages a small, but pained smile. “He gave me a phone sweetheart.”

“Oh.” Charlie looks embarrassed for a moment, before laughing at herself. Adam smiles, as Benny moves to stand next to another window.

Castiel finally steps back from Sam, and smiles down at his sleeping friend.

“He’ll be fine.” He assures Charlie, and Adam lets out a sigh of relief. “Just let him rest for now.”

An awkward silence fills the room then, and Castiel makes his way over to Benny.

“Talk to Crowley.” The Angel insists, and the demon has the conscious to look slightly embarrassed when he admits that he already agreed to Crowley coming to the house.

Castiel rolls his eyes, but doesn’t argue. If Crowley was alive, that means that the rebellion in Hell was over. Now all he had to worry about, was Dean.


	48. It's All Over

Castiel watched from the window at the heated conversation Benny and Crowley appeared to be having. If he wanted to, he could easily hear their conversation. Something in Castiel however, told him it would probably be better if he didn’t. He was surprised that Benny, just an ordinary demon, had no problem speaking, and apparently yelling at the King of Hell. The again, Castiel recalls the man he once knew in Purgatory, and the notion of _him_ yelling at Crowley doesn’t really surprise him.

Sam was still sleeping on the sofa, and Adam and Charlie were sat at the kitchen table, just talking quietly to each other. Dean still hadn’t returned, and Castiel hadn’t heard absolutely anything over Angel Radio. It was deathly silent.

Suddenly, Adam stands from the table, and makes his way over to Castiel by the window.

“Still arguing huh?”

Castiel nods, watching as Crowley shook his head at the demon, and held his hands up in almost a ‘nothing I can do’ gesture. The Angel frowns. What were they talking about?

“Can you hear them?”

“I could listen, but I’m choosing not to.”

Adam frowns, thoroughly bemused by this. “Why?”

“I think they are talking about Dean.”

Adam stops then, and realises just why the Angel didn’t want to listen. He didn’t want to hear that Dean had been killed, and so was choosing to just … not hear.

“He’ll be ok.”

Castiel and Adam turn to Sam, who was struggling into a sitting position. He had been healed completely, but oddly, the man still complained he was stiff, sore and tired. Castiel wonders idly if it was Mjolnir causing him to feel this way, and not his encounter with Metatron. After all, it was a weapon of the Gods, and Sam was still just a human man.

“Sam …”

“He’ll be ok Adam. Trust me.” Sam gives his younger brother a watery grin, which Adam returns. Charlie, who had stayed quiet during the exchange, looks over to the window, and frowns.

“What was that?”

Before Castiel can asks what the young woman was talking about, Crowley, Benny and Dean burst through the door.

Charlie lets out a breath, and Adam smiles brightly at seeing his eldest brother unharmed. Well, alive at least. Castiel actually winces when he looks closer at the Knight, seeing his skin bruised and bleeding, and even though he knew they would heal, he still hated to see his friend in pain.

Charlie immediately rises from the table, and throws herself at Dean. The demon just laughs, and pats Adam with a free arm as he stood next to them, hovering.

Castiel catches Deans eye, and they both look at each for a few moments, not listening to the conversation going on between Charlie and Adam, the young man trying to get his friend to ‘release’ his brother.

“Hi Dean.” Sam greets quietly as he rises from the sofa, smiling knowingly at the silent exchange between Castiel and his older brother.  

“Well … look at us.” Crowley jokes, taking in the scene before him “The rebellion is over, Michael is dead, and Metatron is a pancake  ... We did it, and we’re all still kicking.”

“Jezebeth.” Is all that Dean says in response, and it comes out more like a rough growl than a word.

Crowley has the decency to look abashed for a few seconds. He drops his hands into his pockets, and nods once towards his Knight, an apology and agreement in one quick movement.

“What happened?” Charlie asks, finally letting go of Dean and moving back, allowing the demon to make his way over to Sam.

They hug, and although it appeared to be just a quick one, Sam lingers, and Dean lets his brother hold him for longer than usual.

“Crowley …” Benny growls at the demon, surprising everyone at his sudden change in tone.

The room turn to look at where Crowley and the demon were gazing out the window.

Dean had never seen Crowley look so … pale.

“Problem?” Dean jests, causing Sam to laugh quickly.

The King of Hell opens his mouth to speak, but then shuts it again. He turns to the Angel in the room, and just nods his head in the direction of outside. Fearing the worst, Castiel draws out his Angel Blade, and marches out the door.

Dean grumbles something he doesn’t hear, but the Angel can sense people following him outside.

For a few seconds, Castiel doesn’t understand what he is seeing. He recognises the smiling man, but there was something …  very different about him to when they last met.

“Chuck?” Dean questions, sounding extremely surprised, and just a little bit pleased to see his old friend.

The demon moves to stand beside Castiel, smiling at Chuck. Suddenly, seeing Castiel’s expression, the demon stiffens.

“No …” Castiel manages to whisper, and he has no doubt that only the Supernatural beings around him can hear him. “It’s my father.”

Chuck smiles slowly, and looks at his son with a warm expression. Castiel just stands frozen, completely oblivious to the confused and worried glances being passed around the group.

“Hello Castiel.”

“Holy fuck …”

All eyes turn to the sound of the voice, and Charlie quickly slaps her hand across her face. Dean huffs a laugh, but Sam looks just thoroughly surprised.

“Nice Charlie.” Adam mutters under his breath, and it was obvious that the young human was trying to supress a smile.

“Why didn’t you help us?” Castiel suddenly growls, his voice rising “Where have you been?”

“Castiel …”

“People have died Father. Innocent people!”

The group share a look once more, and Dean swears he hears Crowley mutter something like ‘idiot’ under his breath. Clearly, he knew that this seemingly normal man was not to be reckoned with.

Dean steps forward and places a hand on the Angels shoulder, trying to comfort him. “Cas …”

“And Dean, the man who was saved this planet more times than anyone …” Castiel continues, his voice rising once again. Sam clears his throat, but Castiel carries on, ignoring the small smile passing between the two Winchester brothers. “And now he is a demon.”

“That wasn’t his fault …” Dean murmurs, and Castiel immediately turns to look at his friend.

“You don’t … you’re not angry?” The Angel questions, bemused as to why he was the only one showing anger towards the man who had only just appeared. Or so he thought.

“You’re a Vessel Dean.”

Dean and Castiel, as well as the group of people standing a little way back, all turn to look at Chuck once again, who actually shrugged after he spoke.

“Is that supposed to just magically explain everything? Make it all ok?” Dean growls, annoyed now at the sudden change in conversation.

“Not exactly.” Chuck concedes, and he steps forward casually. “Vessels aren’t just humans Dean. They are different, in their own right.”

“I don’t understand …” Sam questions quietly, and Chuck turns to smile at the Winchester.

“As we speak, my old friends are still looking for Vessels on this world. To no success I may add.” The man adds, seeing the expression on his sons face. “They would have helped if they could have Castiel.”

“Wait, old friends?” Sam questions once again.

“Are you talking about the Gods? The Pagans?” Castiel asks simply, and his Father nods sincerely.

“But, they’re dead.” Sam puts in, looking towards his older brother, and Dean nods, agreeing. “Lucifer killed them.”

“Well, technically yes …” Chuck replies.

Crowley who had been watching the conversation with wide eyes, looks over to Benny. The demons share a shared look of confusion, and the King of Hell has to fight the overwhelming urge to get the hell out of there.

“But they’re alive?” Sam continues, oblivious to the silent conversation taking place between the demons behind him.

“You can’t completely destroy Archangels, or Gods. You can kill there vessel, but he entity themselves is still alive.”

“I don’t follow …”

“Finding a Vessel gets harder the more powerful you are Dean. For Angels it’s difficult, for Archangels even more so. And for Gods? It’s nearly impossible.” Chuck looks down at himself then, clearing indicating his vessel. “Once you’ve found your vessel on the world you inhabit, you keep it.”

“So, someone killing it wouldn’t be good.” Sam steps forward, sensing that this was going to be an interesting, but long conversation.

“No, it wouldn’t.”

“So, it’s like reincarnation?”

“Yes Sam. When the God is killed, he or she lives on, but the human vessel is dead. The God, needing that vessel if they were to come back to Earth, brings it back, but sometimes it can take years. Hundreds or thousands …”

“So, what about me and Dean? And Adam?”

Chuck sighs then, and he begins to look ancient, much older than the young human man he was inhabiting.

“You’re the vessels for my sons, Lucifer and Michael. Should you die, you become …”

“Knights of Hell.” Crowley says suddenly, and Dean turns to glare at him.

“What?!” He hisses, and Crowley sighs.

“What are you talking about Crowley?” Sam questions, trying to get into the conversation before Dean got even angrier.

“It makes sense, Lilith, Abaddon … even Cain. What was it about them that made them so powerful as demons.” Crowley muses, and he suddenly appears to have become interested in the topic more so than even Dean and Sam.

Chuck takes a deep unneeded breath, before explaining. “The human souls went, or were forcibly moved to Hell, and Lucifer warped their souls as he did for so many others. They became demons, but with their … being a vessel for an Archangel, made them even more powerful than regular demons. They became the first Knights of Hell. When Lucifer discovered this could happen, he actively searched for Vessels. It’s how he found Jezebeth …” Chuck adds, sending a sad expression towards Dean, who looks down to hide his face from their companions.

“And Dean?” Sam asks suddenly, looking over towards his big brother.

“Should you have died with The Mark, but you weren’t a vessel, you still would have become a demon. But, you wouldn’t have been a Knight.”

“So, it wasn’t the Mark? And The Blade?” Dean questions, and even Crowley looks surprised by this revelation “That’s not what made me a Knight.”

“No Dean. It was you.”

“So …” Crowley muses, stepping forward slowly. “Dean was Michaels vessel, and Abaddon and Lilith were …”

“Lucifer’s.” Chuck answers the King of Hell, impressed with how quickly the demon seemed to be understanding.

“But what about Cain? He was the first after all.” Crowley asks once more, and Dean has to fight the urge to tell the King to stop asking questions.

This was _God_ after all, and he was a demon.

“Mine.” Chuck replies sadly. “Cain was my vessel.”

 


	49. The Official Vote

Dean, Benny and Crowley look over towards the house that had once belonged to Bobby Singer. None of the demons could believe that right now, God, as in _God_ was stood in living room, taking it in turns to speak to everyone. Dean listens for a moment, and hears a snippet of the conversation Chuck was having with Charlie …

_“It’s Charlie isn’t it? Or would you prefer Celeste? I heard that you usually go by Charlie now”_

_“Y .. yes.” Charlie stutters with a huge smile. Suddenly her eyes widen, and she blanches. “Sir. I meant, yes sir.”_

Dean hears silence from Chuck, and wonders for a minute if Charlie had managed to offend the man. After just a few seconds though, Dean hears a deep rumbling laugh, and breathes a sigh of relief.  

“What the Hell is going on …” Crowley mutters under his breath.

Benny laughs at Crowley, and Dean quickly turns back to his two demon companions. He was sure that everything was ok with Sam, Adam and Charlie, and now he had business to finish.

“ _The_ Knight of Hell,” Crowley says, pointing to the eldest Winchester “and his Lieutenant.” The King adds, pointing to Benny, who was still smiling “Sound ok to you Dean?”

“Yeah.” Dean replies sighing.

He hadn’t stopped, and actually thought about what he was, and what had to happen next. First it had been Jezebeth, then Lucifer, then Cain, then Michael … He had managed to keep distracted, and stop himself thinking too much about … well, himself.

“I take it that you are finished with that …” A deep and relatively bored sounding voice says suddenly, and three demons turn immediately.

Dean nods, pulling out the Scythe and handing it carefully to Death.

“Thank you.” The demon says sincerely as Death pockets the weapon in his own long black coat.

“Hopefully, I won’t be seeing you, or your brothers soon.” Death replies, and he looks very sincere “After everything you have done for this world, you deserve that at least.”

Dean smiles, and nods in farewell. Death surprises Dean, and does the same. He then turns to Crowley, and nods his head quickly.

“Crowley.”

“Death.”

“I think we should talk don’t you?” The Horseman says, shifting his weight on his walking stick “I’m sure you could use some more Reapers down in that Hell hole you call home.”

Crowley’s eyes widen in surprise at the sudden statement, and the demon automatically looks over to Dean, almost in a silent question. The Knight smiles slightly, and nods.

“In my office?” Crowley asks Death, and he sounds much more like his usual business self.

“Agreed.” Death agrees, holding out a hand for Crowley to shake. Dean and Benny both share a look of disbelief when Crowley accepts the hand and returns the shake. It wasn’t just a formality; it was a notice of union, of an alliance. “Until then. Gentlemen.” Death says as a farewell and within only a fleeting second, the Horseman disappears.

The demons all look at each other, and remain silent, until Crowley waves his hands, or more like, flails his hands around wildly.

“What the Hell is going on!” The King exclaims.

Dean and Benny really do laugh then, seeing Crowley’s red and confused face.

“You just made a deal with Death.” Dean explains to the flustered King, and he can understand why the demon suddenly appeared so overwhelmed. He was struggling with everything as well.

“We still haven’t …” Crowley trails off then, turning to see someone casually walking from the house and towards the three demons.

“I have a proposition for you Crowley, if you will allow it?.” Chuck asks casually, and Crowley actually gulps.

“By all means, you’re the big boss.”

Chuck smiles, and signals that Dean and Benny can stay by holding up a hand when the two demons were about to turn and walk back to the house.

Crowley and the two demons stand in silence for a few seconds, waiting for the man before them to make his offer.

“Steward of Hell.”

Dean smiles, and Benny glances over to Crowley. The King looked like he was going to explode …

“Pardon?”

“Same position, same powers … different title.” Chuck explains, managing to sound amazingly casually, and not like he was discussing the future of Hell. “It’s a fresh start. You would have the complete corporation of Heaven of course. Reapers work with both sides after all.”

“Heaven would work with Hell?” Crowley asks incredulously “Says who?”

“Me.”

Dean whips his head around in time to see a very smug, and very much alive looking Gabriel. He nods his head as a greeting, and the Archangel does the same.

“My son Gabriel has been named Steward of Heaven” Chuck states, almost proudly. “He will be monitoring the Angels and Cupids.”

“Congrats.” Dean says to the Archangel, smiling wildly.

“Well thank you Dean.” Gabriel responds with a wink.

The Knight looks at the Archangel closely as Crowley and Chuck speak about his new role as Steward. It suddenly dawns on Dean that he just killed Gabriel’s brother. And more than that, he killed Chuck’s son.

Neither of them had said anything about it, but it doesn’t stop Dean’s stomach falling to the floor.

“Angels are free to spend their lives on Earth should they choose it …” Chuck continues to Crowley, and the mention of Angels snaps Dean right back into the conversation.

“I have offered this to Castiel, to demonstrate the idea of free will to his siblings. It was why I left to begin with, to show the Angels that they had choices, and could make their own path.”

“That didn’t exactly go to plan …” Gabriel mutters, earning himself a fatherly glare from Chuck.

The Archangels were left to supervise, Dean suddenly remembers, but because of the fighting amongst themselves, everything had turned sour very quickly.

“What did Cas say?” Dean doesn’t know why he suddenly asks the question, but Chuck doesn’t seem to be bothered by it, merely smiling at the Knight.

“He is torn.” Chuck announces.

Dean stops dead then. So he was thinking about staying, but wasn’t sure if he was going to.

Suddenly, the door of the house opens, and Sam, Adam and Charlie all appear. Castiel was lingering behind, and within a split second, Gabriel is next to him.  

“I will be nearby should you need me.” Chuck announces “But for now, I will be speaking to my children. Until next time, Dean Winchester.”

Dean takes the outstretched hand, and shakes. He tries not to become too overwhelmed with the fact that he is shaking … _Gods_ hand. The man leans in just before he disappears and whispers, “Take care of him.”

Dean is still frozen to the spot when Adam and Sam approach him. He notices that Charlie appeared to be on the phone, and Benny and Crowley were speaking about Hell. Castiel was still talking animatedly to Gabriel, although he had watched his father disappear..

“So …” Sam says, with a sigh. “What now?”

“I can’t stay Sammy.” Dean replies, and he suddenly sighs and shakes his head. This is what he had been dreading, saying goodbye, even if it wasn’t forever.

“Dean …”

“I’ll come see you all the time.” Dean interrupts, before smiling shyly “You’ll get sick of me.”

“I doubt that.” Adam adds, smiling at both his elder brothers.

“Don’t tell anyone about me. You hear?” The Knight of Hell continues, looking between his siblings, but his gaze lingers on Sam.

“What? Dean …”

“I mean it Sammy. I don’t want you putting off dates when you tell them that your big brother is a demon.”

Sam nods, agreeing although he doesn’t seem to be happy about it. Adam on the other hand, laughs.

“Sounds like a bad TV show …”

Dean rolls his eyes at Adam, and quickly envelops him in a hug. He then turns to Sam, and he can tell that he was trying not to cry.

“I’ll keep watch. Don’t worry.” Dean mumbles, before he grabs his brother and hugs him too.

“What about Cas?” Sam whispers into his brother’s shoulder, careful that the Angel couldn’t hear them.

“Well,” Dean looks over to the Angel and Archangel, who were still speaking amongst themselves “I guess he has a choice to make.”

Crowley and Benny approach the group of men then, and Dean sighs. He knew this was coming.

“We leaving?”

“We are. You aren’t.” Crowley says simply, and Dean frowns.

“Wait, what?”

“Ok, let me see if I’ve got this right …” Crowley mumbles, before clearing his throat. Deans sends a quick look of confusion to Benny, but the demon was simply smiling with glee. “Dean Winchester, you’re services are no longer required. You are no longer bound to serve Hell, blah blah blah. Basically” Crowley shrugs, and smiles “You can do what you want.”

“So, I’m … free?”

“Exactly.” Crowley agrees, as Sam and Adam smile and begin to tap Dean on the back in glee.

 

“You heard Dad Cas. You can choose to stay.”

Castiel frowns over at Dean and his brothers, and Gabriel can’t help but smile. It was clear that he wanted to stay, but not necessarily just because he could. Gabriel sighs, and fights the urge to roll his eyes. It was so obvious ... his brother was the least subtle person on Earth. 

“You can come and visit whenever you want.” The Archangel mumbles, ultimately sealing the deal. 

Castiel turns to his older brother, a shocked expression on his face. So it was decided then, he was staying on Earth.

“Then I will. Stay I mean …”

Gabriel smiles, before suddenly sighing comically, and shaking his head.

“Well, it looks like you’re gonna be stuck on Earth then bro. And stuck with Dean” Gabriel jests, before raising an eyebrow. “What a shame huh?”


	50. Carry On My Wayward Son

The Angel Castiel looks out over the park.

It was a beautiful day, with the sun burning brightly overhead in the crystal clear sky. Children were laughing and playing nearby, and Castiel’s mind drifted as he watched the young humans.

Suddenly, the air around the Angel shifts, and hot breath hits the back of the man’s neck. Castiel just sighs, and doesn’t turn to look at the figure who had appeared next to him on the park bench.

“One of these days, that’s gonna scare you …” Dean grumbles, changing his black eyes back to their natural green.

Castiel laughs quietly under his breath, amused at how annoyed the Winchester was. “No it won’t.” The Angel argues, and Dean sighs.

The Angel and Demon sit side by side in silence, just looking out over the humans.

“So, what’s the word?” Dean asks after a long pause, and Castiel smiles.

“Charlie’s book has finally been published.”

Dean grits his teeth at that, but Castiel knows his companion wasn’t really annoyed. He loved Charlie, and her new girlfriend, who happened to be a very talented comic book artist.

The latest addition to the Supernatural stories were now written by Charlie herself, and illustrated by her girlfriend. Sam, and even Adam were ecstatic about the new Winchester stories. Dean on the other hand, the main character and hero, was less than thrilled.

“Great.” Dean grumbles.

“It’s a wonderful comic book.” Castiel continues, enjoying Dean’s embarrassment. “You are drawn very well …”

Dean pushes Castiel’s shoulder, and growls. The Angel laughs once again, and the demon shakes his head, half annoyed and half amused.

“Why the hell she chose to write about me, I’ll never know …” Dean muses.

Castiel remains quiet, but turns to look at his companion. Dean was wearing his new black leather jacket, and Sam had commented that it had reminded him of his old jacket that had belonged to John Winchester. The black though, that reminded Castiel that he was a demon. After all this time, it didn’t affect him like it used to.

Dean Winchester would always be Dean Winchester to him, demon or not.

The demon casually moves closer to the Angel, placing an arm around his shoulder as he looks out over the park, and hums under his breath.

“What are you … are you humming Kansas?” Castiel asks, vaguely recognising the song.

“What? It’s a good song.” Dean defends immediately, before resuming his humming.

Castiel smiles, but knows they cannot sit and relax all day.

“How was Heaven?” Castiel asks Dean, and the eldest Winchester stops humming, breaking out into a huge smile.

“Good, as always. Mom and Dad are still gossiping about you.”

Castiel smiles. “I’ll go and see them soon.”

“You could come with me next time I go? Bobby wanted to see you anyway.”

“He did?”

“Yeah, said something about learning Enochian.”

Castiel rolls his eyes. They had had this discussion before. “Ash can teach him.”

“I think he just wants to see you.” Dean concedes, squeezing the Angels shoulder with the arm wrapped around him.

Both Dean and Castiel visited Heaven, and even Hell from time to time, to see either Crowley or Gabriel and to ensure that all is well. Sometimes Dean would check in on some of his friends and family members.

Hell was more organised, and more boring than ever. Crowley had expanded on his ‘waiting in lines’ idea, and the whole place was beginning to look like a giant office building. The Steward of Hell love it. Dean on the other hand …

“I gotta go see Benny.” The demon grumbles. He was looking forward to seeing his friend, but not going to Hell.

“When?”

“Soon. But we can call in on the boys first.”

* * *

Less than ten minutes later, Castiel and Dean were stood at the back of a large house in Sioux Falls. The old rusted sign to the property had been changed, and the old cars and scrap yard had been sold or organised. His brothers had certainly done a good job in the three years they had been working on Bobby’s old house and junkyard. The place looked great, professional even.

Dean watches Sam as he opens the door of a blue Impala, and reaches in to gather a tool he had left on the front seat. Dean notices his own Baby, the original Impala, had pride of place in front of the house. It was still sparkling, and he could tell it had been well looked after.

“He could still go.” Castiel frowns, and Dean turns to his companion. “To Stanford.” He explains “nothing is stopping him now. We’re still hunting the monsters. Angels and Demons are doing their thing … he’s a free man.”

“He wants to stay with Adam.” Castiel answers, and Dean sighs.

“I can’t believe he’d do that. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m proud of the guy.” Dean adds, with a warm smile as he watches Sam tinker with the blue car “But giving up everything …”

“He’s giving it up for his brother.” Castiel adds, looking over at Adam as he emerges from the house with a phone in his hand.

Adam and Sam had moved to Sioux Falls, managing to scrap together some money and things to sell from John Winchesters old Lockers. Adam decided to stay with his brother, and had been working with Sam at the salvage yard ever since. Occasionally the two brothers would travel a small distance away if there was a nearby hunt, but mostly, the two youngest Winchesters leave the hunting to Dean and anyone else who wants to. They had had enough of monsters and mayhem to last a life time, and were just enjoying their time together at the Junkyard.

Singers Junkyard had been renamed to Winchesters Classic Cars and Antiques, but not of course without Bobby’s blessing. The man was ecstatic when Dean told him the two had moved in, and rebuilt his old home. Mary and John were so proud of Sam and Adam, and Dean couldn’t help but agree.

Of course, Sam and Adam didn’t just handle simple classic cars and old antiques. Hunters would often stop by for an old book, an antique weapon, or just to call in for some friendly advice. The Hunters had nicknamed the place Wonderland, and Dean could see why. Sam had lost everything when the Bunker had been destroyed, but with Bobby’s old records, and the help of a very friendly, and sometimes bored Archangel, had managed to create his very own Men of Letters. Or, People of Letters as Charlie had renamed it. After all, she was a member herself.

Sam had mentioned fleetingly going back to school one day, but for now he seemed to be enjoying his life in South Dakota, and spending time with his new friends and little brother. Dean knows he was giving up his lifelong dream, or at least postponing it. The demon realises that it was much like the things Dean used to do for him, and thinks that Sam was finally understanding what it means to be a big brother.

Castiel smiles at Dean, knowing that he was thinking about Sam.

“Do you want to go and say hello …” Castiel asks, gesturing over to the two laughing men outside the house.

“Yeah.” Dean replies quickly “Crowley and Benny can wait, we see them all the time. Right now, I want to spend some time with my brother.”

“Ok.” Castiel replies, and together the two men walk towards the house.

Adam is the first to see them, and almost sprints to greet his brother. Dean smiles, and dodges quickly, sending Adam shooting past him. Sam laughs, but walks over to greet Castiel who was watching Adam and Dean pretending to wrestle.

It very much looked like just two brothers, messing around and making each other laugh, which is always what it had been about, and always would be.

Castiel takes Deans hand when they walk up to the house, with Adam chatting away about a date he had on the weekend, and Sam mentioning a new group of Hunters who had just been into town.

Dean listens intently, but still glances at Cas and gives him a smile as the enter the house. He loved his brothers, but they never seemed to stop talking …

Sam walks over to the ringing phone as they enter the house, with Adam still animatedly talking to Castiel. Now, he was speaking about Charlie and her comic books. Dean tried to listen to Sam on the phone, but the conversation quickly comes to an end.

“Hunt?” Dean asks, as Sam walks back towards the group.

“Yeah, vampire nest. Just a few hours north.”

Dean looks over to Castiel, and the Angel smiles.

“Well brother, we’re in. So, when do we start?”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Nine months later, the story is finished! Thank you so much to everyone who has left kudos and comments, and bookmarked and subscribed to this work. I sincerely hope you have enjoyed this story, and would like to sincerely thank every single person who has read and supported it. It has been a long road, but the Supernatural fandom has been incredible, and I can't wait to write more Supernatural pieces for you in the future!
> 
> I will be editing this fanfic now that it is complete, so please excuse any spelling, grammar or other technical mistakes for now. Some parts of the story may be rewritten completely if there are any huge mistakes. 
> 
> Please if you haven't already follow me on Tumblr (maypoison) and track the tags #maypoison and #welcometohellfic for more info, updates, to ask me questions or to tag me in any posts. If anyone out there would like to create something, whether that be fanfic or fanart based on this work, then go ahead! But please tag me on Tumblr so I can see it myself.
> 
> Once again, with all my heart, thank you! Xx


End file.
